Nian's Love Fiction
by xxx-3lle-xxx
Summary: Nina Dobrev voit ses certitudes envolées lors de l'arrivée de Megan Auld, la petite amie de Ian Somerhalder, son meilleur ami. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Car, maintenant, elle ne désire qu'une seule chose. Qu'il vienne vers elle. Jusqu'à ou pourra t-elle aller pour le conquérir? 23 chp en ligne. Terminée
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, je vous présente une fiction sur le couple Nina Dobrev/ Ian Somerhalder.**_

_**Merci de me donner votre avis, et veuillez faire preuve d'indulgence car cette fiction date un peu. Je vous avertis, c'est de la romance, donc le centre de l'histoire est..l'amour! Oui je sais, c'est une grande surprise :p Non mais pour vous dire que l'action passera au deuxième plan. C'est une histoire romantique, peut être un peu fleur bleue mais parfois ça ne fait pas de mal.**_

_**Cette fiction marche par PDV (point de vue) soit de Nina ou de Ian (quelques fois d'autres personnages).**_

_**Bien entendu, je ne connais pas du tout la vie des acteurs, tout n'est que FICTION.**_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_**PS: Désolée s'il y a quelques fautes d'orthographe je n'ai pas eu le courage de reprendre les 23 chapitres à recorriger**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**PDV Nina**_

Je soufflais de frustration. Il était bientôt une heure du matin et je n'arrivais pas à apprendre ce fichu texte! Nous étions en train de tourner la saison 2 de Vampire diaries. Je savais parfaitement que si je ne me couchais pas, je ne tiendrais pas pour la longue journée qu'allait être demain. Après quelques longues minutes, je posais mon texte sur la commode de ma chambre d'hôtel, me mis en nuisette et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Lorsque mon réveil sonna, je sursautais de surprise. Il me semblait que je venais juste de me coucher! Après un soupir, j'éteignis la sonnerie stridente mais ne me résolus pas à me lever. Allez, rien que quelques minutes. A peine avais-je refermé les yeux que mon portable sonna. Décidément, j'allais être de mauvaise humeur. Lorsque je vis son nom apparaître, mon humeur s'adoucit aussitôt. C'était un message de Ian. Ian Somerhalder bien entendu.

_Allez, debout feignasse! Je parie que tu es encore dans ton lit! N'oublies pas, tu dois être la dans une demi heure sinon Timmy va nous passer un savon! BBNB, Ian._

BBNB signifie big bisou Nina bella. Il me surnommait parfois comme ça. Quant à Tim, c'est le directeur artistique de la série. Il s'appelait réellement Timothy mais ni moi ni Ian ne pouvions nous résoudre à l'appeler comme ça, préférant le taquiner avec ce surnom qui l'exaspérait. Je reposais mon portable et me levais, nullement affolée. Je passais en vitesse dans la salle de bain, me douchais, coiffais, habillais et maquillais bien entendu. En vingt minutes, j'étais fin prête. Ian serait là, il s'énerverait parce que je n'avais pas déjeuné. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je partis de l'hotel dans une voiture sobre, passe partout pour éviter les fans et les paparazzis. Enfin arrivée, je remarquais que j'étais pile à l'heure. Ils étaient tous sur le plateau, Ian, Paul, Candice (ma meilleure amie), Steven, Katerina, Zach, Michael, Sara et tous les autres. Respectivement, ils jouaient les rôles de Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood et Jenna Sommers. Je me dirigeai droit sur Candice qui me serra dans ses bras après m'avoir fait bruyament la bise. Comme Ian discutait avec un caméraman, je dis bonjour à tous et terminait par lui.

-Alors, on dit plus bonjour?, fis je

-Oh Nina! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arrivé!

Il mit ses deux mains sur mes hanches et me fit un bisou bruyant sur la joue. Lorsqu'il retira ses mains, je remarquais que j'avais frissonné à son contact. Je rougis et baissai la tête.

-Qu'y a t-il?

-Oh, non rien. Je stress car j'ai pas trop réussi à apprendre mon texte.

Il leva ma tête et m'inspecta minutieusement.

-A quel heure t-es tu couché Nina?

-Pas tard, ne t'inquiètes pas!

-Tu as déjeuné ce matin?

Je ne répondis pas et profitais que Julie Plec me fasse signe pour la rejoindre. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille ce qu'elle me disait, trop distraite par Ian et son air frustré. Il n'eut pas le temps de venir me voir que le tournage commença. Contrairement à moi, il n'avait pas beaucoup de scènes à tourner aujourd'hui. Quand enfin nous fûmes libérés, j'étais épuisée. J'avais eu du mal pour la dernière scène et j'avais du la recommencer une dizaine de fois. Heureusement, Paul, avec qui je jouais, ne m'en voulait pas. La journée avait commencée à sept heures et il était maintenant 20 heures. Ian passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter. Lorsque nous sortîmes enfin du bâtiment, je fus horrifiée et me figeais brutalement. Tout autour de moi n'était que flash et cris. Ils parlaient tous en même temps et sans les vigiles, ils se seraient jetés sur nous. C'était à peine si on pouvait marcher un pas devant nous! Je perdis Candice et Ian m'entraîna avec lui en me protégeant de sa veste. Sans lui, je serais restée clouée sur place. Les questions résonnaient brutalement dans ma tête.

-Nina! Êtes vous en couple avec Ian?

-Allez vous passer la nuit ensemble?

-Nina! Regardez moi! Pourquoi ne rien dire?

Et ainsi de suite. Ian me fit entrer dans sa limousine et le silence fut relaxant. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient été particulièrement nombreux! Pour compenser le bruit assourdissant, nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes.

-Merci, chuchotais-je enfin

Il haussa un sourcil, inquisiteur.

-Sans toi je serais sûrement restée clouée sur place!

-Tu rigoles?

-Bah non.

Il rit. Un son magnifique à mes oreilles!

-Sam, fit il au chauffeur, déposez moi à l'hôtel de Nina.

-Bien monsieur. Comme vous vous voulez monsieur.  
Je souris et ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire. Je ne sais pas si c'était le contre coup de la journée très éprouvante mais je ne pouvais plus me stopper. J'en pleurais et me tenais douloureusement les côtes tellement je riais.

-Nina, tu es sûre que tout va bien?

-Ouu..i!, fis-je difficilement.

Il prit un air faussement vexé.

-Pourquoi ris-tu?

Je voulais parler mais dès que je croisais son regard bleu si beau, je repartais de plus belle. Il fut patient et je parvins enfin à articuler :

-Il...Il s'appelle...pas Sam!

Et je rigolais encore de plus belle. Ian jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur et écarquilla les yeux avec malice lorsqu'il découvrit que c'était un nouveau chauffeur. Qui d'ailleurs, ne nous entendait pas.

-Comment as tu su?, rit il

-Il s'est présenté toute à l'heure! Il s'appelle Mike!

Et nous voilà repartis de plus belle. Mon ventre était vraiment douloureux à présent! Le chauffeur s'arrêta et Ian lui dit qu'il l'appellerait s'il avait besoin de lui. Il m'accompagna dans ma chambre et se tourna pour verrouiller la porte doublement à clef; chose que je ne faisais que rarement. Je souris. Ah, mon meilleur ami avait toujours ses petites habitudes! Notre fou rire s'était arrêté quelques instants plus tôt et je le regardais. Mon Dieu qu'il était beau! La petite moue appréciative qu'il abordait me fit sourire à mon tour. Nous commandâmes à manger pour deux et nous dînions en parlant de tout et de rien. Je me levais pour aller me laver les mains, sortis et le regardais de nouveau. Il s'approcha de moi et me fit un câlin. Secrètement, j'aurais voulu passer toute ma vie dans ses bras si chauds. Je fermais les yeux.

_**PDV Ian**_

Je la serrais dans mes bras repensant à tous nos fous rires. Nina Dobrev, ma meilleure amie. J'étais heureux qu'elle m'ait accepté en tant que tel. Brusquement, je sentis ses mains glisser dans mon dos et se poser...sur mes fesses avant de descendre derrière mes cuisses. Involontairement, je sursautais. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Sa tête vint se caler sur mon épaule et ses lèvres effleurèrent à peine mon cou.

-Nina?

Aucune réponse. Non...elle ne s'était quand même pas endormie? Elle soupira. Si, elle l'était. Je souris et la soulevai délicatement dans mes bras pour ne pas la réveiller. Je la couchais sur son lit, lui enlevai ses chaussures, détachai ses cheveux noués et lui ôtai ses bijoux. Un peu mal à l'aise, je lui déboutonnais le premier bouton de son jean pour ne pas qu'elle soit gênée. Je le regardais un instant. Elle était vraiment adorable! J'essayais d'appeler Sam ou plutôt Mike, je ne sais plus moi. Pas de réponse. Et je fais comment moi? Je regardais Nina, enveloppée dans sa couette. Est ce que ça la dérangerait si je dormais avec elle? Je pense que non. A sa place, étant ma meilleure amie, je ne lui en voudrais pas. Depuis quand je me posais autant de questions? J'enlevais mes vêtements et gardais juste mon boxer. Je me glissais ensuite de l'autre côté de son lit. Après quelques minutes, je sentis Nina bouger et elle...se colla à moi, sa tête calée contre mon torse. Bon dieu Ian, dans quel pétrin t'es tu fourré? Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, je restais ainsi. Son contact ne me dérangeait pas.

-Enfin, soupira t-elle.

Je la fixais mais elle rêvait toujours. Après quelques minutes, je réussis enfin à m'endormir. Je fis un des rêves les plus horrible de ma vie. Nous étions en train de faire de l'escalade, moi, Megan (mon ex) et Nina. Nina me faisait un sourire adorable. Brusquement, je vis Megan sortir quelque chose de sa combinaison. Elle fit une moue exécrable et je remarquais qu'elle tenait un couteau dans la main. Horrifié, je n'arrivais pas à crier et elle coupa la corde de Nina. Celle ci leva la main vers moi pour que je la rattrape mais je ne bougeais pas. Ma meilleure amie tomba dans le vide avec un regard accusateur et blessé. Je hurlai.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. 02:30. Nina était toujours contre moi et cela me rassura. Quel affreux rêve! Après quelques secondes d'angoisse, je me rendormis et rêvais de choses bien plus agréables.

PDV Nina

Le doux soleil d'été caressa mon dos et je m'éveillais. Comme chaque matin, je faisais le point sur ma situation. Nous étions samedi, et je ne travaillais pas du week-end. Ouf! J'étais dans mon lit, les yeux fermés, blottie contre un torse délicieusement chaud. Un torse délicieusement chaud?! J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Ian, toujours endormi, était collé à moi. Je ne me rappelais de rien et mon cœur commença à s'accélérer. Je me rappelais juste lui avoir fait un câlin...et puis plus rien. Mon cœur battait à la chamade et le son résonnait dans mes oreilles. Doucement, je me décalais de lui, emportant le drap et m'assis, dos à lui. Heureusement, j'étais habillée! Je n'avais ni mes chaussures, ni mes bijoux. Et le bouton de mon jean était ouvert. Je me tournais lentement en arrière et sursautais. Ian me regardait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Hum...hum...qu'est ce que tu fais dans MON lit?

Il rit, prenant un malin plaisir à me torturer.

-Ian!

-Je vais t'expliquer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Hier, tu t'es endormi sur moi, je t'ai couché. Ensuite, j'ai essayé d'appeler ce fichu chauffeur mais il n'a pas répondu. Je me suis donc dit que ça ne te dérangerais pas si je dormais avec toi! Ton canapé et trois fois trop petit! Je me suis mis à l'extrême bord mais à peine couché tu t'es collé à moi! C'est pas ma faute! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu as murmuré enfin, et après j'ai dormi. Tu n'aurais pas un mouchoir? Tu m'as bavé dessus cette nuit.  
Je piquais un fard et me jetai sur lui, oreiller en main en hurlant « A l'attaque! ». Il prit rapidement dessus et me fis un nombre inimaginable de chatouilles. Pour me venger, je le poussais brusquement et il tomba du lit. Quand il se releva, je me mis à rougir comme une tomate et détournai les yeux. Je pensais qu'il avait gardé son pantalon! Mais non, il était juste en caleçon. Voyant ma gêne, il se rhabilla. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était aussi musclé! Ouah... Son portable sonna et il l'ouvrit. Il aborda une mine étonnée et heureuse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-C'est Megan, tu sais? Elle me propose un rendez vous à midi.

-Oh, je vois.

Quelle espèce de s*****! Je n'avais jamais plus me la voir celle la! Hypocrite, manipulatrice, orgueilleuse.. J'aurais pu continuer des heures sur ses défauts. Elle avait osé faire souffrir mon Ian et pour ça je la détesterais toujours. Après quelques brèves excuses, il s'éclipsa en me disant qu'il nous retrouverait, moi et les autres, pour l'après midi qu'on avait planifié ensemble. Encore heureux!

Plus tard, je me levais et allais directement à la douche. Je repensais à mon réveil. Le fait d'être collée à lui ne m'avait pas du tout dérangé, bien au contraire! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Nina? Ian est ton meilleur ami et il va sûrement se remettre avec Megan. Bizarrement, à cette pensée, je serrais très fort le paume de la douche. En sortant de la salle de bain, je me jetais sur mon portable qui avait sonné. Trois nouveaux messages.

_-Salut Nina! On s'est tous donné rendez vous à une heure au resto'. Tu nous rejoins! Bisous. Candice_

_-Coucou la belle! Tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard parce que je mangerais sans toi! Non je rigole, je t'aime trop pour ça! A toute, Paul._

Et le pire pour la fin.

_-Nina, j'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer, je me suis remis avec Megan! On a beaucoup crié mais finalement elle a avoué tous ses tords! Bye. Ian_

Seul le dernier message me restais en tête. Comment avait elle fait? Elle l'avait trompée et en deux heures à peine elle avait réussi à le reconquérir! Écumant peu à peu ma colère, je remarquais l'heure. Une heure et demi! J'étais en retard! Prenant le plus vite possible mes affaires, je courais à travers l'hôtel sous l'œil étonné des clients et pris un taxi qui était garé au bord de la route. Quand je montais à l'arrière, je m'aperçus que s'était le nouveau ou plutôt ancien chauffeur de Ian.

-Mike! Que fais-tu la?

Le tutoiement m'étais venu spontanément, étant donné qu'il devait avoir mon âge. En voyant que j'avais retenu son prénom, un grand sourire illumina son visage.

-Mademoiselle Dobrev...

-Je t'en prie appelle moi Nina! On a le même âge après tout!

Il fit un petit sourire gêné.

-Donc, hum Nina, votre je veux dire ton ami Mr Somerhalder m'a chargé de venir te prendre avant de me licencier;.

-Quoi! Mais pourquoi fait il une chose pareille?!

-Il devait pensé que tu aurais besoin d'un taxi.

-Non, je veux dire, pourquoi il t'a viré? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu conduis ce petit taxi et pas sa limousine!

-Il a essayé de me joindre dans la nuit mais je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone sonner. Il aurait, apparemment, manqué une femme qui l'attendait depuis toute la soirée devant chez lui.

A ces mots, je jubilais. Megan avait donc poireauté pendant des heures en attendant Ian mais celui ci était avec moi!Vous me trouvez diabolique? Mais je le suis!

-Mike, je te remercie du fond du cœur de ne pas être venu le chercher!

Nouveau sourire éblouissant de sa part. Je n'avais pas envie que le vieux Sam reprenne sa place! Mike était plutôt sympa et agréable. Aussi bien dans ses paroles que physiquement. Il était blond, et ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice lorsqu'il parlait. Pendant tout le trajet je discutais avec lui. Il était vraiment simple et sympathique. J'appris ainsi qu'il avait comme moi 21 ans, qu'il était chauffeur de taxi pour payer ses études, il voulait être médecin. La voiture s'arrêta devant le restaurant. Sachant que je le voyais certainement pour la dernière fois, je lui fis la bise (mon dieu il s'est renversé le flacon de parfum sur lui ou quoi?!), lui donnais un pourboire généreux et rentrais dans le restaurant. Ils étaient tous déjà là et s'impatientaient visiblement. Megan était la elle aussi, collée à Ian et habillée d'une jupe si courte qu'elle lui descendais à peine mi-cuisse. Candice m'avait gardé une place à côté d'elle et je m'empressais de les rejoindre.

-Nina!, s'exclamèrent ils en cœur

-Désolée j'avais pas vu l'heure!

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais pour ne pas lire mes messages?, dit Candice avec un sourire coquin

-Ah ah...

A peine assise, elle m'assaillit de questions. Paul, à côté de moi, se pencha et me fit la bise. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et sentit mon cou.

-Nina...tu sens l'homme!

Aussitôt, Candice se pencha et me sentis. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Ils s'imaginaient tout et n'importe quoi. Ian, face à moi, me regardait bizarrement. Et j'aimais bien ça! Megan essayait d'attirer son attention mais il me fixait sans un mot, imperturbable.

-C'est qui?, s'exclama Steven

-Dis nous!, exigea Michael

-Nina, as tu une conquête?, s'enquit Paul

-Laissez la, elle vient peut être juste de le rencontrer..., me défendit Sara qui, exceptionnellement, était venue passer la journée avec nous.

-C'est vrai ça; fit Megan d'un ton mielleux et détestable, tu n'es jamais sortie avec personne depuis deux ans! Tu te réserves pour le mariage ou quoi?

Silence glacial. Je lui lançais un regard qui l'aurait tué si mes yeux auraient été des fusils.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Megan, ma vie sexuelle est très bien épanouie. N'est ce pas Ian?

Mais que m'avait il pris de sortir ça? En voyant la jalousie et la haine dans les yeux de Megan, je compris. Je voulais lui faire mal.

-Quoi!, s'exclamèrent ils simultanément.

Ian nia tout en bloc et quand il réussit enfin à convaincre sa petite amie, il me lança un regard si méprisant que j'en eus les larmes aux yeux.

-Nina! Excuse toi immédiatement!

Mais pour qui il se prenait? Alors là, ma colère grimpa en flèche.

-Moi?! M'excuser auprès d'elle ou même de toi! Non mais tu rêves! Elle t'a trompé je te rappelle! Je voulais juste lui faire prendre conscience de ce que ça fait! Et tu veux que je m'excuse! Toi, tu me plantes pour aller la rejoindre et c'est moi qui est blâmée!

-Tu n'as qu'à partir, fis Megan, personne ne te retiens!

Je fixais Ian dans les yeux, m'attendant à ce qu'il proteste. Rien. Ses yeux mi-bleus mi-gris étaient froid comme de la glace. Furieuse, je me levai, sourde aux protestations des autres

et sortis du restaurant telle une furie. Je pris le premier taxi qui daigna s'arrêter à ma hauteur. Hélas, ce n'était pas Mike. Il me ramena à mon hôtel, je le payais et montais directement dans ma chambre. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues et je me jetais sur le canapé. Comment avait il osé! Je suis sa meilleure amie, celle qui l'a consolé , aidé quand ça n'allait pas et il prenait la défense de cette traîtresse de Megan! Mon portable sonna mais je l'ignorais. Quand ce fut à nouveau le silence complet, je le pris. 5 nouveaux messages et 10 appels en absence.

_Candice: Nina reviens! Je t'ai vu partir en taxi. Dis moi ou tu es et je te rejoins. Allez, rappelle moi! Je t'aime fort!_

_Paul: Nina, rejoins nous, Ian n'est qu'un con. Tu nous manques. Reviens._

_Kat: Allez ma belle, Ian s'en veut je le vois bien. Tu nous manques. Bisous._

_Sara: Elle n'a pas voulu dire ça, reviens..._

_Michael: Nina chérie, mais ou es tu? Moi et Steven on se morfond... Megan n'est qu'une c**** et Ian ne vaut pas mieux pour l'instant. Reviens vite ou on te botte le cul!_

Le message de Michael réussit à me faire sourire, un peu. Les appels étaient tous de Ian. Qui d'ailleurs, me rappela. Si je ne répondais pas, il continuerait toute la journée. Avec un soupir, je décrochais.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux, fis-je d'un ton acide.

-Nina, je suis vraiment désolé. Où es tu?

-Je n'ai rien à faire de tes excuses! Qu'est ce que ça peu te faire!

-Dis moi où tu es Nina...  
-Non.

-Si.  
-NON!

J'avais serré si fort la télécommande que le téléviseur se mit en marche.

-C'est ta télé ça non?, dit Ian, amusé

-Qu'est ce que ça peu te faire encore une fois.

-Bouge pas, j'arrive dans ton hôtel.

-Non Ian!

Mince, il m'avait eu. Il était à présent certain que j'étais dans ma chambre.  
-Ian, menaçais-je, si tu viens dans ma chambre je te jure que...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sentis de bras m'encercler la taille et une main se poser sur ma bouche. J'avais oublié de fermer la porte! Je hurlai de terreur.


	2. Chapter 2

**_PDV Ian_**

En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de Nina, je tournais doucement la poignée. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas fermé sa porte à clef! J'entrais sans bruit dans la chambre, elle était toujours au téléphone. Elle venait de se rendre compte de sa gaffe. Je souris et posais mon téléphone sur la table, m'approcha d'elle, mis mes bras autour de sa taille et lui mis ma main sur sa bouche tandis qu'elle criait de surprise et de peur.

-Ninabella, ce n'est que moi, lui soufflais-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elle se détendit et je la lâchais. Quand elle se tourna vers moi, je remarquais avec tristesse ses yeux rougis et son menton tremblotant. Le fait est que j'en était la cause. A cette pensée, j'eus l'impression de recevoir une claque magistrale. Je lui avais fait du mal. Tout ça par orgueil, par fierté. Je la fixais, elle me fixait. Nous n'avions pas besoin de paroles, ce regard suffisait. Après quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité, elle se jeta dans mes bras en laissant échapper quelques larmes. Je les essuyais du revers de ma main.  
-Il va falloir que je m'achète un nouveau manteau, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a pris l'eau...

Non mais Ian, c'était quoi cette blague pitoyable! Néanmoins, Nina rit ce qui m'apaisa.

-Je suis désolé. Pour tout.

Mes paroles, qu'elle savait sincères, la réconfortèrent. Elle comptait tellement pour moi. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma meilleure amie à cause de Megan et sa jalousie. J'avais été très surpris au restaurant quand elle avait insinué que j'étais son...amant. Et j'avais commencé à me mettre en colère. Lorsque la colère prenait le dessus, j'oubliais tout le reste et seule Nina pouvait me calmer. La voir s'enfuir ainsi m'avait en quelque sorte réveillé. Je caressais tendrement les pointes des ses cheveux si soyeux, je savais qu'elle adorait ça. Elle soupira de bien-être et je souris.

-Je crois que Candice avait raison. Je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire revenir...

Elle se releva brusquement et vrilla ses yeux ensorceleurs dans les miens.

-Qui te dis que je vais revenir?!, fit elle avec malice.  
Cette fois c'était sur, je m'étais réconcilié avec elle.

-Oh que si tu vas venir...si je t'enlève!

Je la pris dans mes bras et la fis passer par dessus mon épaule. Elle riait et me tapait en même temps.  
-Arrêtes tu vas abîmer mes magnifiques fesses à force de les frapper comme ça, dis-je en sortant de la chambre.

Je pris les escaliers avec une Nina râleuse sur le dos. Elle était vraiment légère! Un vrai poids plume! En sortant de l'hôtel sous l'œil amusé des employés, je remarquais que tous nos amis étaient la. Ma Nina, elle, ne les avait pas vu.  
-Ian!, hurla t-elle, lâche moi immédiatement ou je fais un scandale!

Elle me pinça les fesses me faisant sursauter. Les membres principaux du cast gardaient le silence, un sourire étiré sur les lèvres. Je croisais le regard de Megan. Elle n'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas contente! Finalement, je reposai Nina, qui était étonnée.

-Depuis quand tu cèdes?! , fit elle en se retournant. Oh!

Elle piqua un fard. Ce qu'elle était mignonne comme ça!

-Alors Nina, depuis quand on pince les fesses de ses collègues, fit Paul.

-Depuis qu'ils me hissent sur leur dos comme un sac à patate!

Tout le monde éclata de rire et je me dirigeai vers Megan. Elle m'embrassa passionnément et, surpris, je ne répondis pas immédiatement.

-Allez faire ça ailleurs! C'est dégoûtant, fit Steven en mimant la voix d'un enfant.

Je me détachais de Megan et lui fis un grand sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu es jaloux? Steven, viens par la...Je vais te faire un gros bisou...

Je commençais à lui courir après mais abandonnai vite.  
-Bon, s'exclama Candice, on va faire les soldes oui ou non?!

Je ne l'écoutais pas et fixais Nina. Elle s'était recoiffée et ses yeux étaient normaux à présent. Elle évitait de croiser mon regard. Je remarquais le bras de Paul autour de sa taille et une crise de...possessivité? me prit brutalement. Mais déjà, Megan avait enroulé son bras autour de moi. Sous le regard superviseur de Candice et Katerina, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre ville.

Fin de soirée.

J'étais épuisé! Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais les filles et leur manie de faire les boutiques! Nous avions du entrer dans plus de 50 magasins différents! Non, je n'exagère pas. Candice et Kat m'avaient fait essayé plus de vêtements que je n'en porterais jamais dans toute ma propre vie. Mais elles étaient infatigables et jamais pleinement satisfaites.

En m' avachissant sur la banquette du restaurant, je soupirais. Je n'étais pas celui le plus à plaindre. Nina, elle, avait été une véritable poupée barbie pour ces hystériques. Oui, hystériques. Vous savez, les gens qui se mettent à crier pour presque rien, dès qu'ils ont une quelconque émotion. C'était exactement ça. A mon grand étonnement, ma Ninabella s'était laissée faire, pour leur faire plaisir. Enfin, je crois. Nous, hommes, les avions suivi partout, à travers chaque boutique. Sauf une ou deux. Celles qui vendaient de la lingerie très fine. A peine moi, Steven, Michael et Paul commencions à rentrer, que Candice et Megan nous sautaient dessus en hurlant pour qu'on déguerpisse. J'avoue avoir été déçu. Megan. Mon ex petite amie. Récemment revenue dans ma vie.  
Avais-je bien fait? A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je crois que je l'aime encore. Je la regardais. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, peau bronzée. Elle était le contraire de Nina. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les comparer . Pourquoi? Aucune idée.

-Ian! Tu es avec nous?, fit Nina en agitant ses doigts devant moi

Je sortais de ma torpeur et lui fis un petit sourire en coin. Gagné, elle rougissait à vue d'œil!

-Bien sur que je suis la, tu n'as pas encore remarqué mon aura EBLOUISSANTE!

Elle gloussa et s'assit face à moi. Megan se glissa à mon côté et pris ma main. Je la regardais et l'embrassais langoureusement. Ensuite, je lui glissais à l'oreille.

-Écoute Meg, pas de conflit avec Nina ce soir. Ignore la. Tu ferais bien ça pour moi...

Elle sourit et acquiesça. Je regardais de nouveau ma meilleure amie. Elle avait le visage étrangement fermé et chuchotais je ne sais quoi à l'oreille de Paul. Je fronçais les sourcils tandis qu'il acquiesçait et lui faisait un bisou sur la joue. Un jeune serveur s'approcha.

-Avez vous choisi?

Il fit à Nina un sourire ravageur...et elle lui répondit!

-Oui, fis-je d'une voix un peu trop dure.

Chacun délivra sa commande. Je fus étonné par le choix de Nina. Steak frite. Pour un restaurant français, son choix était étonnant.

-Pourquoi tu as pris ça, Nina?, demanda Paul.

-Tout simplement parce que je meurs de faim et que seul un steak frite assouvira mon appétit! Je vous rappelle que je n'ai rien mangé ce midi!, répondit elle en rigolant.

La table suivit et je fis de mon mieux pour faire semblant. Comment avais-je pu être aussi négligeant? D'abord, ce matin je l'abandonne et je paris qu'elle n'a pas déjeuné. Lorsqu'elle est seule, elle fait comme un blocage et ne mange pas. Ensuite, à midi, par ma faute elle a quitté le restaurant. Et Nina ne se plaignait jamais. «Plutôt mourir que de me plaindre», disait elle toujours. Elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment dit pourquoi. Ou plutôt, je ne lui avais jamais demandé. Les caresses de Megan me ramenèrent à la réalité. Mais que faisait elle bon sang?

-Megan!, soufflais-je

Nina me regarda et détourna son visage. Megan arrêta immédiatement. C'était quoi ce plan?

-Alors Paul, toujours avec Torrey? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu!, fit Sara

-Oh oui, elle est en tournage pour l'instant, elle a pas beaucoup de temps libre.

-Ah, pour la série Pretty Little Liars je crois, commenta Nina

-Comment tu le sais?

-J'adore!, avoua t-elle en rougissant.

Steven se leva et hurla dans le restaurant.

-Écoutez moi tous! Mademoiselle Nina Constantinova Dobrev est fan des séries pour adolescentes!

-Hé! C'est aussi pour les adultes! En plus, Ian aussi a déjà regardé avec moi!

Je levais les mains en l'air, avec un regard innocent.

-Elle m'a attaché à elle avec des menottes et m'a obligé à regardé cette série en m'empêchant de me lever, contre mon grès bien entendu!

Tout le monde se tourna vers Nina qui explosa de rire, tout comme moi et Candice. Pendant qu'elle racontait brièvement aux autres, je me remémorais cette journée.

Flash Back

J'étais dans la chambre de Nina, ma meilleure amie. Cela faisait presque un an et demi que l'on se connaissait. J'étais sur le canapé, elle collée contre moi. Nous étions en train de regarder le dernier film Pirates des Caraïbes, nous aimions tous les deux Johny Deep. Elle rigola tout au long du film, m'entraînant avec elle. Nous zappions, la trilogie terminée, et l'on sonna à la porte de la chambre. Nina se leva et je l'accompagnais à la porte, restant un peu en retrait. C'était un colis. Elle le secoua puis finit pas l'ouvrir. Je la vis refermer brusquement le carton, et elle se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux étaient remplis de malice, lui donnant un côté enfantin attendrissant.

-C'est rien, c'est un paquet de Candice.

Je ne cherchais pas plus loin et nous retournâmes sur le divan.

-Ian, tu sais, il y a une série. C'est Pretty Little Liars. Tu veux bien la regarder?

-Non! J'ai horreur de ce genre de diffusions!

Elle soupira et déballa le paquet qu'elle avait gardé. Et elle en sortis...des menottes! J'explosais de rire, elle à ma suite.

-Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça?

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix...

Je compris et me levais aussitôt. Elle attacha une des menottes noires à son poignet et courut à ma poursuite. Hélas, je perdis à mon propre jeu. Nina surgit brusquement devant moi mais trébucha sur je ne sais quoi. Instinctivement, je me penchais pour la rattraper. Sans s'en rendre compte tout de suite, elle m'enfila la menotte noire et m'entraîna avec elle sur le sol. Nous restions couchés, mort de rire.

-Nina! Tu m'as attaché!

-Quoi? J'ai même pas fait exprès!

Nous étions tous deux attachés à la main droite. Donc obligé de se tenir face à face. Avez vous déjà essayé de vous relever, attachés et pris d'un énorme fou rire. Autant dire que c'était impossible. On se cogna la tête une dizaine de fois avant de retomber à chaque fois sur la moquette. Enfin debout, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le canapé et on...tomba. Encore. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle se retrouva étalée sur moi. Quatrième fou rire en une seule journée. On réussi enfin à s'asseoir convenablement. J'imaginais la scène d'un point de vue extérieur. Moi et Nina, le bras droit levé et accroché par une menotte.

-C'est commencé, hurla t-elle.

-Nina, je regarde avec toi mais détache moi!

Chose que je ne ferais pas, évidemment. Elle rouvrit le colis et se tourna avec un regard angoissé vers moi.

-Ian, il y a pas de clé!

-Arrête de te foutre de moi!

-Je rigole pas!

Je saisis le carton et ne trouvais qu'un papier à l'intérieur.

-Coucou ma Nina, voici un petit cadeau pour toi!, lis-je tout haut. Oh, par contre, j'ai gardé la clé donc si tu es attaché avec quelqu'un, appelle moi...

-Candice!, fulmina t-elle.

Fin du Flash Back

-Et donc, j'ai décidé, avant de l'appeler de regarder ma série, disait Nina, et Ian n'a rien pu faire!

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! J'ai voulu me lever pour aller appeler le service room mais elle a refusé de bouger et s'est allongée!

-Ensuite, continua Candice, ils m'ont appelé, complètement affolés! J'ai bien rit en les délivrant. Ils avaient les cheveux en bataille et je me suis posée pleins de questions!

La table toute entière rit, nous attirant les regards furieux des clients. La soirée se finit bien, et une limousine se gara devant nous. Aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, nous réussîmes tous à loger. J'étais entre Megan et Nina, elle même à côté de Paul . En face de moi se trouvait Steven et Candice puis ensuite Michael et Sara. Candice, soûle comme nous tous, s'exclama.

-Oh, ça fait des couples face à face! Meganeuh et Steven(qui fit une grimace), moi et Ian, Michael et Nina, Paul et Sara!

-Oui oui c'est ça!, maugréa Megan qui, alcool ou non n'avait pas beaucoup d'humour

-Moi ça me va très très bien, rit Michael

-Non! Nina est à moi!

Je me tournais vers Paul, totalement effaré. Comment ça à _lui_?! Il enserra la taille de Nina et lui fis un bisou dans le cou. Je me penchais en avant, pris la première chose que j'avais sous la main et lui balança à la figure en lui disant je ne sais quoi. Vu le grognement mécontent de Candice, je devinais que c'était sa chaussure... La limousine s'arrêta pour déposer Nina. Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, elle sortit avec Paul. Je voulus bondir pour les rattraper et sortir, mais je me cognais à quelque chose de dur. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. La tête de Michael, pour être précis. Simultanément nous gémîmes. La honte! Mais je m'en fichais, je ne voyais plus qu'une chose. Paul, enserrant la taille de Nina, lui chuchotant à l'oreille pour la troisième fois de la journée (dans la limousine, ils chuchotaient) tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Nina. Je voulus hurler de colère mais mon cri resta en moi. Et il le resta toujours.


	3. Chapter 3

Je pense à tous ce que la peur va posséder et j'ai peur, c'est justement ce que la peur attend de moi.

**PDV Nina**

J'étais dans un salon que j'aurais préféré oublier. Face à moi se tenait Pavel, un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année avec des cheveux bruns et un regard vert.

-Nina, disait il, tu m'écoutes oui ou non?

-Oui oui...

-Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien tracasser le cerveau d'une fillette de 11 ans?

-Eh! Je ne suis pas une fillette!

-Ah, voilà, je te retrouve. Alors?

-Iosif!

Croyant que je venais de l'apercevoir, il se retourna brusquement avec le regard affolé d'une bête traquée. Quand il comprit que Iosif n'arrivait pas, il soupira de soulagement. Je me massais les côtes, une douleur lancinante et insupportable me tenaillait. Pavel se pencha vers moi et souleva mon tee-shirt, jusqu'en haut de mon ventre. Il eut une expression horrifiée et je regardais à mon tour. Un énorme bleu marquait ma peau blanche, il devait faire la taille d'une balle de baseball.

-C'est lui qui t'a fait ça?!, s'exclama t-il en colère.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-Nin', regarde moi.

Je levais mes yeux vers lui. Il était le contraire de son père, si gentil, si amical et prévenant.

-Est ce que...Est ce qu'il t'a...touché?

-No...on.

Pavel soupira de soulagement. Il me prit dans ses bras tout en me berçant en chantant une berceuse bulgare que je connaissais par cœur. Je chantais avec lui. Le moment de paix s'arrêta bien vite quand la porte de la petite maison s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un homme aussi musclé qu'un taureau et un ours réunis. Pavel et moi sursautâmes d'un même mouvement et il me plaça derrière lui. Iosif grogna, il avait une fois de plus perdu à une de ses éternelles parties de pokers et empestait l'alcool à plein nez. Il attrapa un fouet puis se dirigea vers nous. Plus que cinq pas. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un. Il saisit Pavel par le col. Ce dernier sortit un couteau et entailla la joue de son père d'un mouvement brusque. Iosif hurla de douleur le balança violemment dans un coin de la pièce. Je vis sa tête heurter avec puissance le mur dans un craquement sinistre et il s'affaissa sur le sol, inerte. Tel une poupée de chiffon. Iosif leva le fouet. Je regardais le plafond, certaine que c'était la dernière chose que je verrais de ma vie.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. J'étais en sueur et les larmes dévalèrent mes joues. Je ne connaissait que trop bien la suite de l'histoire. Aujourd'hui était la date de sa mort. Le 2 septembre. Cela faisait 10 ans. Jour pour jour. 10 ans que toutes les nuits du 2 septembre aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, je faisais ce cauchemar en boucle. Pavel était décédé à 5 heures 03 du matin par la main de son père. Iosif. Je ramenais mes genoux vers moi et me laissais aller. Paul, qui avait entendu mes pleurs, vint vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Il était déjà habillé, normal, il était déjà 10 heures. Je calculais vite. 5 heures que le même souvenir se rappelait à ma mémoire sans que je ne réussisse à me réveiller. J'avais une fois de plus était la prisonnière de moi même.  
-Chut Nina, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas...

Qu'il était adorable Paul. Hier, je n'avais pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour le convaincre de rester avec moi cette nuit. Je lui avais juste dit qu'une personne très chère à mon cœur était décédée il y a quelques années cette nuit la et que je ne voulais pas être seule. A la base, j'avais prévu de demander à Ian car je comptais lui confier mon terrible secret. Aussi lourd que le poids du ciel sur mes épaules. Mais il n'était pas disponible. Aurais-je un jour de nouveau le courage de le lui confier? Aucune idée. Au bout d'une demi heure, mes sanglots se stoppèrent. Paul se leva pour aller chercher des croissants au rez de chaussé. Je récitais une petite bénédiction et quelques phrases qu'adorait Pavel et, à la fin, mon cœur s'apaisa. Paul revint à ce moment précis. Nous nous assîmes à la table.

-Veux tu m'en parler?, fit Paul en prenant un croissant.

-Non, je ne peux pas, ça va aller. Merci d'être resté ce soir, ce n'était pas tout à fait prévu...  
-Tu voulais que ce soit Ian?

J'acquiesçais en silence. Pour rompre cet énorme blanc, je fis.

-Alors, tu vas voir Torrey aujourd'hui?

-Hum, non. En fait, je n'ai pas osé l'avouer hier mais...nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Ça va bientôt être officiel.  
Je me levais et le pris dans mes bras. Il laissa échapper quelques larmes. Nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle, elle m'a trompé. Avec un cameraman! Un cameraman! Oh Nina, si tu savais comme j'ai mal!

Je le serrais plus fort.

-Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer...

-Paul! Ne redis jamais ça! L'amour c'est le but de la vie. Tu es juste tombé sur une fille idiote qui ne te mérite pas! Un jour, tu trouveras la bonne, et tu me remercieras!

Il rit.

-Merci Nina, ça fait vraiment du bien de te parler. Et toi, avec Ian?

-Je...je ne sais pas. Il y a quelques jours je le considérais seulement comme un ami. Enfin je crois. Mais depuis qu'il s'est remit avec Megan, je suis sur les nerfs. Tu crois que je l'aime?

-Le simple fait que tu l'envisages répond à ta question.

-Il est avec Megan...Et ça me fait mal. Je crois que je comprends ta douleur.

-Ma Nina! N'abandonne pas, tu sais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. Personne ne le sait. Mais j'ai bien vu qu'il n'était pas très heureux que je vienne avec toi hier soir.

Pendant plus d'une heure, nous parlâmes sentiment. Je décidais de faire comme si Ian n'était rien de plus que mon meilleur ami. Refouler mes sentiments. Et je me sentais capable de le faire. Pour son bonheur. Aujourd'hui, nous devions nous retrouver moi, Paul,Candice, Katerina, Zach (revenu d'Espagne hier dans la journée), Michael, Steven et Ian . Julie Plec devait venir aussi pour quelque chose d'important. Je savais juste que Candice était au courant et qu'elle était surexcitée. Paul avait pris des affaires avec lui et n'eut pas besoin de rentrer chez lui. Nous retrouvions nos amis au parc. A notre arrivée, Ian avait un regard impénétrable. Il regarda mon bras autour de Paul et je crus l'entendre grogner très faiblement. Mais je n'en étais pas sure. Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe et je me mis contre les jambes de Candice.

-Alors voilà, commença Julie Plec. Nous avons un nouveau studio, beaucoup plus grand à Atlanta. Vous allez donc devoir déménager quelques temps. Candice possède un appartement et Kat aussi .  
Je commençais déjà à jubiler.

-Mon appart est petit et il est à mon petit ami., fit Kat.

-Donc, poursuivit Candice, Nina, Paul, Ian, Michael, Steven et Zach vous allez habiter chez moi!

Je sautais de joie et renversais Candice dans l'herbe. Je n'allais plus être seule dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Nous roulâmes dans l'herbe légèrement humide sans nous soucier des autres.

-Mais, fit Steven, tu as assez de chambre pour nous 7?  
-Pil poil!, hurla Candice entre deux fous rires.

Nous arrêtâmes enfin mais continuâmes à rire comme des enfants.

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi!

Steven devait penser la même chose vu sa remarque.

-Reprenons les choses sérieuses, fit Paul. On cohabitera?  
-Oui!

-Oh mon Dieu, on va être avec des folles!

-Désolé les gars, fit Kat', mais mon copain n'apprécierait pas vraiment que vous habitiez avec nous. Vous êtes tous célibs! Oups, Ian, Paul, je vous avais oublié!

Pour ne pas que Paul se trahisse, je lui sautais dessus il tomba à terre en murmurant un merci presque inaudible. Après, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Ian. Il fulminait, je le voyais bien. Et je prenais un malin plaisir à me mettre à califourchon d'un Paul surpris tout en le chatouillant.

Pdv Ian

J'allais explosé. Pourquoi Nina se comportait elle ainsi avec Paul. Paul. Il était en couple non? Il n'aurait quand même pas osé... Je ne devais pas penser à ça. Néanmoins, j'avais remarqué la mine fatiguée de Nina. Je la connaissais par cœur. Après tout, c'était ma meilleure amie. Une petite voix murmure dans ma tête: «mais, si c'est ta meilleure amie, pourquoi enrages tu? Tu devrais être content pour elle et ne vouloir que son bonheur...». Je la fis brusquement taire, irrité. Entre temps, Nina s'était relevée, elle était couverte de boue. Je m'approchais d'elle, elle se tendit. Je lui enlevais l'herbe qu'elle avait dans les cheveux en faisant glisser très lentement ma main. Ensuite, je lui ôtais la boue de ses joues. Elle me fixa sans ciller une seule fois, et je fis de même. Ce moment magique fut interrompu par...Michael! Qu'il m'énervait celui la! Il prit Nina dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et se dirigea vers l'énorme fontaine du parc. Je voyais ses jambes s'agiter tandis qu'elle se débattait en hurlant et rigolant. Michael et elle se retrouvèrent sous la fontaine et trempés. Candice rigola et Zach se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il la pris à son tour et elle ne se débattit pas. Mais elle hurlait très fort en revanche. A en percer les tympans! Ils se retrouvèrent très vite sous l'eau.  
-Ah la la ces jeunes!, fit Julie en s'éloignant. Je vous laisse, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire...

Mon portable sonna et je décrochais.

_-Allô Ianinou?_

_-Megan?_

_-Oui. Alors, que voulait Julie?_

_-Je vais devoir habiter à Atlanta quelques temps avec Candice et les autres..._

_-Et moi aussi par conséquent._

_-Quoi?!_

_-Tu ne comptais quand même pas me laisser seule ici!_

_-Non, bien sur que non. Tu viendras avec moi si tu veux._

_-Mais je ne pourrais pas être souvent la dans tous les cas..._

_-Comment ça pas souvent la?_

_-J'ai un nouveau film à tourner et je ne pourrais pas rentrer tous les soirs, c'est à New York.  
-Ah. D'accord. Pas de problème! Je te laisse_

_-Ce soir je tourne. Je t'appellerai pour te dire quand je reviendrais! Bisous mon Ianinou._

_-Oui oui._

_-Je t'aime_

_-Ouais, moi aussi._

Je raccrochais. C'était quoi ce surnom? Ianinou? Pff... Bizarrement, je me fichais qu'elle ne soit pas la chaque soir et surtout ce soir. Je pourrais passer plus de temps avec Ni...euh Paul. Je le regardais. Ma question me brulais les lèvres. Je la laissais donc les franchir.  
-Paul, as tu couché avec Nina?

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Non bien sûr que non! Nina ne sera jamais plus qu'une amie, une petite sœur. Ça va pas la tête?!

-Désolé, je voulais juste être sûr. Mais pourquoi étais tu avec elle cette nuit?

-Elle avait besoin de moi. Enfin, plutôt de toi d'ailleurs.  
-Comment ça?

-Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait perdu quelqu'un de cher dans la nuit il y a longtemps et qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas que ça.

-Si j'ai bien compris, j'ai failli à mon devoir de meilleur ami?

-En quelque sorte...

Je me rappelais que l'année dernière une femme que je ne connaissais pas étais venue dormir chez Nina à la même époque. Elle était repartie comme elle était venue d'ailleurs. Je me maudis d'une dizaine de juron. Non mais quel imbécile! J'enchaînais les faux pas avec Nina depuis quelques temps. Je me promis de tout réparer . Nina et moi c'était devenu étrange. Presque plus de câlins, de bisous. Amicaux bien entendu. Et j'allais me rattraper dès maintenant. Une Nina trempée revenait vers moi. Paul me fit un clin d'œil et je courais vers elle. Au début, elle ne compris pas mon attention. Je le soulevais facilement et direction la fontaine.  
-Non Ian! A l'aide, au secours! NON!

L'eau froide me fit rire et je tournais sur moi même, elle dans mes bras. Elle ne se débattait plus et semblait...heureuse? Oui, c'était ça. Elle m'avait manqué cette Nina la! Après quelques minutes, je sortis et la reposa à terre. Ses cheveux trempés gouttaient et son maquillage était ruiné. Elle était si adorable et...flamboyante. Telle une Némésis(NA: la déesse de la vengeance) en colère. Une fois sec et la mauvaise humeur (fausse bien entendue) de Nina passée, nous décidâmes d'aller dans un petit restaurant non loin d'ici avant de nous rendre à Atlanta. Nous nous assîmes tous les huit. Telle une bande d'amis.

-Quand on arrivera, on fera une petite fête entre nous. Ok? Kat' tu viendras aussi.

-Tant qu'il y a de l'alcool ça me va!, rit Steven.

Katerina lui donna une tape sur la tête.

-Tu as le jeu just dance? Demanda elle

-Oui pourquoi?

-Parce que j'aimerais bien voir Steven danser dessus!

Nous rîmes en nous imaginant la scène.

-Ça te fait rire Ian? Tu passeras aussi!, gloussa Nina.

-Mais je me débrouille très bien tu verras.

La lueur de défi dans son regard me fit comprendre que je n'aurais jamais du dire ça.

Nous commandâmes à manger et la conversation se tourna vers Paul.

-Torrey viendra habiter avec nous tu crois?

Il lança un regard à Nina qui semblait mal à l'aise.

-En fait, nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis une semaine.

-Quoi!

C'était moi qui m'était exprimé le plus fort. Il me lança un regard.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis?, fis-je à moitié en colère.

Nina me caressa le bras et je me calmais.

-Tu étais un peu occupé ces derniers temps. Je l'ai juste dis à Nina .

Des regards méfiants se vrillèrent vers elle et je lui serrais machinalement la main. Elle soupira.

-Que tout soit bien clair. Je n'ai pas couché avec Paul j'avais besoin de lui pour quelque chose. Ensuite, il ne me l'a dit que ce matin. Bref, changeons de sujet.

Je vis Michael soupirer de soulagement. Mais pourquoi? Il me regarda et je soutins son regard, nullement perturber. Après quelques minutes, Steven accapara notre attention. Il montrait quelqu'un non loin de nous. Un paparazzi. On ne pouvait jamais être tranquille. Je serrais la main à Michael pour ne pas que la une des magazines people soit: « Ian Somerhalder et Michael Trevino, combat acharné pour Nina Dobrev ». Et ça pouvait être pire. Nous partîmes, il y avait deux limousines. Julie Plec et son collègue Kevin Williamson avaient prévu notre départ.

-Et nos bagages?, fit Zach.

-Elles sont prêtes, répondit Candice. Je me suis chargée de tout. Elles arriveront juste après nous. Bon, Kat, Michael, moi, Zach on monte dans la première. Ian, Nina, Paul et Steven dans l'autre. Aucune protestations!

Décidément, Candice était aussi déjantée qu'organisée. Je voyais bien que ça plaisait beaucoup à Zach d'être dans la première limousine mais en revanche beaucoup moins à Michael. Pour le faire enrager un peu plus, je passais un bras autour de la taille de Nina et lui ouvris la porte. Je me mis à côté d'elle et Paul face à moi. Nous parlâmes et rimes aux blagues de Steven. Nina s'allongea (il y avait largement la place) et mis sa tête sur mes jambes. Paul et Steven nous regardèrent, amusés. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir la conversation avec mes deux amis. Nina ne cessait d'ouvrir et de refermer le premier bouton de ma chemise.  
-Nina, fit Steven, arrête de torturer Ian!

Elle me regarda, surprise et je lui fis un petit sourire en coin. Je lui caressais la pointe de ses cheveux. Je la vis fermer les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, je l'appelais faiblement. Elle n'entendit pas. Je souris.

-Elle dort, chuchotais-je.

-Comment fait elle?, fit Steven. On est en plein milieu de l'après midi!

-Elle n'a pas très bien dormi.

Steven et moi nous tournâmes aussitôt vers lui. Il leva les bras en l'air avec un sourire angélique.

-Non Steven, je n'ai pas couché avec Nina!

-Arrête, ne vas pas me dire que tu es resté dans une chambre d'hôtel avec une fille aussi sexy que Nina et que tu n'as rien fait!, rit Steven

Paul le frappa gentiment.  
-Je te jure que non. Même si Nina est sexy, c'est comme ma petite sœur.

-Le prochain autre moi qui dit que Nina est sexy, je lui casse la gueule, plaisantais-je.

Comme si elle avait sentit notre regard sur elle, Nina ouvrit les yeux, sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors comme ça je suis sexy?, fit Nina

Nous rougîmes simultanément. Elle fixa ses beaux yeux marrons sur moi.  
-Ian, tu rougis?!

-Moi? Bien sur que non ma belle. Et bien sur que tu es sexy. Je ne voudrais pas une meilleure ami ressemblant à...

-Stop! Je ne veux pas de comparaison. Bref, je peux me rendormir sans que vous parliez de moi dans mon dos?

-Évidement!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle se rendormit. Je traçais des dessins invisibles sur sa peau et finis aussi par succomber au sommeil. Lorsque j'ouvris mes paupières, six paires d'yeux nous fixaient sans un mot. Ce drôle de réveil me fis réagir pour de bon!

-Alors, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée?, me dit Steven.

Nina, qui l'avait entendu aussi, bougea avant de se réveiller. Ses yeux papillonnèrent plusieurs fois et elle dit enfin.

-Oh! J'ai dormi longtemps?

-Aucune idée princesse, je dormais aussi.

-Bon, venez les dormeurs! On est arrivé.

Nous sortîmes, les membres endoloris. Nous montâmes dans un énorme immeuble et prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage (le 20 ème). Il n'y avait qu'une porte. Candice la déverrouilla et nous entrâmes.

-Ouah!, fîmes nous simultanément.  
Nous nous regardâmes et, comme des enfants, nous précipitâmes pour chercher la chambre de nos rêves.

**Chapitre 3 terminé! Donnez moi vos avis!**

**-Que pensez vous du rêve de Nina?**

**-Qui était Pavel à votre avis?**

**-Aimez vous la cohabitation de Steven, Ian, Paul, Zach, Candice, Michael et Nina?**

**-Avez vous des questions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marche face au soleil sans craindre la brulure du bonheur et laisse ton ombre lutter contre les ténèbres dans ton dos.**

_**PDV Nina**_

Ça a été très dur mais on a tous fini par se mettre d'accord. J'avais opté pour une chambre très confortable et simple, essentiellement en bois. J'aimais tout ce qui était naturel et elle m'avait complètement séduite. Celles de Ian et Paul étaient en tout début de couloir, et la mienne tout au fond. Michael avait beaucoup râlé sur le fait de ne pas être à l'étage mais j'avais réussi à le calmer. Au rez de chaussé il y avait donc Candice, Michael, Zach et Steven. J'étais heureuse de pas me retrouver juste à côté de ce dernier, lui et ses farces pouvaient faire des ravages dès le matin. Le plus étonnant, c'était que chaque chambre avait sa salle de bain, de taille moyenne mais luxueuse. J'avais découvert avec plaisir que dans la mienne il y avait une douche et une baignoire (ou plutôt un Spa) à deux places. Le tout dans l'ambiance de la chambre. Sans oublier les bougies parfumées bien entendu. J'avais sauté au cou de Candice, qui paraissait ravie que ça ma plaise. Nous étions tous assis dans le gigantesque salon de son appartement de...on ne sait combien de m². Candice avait refusé de nous le dire. Comment décrire cette salle à manger? Incroyable, design, étonnante, magnifique... Il y avait un énorme écran plasma accroché aux murs blancs. Ceux-ci étaient ornés de tableaux en noir et blanc de New York, Paris, Atlanta, Tokyo, Rome et encore pleins d'autres villes. Tous avachis dans le canapé, les uns sur les autres et le souffle coupé par l'excitation, nous devions avoir un drôle d'air d'un point de vue extérieur. Michael fut le premier à rompre ce silence reposant.

-Candice, quand, dans la voiture, tu nous disais que tu n'avais qu'un petit appartement que tes parents t'avaient offert, tu te foutais de nous?

Elle prit un air indigné.

-Moi?! Bien sûr que non, il n'a rien de spécial!

Nous protestâmes tous en même temps. Imaginé 7 grandes gueules brailler contre une seule et même personne, multiplié le tout par 10 et vous obtiendrez à peu près l'énormité du brouhaha dans la pièce. Candice leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

-Je trouve ça vraiment incroyable, ton appart est composé de pièces totalement différentes, c'est génial et... , fis-je

-Les pièces sont comme des mondes totalement différents, magnifiques et c'est..., dit Ian en même temps.

Nous nous regardâmes et terminâmes notre phrase en cœur.

-Magique.

Pendant un court moment, il n'y eu que moi et Ian, les yeux dans les yeux.

Mais évidemment, l'enquiquineur de service s'en mêla. Vous avez deviné, c'est Steven.

-Bon les romantiques si on parlait plutôt de ce que vous avez fait dans la limousine!

-Quoi?!, nous exclamâmes nous simultanément.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues alors que je n'avais pourtant rien fait.

-Vous vous endormez comme ça, me laissant seul avec comme seule compagnie un Paul sans humour! L'horreur!

-Comment ça?, s'indigna ce dernier, c'est plutôt toi et tes blagues douteuses l'horreur! Il voulait prendre les lacets de mes magnifiques converses et attacher Nina et Ian par les bras et les pieds!

Tout le monde s'esclaffa tandis que moi et Ian fusillâmes du regard un Steven qui se fit tout petit. Mais alors vraiment tout petit. Minuscule je dirais même. Je regardais du coin de l'œil ma meilleure amie et Zach discuter. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Si mignon.

Je soupirais. Eux ils allaient finir ensemble, c'était sur. Mais moi, je ne trouvais jamais le bon. Pas par manque de prétendants, pas du tout, c'est plutôt qu'ils ne m'intéressaient pas. Hors de question de faire comme il y a quelques honteuses années... Je fus interrompue par une main qui me secouait doucement le bras. Je clignais des paupières, surprise et rencontrais ses yeux bleus.

-Ninabella, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Non rien. Je pense que Candice et Zach vont finir ensemble.

Il fronça les sourcils, pas sur de comprendre ma phrase.

-Et c'est ça qui te dérange?

-Non pas du tout! Au contraire! Megan a raison je dois me trouver un mec. Regarde, il y a plein de couple. Toi et Megan, Kat' et Henri, bientôt Candice et Zach; il y avait Paul et Torrey. Steven et Michael en ont une par semaine. Je suis seule.

Il me serra affectueusement dans ses bras.

-Que je sois en couple ou non, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Quoi qu'il arrive.

-Tu me le promets?

-Je te le promets ma puce.

Il m'embrassa le front pour sceller cette promesse. Je me détendis et retournai à la conversation qui s'était volontiers passée de nous.

-J'ai rien pour ce soir, il va falloir faire les courses, disait Candice.

-Ok, les filles vous y allez, l'interrompit Steven

Katerina lui lança un coussin dans la figure.

-On y va tous ou personne n'y va et il n'y a pas de fête, fis-je.

-Écoutez Nina, c'est la voix de la raison. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de faire des bêtises, dit Zach en se moquant gentiment de moi.

-Moi? Aucune bêtise? Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas la Nina d'en dehors du tournage.

-Moi je la connais et elle ne fait rien, dit Ian

-Tu m'aurais connu un peu avant, tu n'aurais jamais pu dire ça.

-C'est à dire?

Je regardais Paul qui venait de me parler et lui fis un sourire éblouissant et sadique que j'avais emprunté à mon personnage Katherine.

-Oh la la on est mal, dirent mes deux principaux collègues.

-On verra ça ce soir, laisson tomber, déclara Steven.

On le regarda, il n'était pas du genre à dire des choses aussi sages, beaucoup trop impulsif!

-Allez on va au magasin maintenant il est déjà 18 heures! Nous pressa Candice.

-Pourquoi? Il ferme à 21 heure on a pas besoin de deux heures pour faire des courses!

-Il faudra une demi heure, plus une heure pour mettre les meubles à l'abri et ranger les courses,, une heure et demi de préparation pour les filles et une demi heure pour les garçons et environ un quart d'heure pour que toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'on va acheté soient ouvertes. On pourra donc commencer la fête dans 3 heures et 15 minutes. Soit à 21 heures 30 approximativement si l'on compte le temps du trajet.

Nous étions tous bouche bée, même Steven. Rendre un Steven muet = impossible. Sauf pour Cand', je l'admirais beaucoup pour ça. Elle avait débité tout son petit spitch sans reprendre sa respiration et avec aucune pause, même pour calculer.

-Alors là la blondasse(NA: Surnom affectueux), dit Ian, tu m'épates.

-Allez hop hop hop les enfants! On y va!

Un moins de trente secondes nous étions dehors en direction d'un hyper marché, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, sacs en mains et chaussures identiques aux pieds. Sauf Michael qui dans la précipitation avait prit une converse verte avec une autre violette. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise. Je m'approchais de lui.

-T'inquiètes pas t'es super sexy comme ça, j'adore.

Il me regarda dans les yeux pour déceler toute trace d'ironie dans ma phrase mais, n'en trouvant aucune, me fit un sourire éblouissant.

-Merci beaucoup!

-Bon Nina, tu fais quoi la!,me dit durement Ian.

Je haussais les sourcils, surprise par son ton froid et m'approchais de lui.

-Il y a un problème?

-Arrête un peu de draguer et aide moi à trouver des trucs à mettre dans ce fichu charriot!

Je lui tournais le dos, lui arrachais son fardeau des mains et commençai à le remplir. J'étais étonnée par sa colère mais savais qu'il allait s'excuser dans trois, deux, un...  
-Pardon Nina, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Avec le déménagement et tout...

-Pas de problème.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me fit un bisou dans le cou. J'en frissonnais. Ma peau me piquait à l'endroit où s'étaient posées ses lèvres Il me lâcha et partit avec les hommes pour acheter de l'alcool. Une petite fille me tira par le bras et je m'agenouillai pour être à sa hauteur.

-C'est ton amoureux?

-Qui ça ?

-Le monsieur aux yeux du ciel.

Je souris face à cette allusion à Ian.

-Non, c'est un ami...

Mais elle ne m'avait pas écouté et continuait dans sa lancée.

-Maman m'a dit que quand on voit l'amour, on doit lui courir après.

-Elle a tout à fait raison ta maman.

La blondinette me regarda elle était en pleine réflexion ce qui m'amusai.

-Tu dois lui courir après!

Je me tournais vers Ian, loin devant moi, le vit disparaître dans un rayon et reposais mes yeux sur la fillette d'environ 5 ans. Elle me sourit, prit ma main et y déposa un petit objet froid. Je voulus lui rendre mais elle secoua la tête et partit. Son insouciance me donnait tellement envie! Je regardais le cœur au creux de ma paume et, machinalement, je le mis dans ma poche de blouson. Je décidais ensuite de retrouver mes 7 amis . Si je me fiais au bruit assourdissant qu'ils faisaient, ils étaient au rayon petit déjeuné. Je les rejoins.

-Tu étais ou?, me demanda Ian

-Je t'ai entendu parler, à qui?, fit Paul

-C'est top secret, fis-je évasivement.

Michael haussa les sourcils mais ne dis rien de plus. Je regardais les deux cadis, celui de Ian et de Paul. Ils s'étaient trompés ou quoi? Toutes ces bouteilles ne pouvaient pas nous appartenir. Candice le remarqua elle aussi et soupira, exaspérée. Au moins, elle, elle avait pensé à prendre de la nourriture! Nous payâmes et rentrâmes à l'appart. Il nous fallut effectivement une heure entière pour tout ranger et déplacer les meubles. Kat' rentra chez elle pour ce changer et directement après, je filais dans ma chambre. Les valises étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt. Je décidais de m'habiller assez sage pour garder les robes pour les soirées. Je filais immédiatement à la douche. Les sept marchaient en même temps mais il y avait toujours de l'eau chaude. Je restais bien un quart d'heure à me savonner. Je sortis de la douche, me séchais à l'aide des moelleuses serviettes taupes. J'enfilais ensuite mes sous-vêtements. J'avais choisi un short noir assez court et moulant et un débardeur rose qui était magnifique. Je me maquillais légèrement et laissais mes cheveux détachés. Je me mis du vernis sur mes ongles de main assorti à mon haut. Deux trois bijoux et le tour était joué. Quand je voulus prendre des chaussures je me trouvais bien embêté. Mon sac n'était pas la. J'eus beau le chercher je ne sais combien de temps, il était introuvable. Je ne pouvais même pas mettre la paire que j'avais avant, ce serait horrible. Je n'ai qu'une paire de socquettes, elles sont blanches avec des rayures roses, grises, noires et argentées. Pas franchement chic! Nina, depuis quand te tracasses tu pour un aussi petit détail? Je n'avais qu'à les mettre et puis c'est tout! Je regardais l'heure. Candice n'allait pas être contente, j'avais dépassé le temps prévu de préparation. Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers. Les hommes étaient installés confortablement sur le canapé et je me dirigeai silencieusement dans la cuisine pour retrouver Cand' et Kat qui était déjà rentrée.

-Nina!, s'exclamèrent elles

-Désolé les filles! J'ai cherché mes chaussures pendant une heure, elles sont introuvables!

-Ils ont du les oublier! On ira les chercher demain. Je peux t'en prêter! Tu fais du combien?

-Hum, du 38.

-Ah, ça va pas le faire. Je fais du 41!

-Et moi du 36!, ajouta Kat.

-Tant pis! Je vais gardé ces chaussettes!

Elles rirent.

-J'adore!, fit Candice.

Je remarquais qu'elles étaient toutes les deux short long, débardeurs et ballerines. Pas la même couleur évidemment.  
-Mon short n'est pas trop court?, leur demandais-je

-Il est parfait, répondit Kat

-Fait pour toi!, dit Candice.

Je les aidais pour les petits fours et nous rejoignîmes les garçons.

-Nina! On ne t'avait pas vu!, fit Paul

-Je sais bien! Vous parliez encore de sport, j'ai pas voulu vous déranger, dis-je en m'asseyant.

Nous grignotâmes avec appétit et bûmes. Steven me regarda baissa les yeux vers le sol et faillit s'étouffer.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe mec, lui dit Zach en lui tapant dans le dos, le cocktail est trop fort pour toi?

Steven se mit à rire, croisa mon regard et rit de nouveau. Tout comme nous tous, il n'en était pas à son premier verre. Quand il réussit enfin à se rasseoir, il me lança un regard moqueur. Tout ça pour des chaussettes. Si jamais il me regarde encore une fois comme ça je... Nouveau regard ironique. Je lui sautais dessus, et il s'écrasa dans le canapé sous mon poids. Zach et Paul, assis à côté, s'écartèrent précipitamment tandis que je chatouillais Steven, incapable de bouger à cause de son fou rire. Les autres ne comprenaient pas n'ayant pas vu mes pieds. Finalement, Steven reprit le dessus et me hissa sur ses épaules, comme Ian l'avait fait il y a quelques jours. Il se leva, face aux autres.

-Regardez les chaussettes de Nina, elles sont pas mignonnes?!

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Comme il ne me lâchait pas, je le frappais et battis des jambes. Il me déposa tout doucement sur le sol et me fit un bisou sur la joue...tandis que je lui donnais un coup de poing dans le ventre.  
-Ouch!

-Le prochain d'entre vous qui me fait ça je lui brise ses bijoux de familles!

-Pff, tu frappes même pas fort!, dit Ian, c'est à peine si tu as des muscles dans les bras.

Je vrillais mon regard noir dans le sien mais ne l'effraya même pas.

-Le jour ou tu sauras soutenir ton propre poids en faisant l'équilibre sur une seule main tu m'appelleras!

Mes amis haussèrent les sourcils.

-Et toi, fis Kat ironiquement, tu sais le faire peut être?

Je n'aimais pas du tout ce ton supérieur.

-Oui. J'ai fais de la gymnastique à haut niveau.

Je vis les sourcils de mon meilleur ami grimper encore plus . Et oui, il ne savait pas tout sur moi.

-Alors si c'est vrai, me défia Paul, fais le piquet jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arrêter.

-Chiche.

Je m'exécutais et, la tête à l'envers...attendais qu'il me dise d'arrêter. Mon débardeur glissais peu à peu et ils le remarquaient bien. Je ne lâchais pas les yeux de Paul. Qu'allait il faire? Mon débardeur laissait maintenant entrevoir mes dessous en dentelles noires. Il rougit et me dit d'arrêter. Je fis une petite souplesse avant et me frottais les mains. Les hommes engueulaient Paul de ne pas avoir attendu. Le pauvre, il était rouge comme une pivoine. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça? Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal c'était sur. J'avais oublié que je ne supportais pas bien l'alcool. J'ignorais les garçons et me dirigeai vers Paul. J'enserrai sa taille, glissa mes mains dans son dos.

-Merci Paul, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Je fis un bisou sur la joue à un Paul tout surpris. Pour fermer le claper de Kat une bonne fois pour toute, je décidais une sortie magistrale. Plutôt que de reculer, je pris un peu d'élan et passais entre ses jambes, glissais sur les fesses et me relevais sans m'aider de mes mains. En voyant leurs têtes effarées, j'explosais de rire.

_**PDV Ian**_

Nina rigolait toujours et ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Candice s'était joint à elle. Quant à moi, j'étais trop abasourdi pour suivre l'hilarité générale. Moi qui croyait la connaître par cœur! Maintenant que j'y pensais, elle ne parlait pas vraiment de son passé et de sa famille. Je savais qu'elle téléphonait à ses parents et son frère très souvent mais ça s'arrêtait là. Je connaissais la Nina d'aujourd'hui, mais pas celle d'avant. C'était incroyablement frustrant! Comme pour me rassurer, je fis la liste de détails sur Nina que je devais surement être l'un des rares à connaître. Quand il fait beau pendant plusieurs jours, ses yeux s'éclaircissent et deviennent légèrement vert. Elle adore quand j'enroule la pointe de ses cheveux. Elle ne mange que lorsque quelqu'un est avec elle. Elle déteste le fond de teint. Elle adore l'odeur de la noix de coco... Ma longue liste m'apaisa un petit peu et je retournais dans le monde réel. Une grande discussion était visiblement commencée. J'essayais de reprendre le fil de cette conversation.

-Et toi Stev', t'en a eu combien?

-Oh je ne sais pas! J'ai arrêté de les compter! Mais le calcul est simple. C'était une fille par soir multiplié par 5 ans.

Les petites amies? C'était ça le sujet? Apparemment oui vu les protestations des autres.

-Comment tu as pu faire ça?! Une fille une soirée c'est ça?!, s'exclama Candice.

-Oui Stev', comment as tu pus faire ça!, insista Zach.

-Arrête vieux, fis Michael, tu l'as aussi fait au moins un mois comme nous tous.

-Quoi!,s'exclamèrent Katerina et Candice.

-Cherchez pas, c'est un truc de mec!, assura Steven, les filles ne font pas ce genre de choses, enfin pas vous.

-Et pourquoi pas?!, s'énerva Nina.

7 têtes se tournèrent brusquement vers elle. Maintenant que j'y pensais, elle n'avait rien dit sur la déclaration de Steven.

-Nina?, fis-je

Elle rougit et gloussa.  
-Oui Ian?

-Tu as quelque chose à nous avouer?

-Hum...

Elle cacha sa tête dans ses mains et son corps eut quelques soubresauts. Paul, qui croyait qu'elle pleurait, s'approcha d'elle et enleva les mains de son visage dans quelques paroles réconfortantes. Nina avait bien les yeux remplis de larmes, mais ce n'était pas de peine, au contraire. Un fou rire l'entraîna de nouveau.

-Non!, pas Nina c'est pas possible, fit Steven choqué.  
-Stop! Je ne dirais rien de plus, répondit elle.

On eu beau l'assaillir de questions, elle ne lâcha pas le morceau. Ses joues étaient toutes rouges.

-Bref, fit la blonde, Steven a un défi à relever je vous rappelle! Lancez just dance 3!

La scène fut vraiment...horrible. Steven avait deux pieds gauches et se trompait tout le temps dans les pas. Nina était légèrement dessoûlée. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne supportait pas bien l'alcool mais en deux verres elle avait été sur des nuages. Incroyable! Steven acheva sa prestation avec un salut final. On applaudi sa nullité. Nina était collée à moi et j'avais ma main autour d'elle. Candice passa ensuite. C'était déjà beaucoup mieux! Vint le tour de Kat puis de Michael. Je devais l'avouer, il dansait très bien!

-Allez Ian, à toi!

Nina m'encourageait en me poussant. La chanson fut Dynamite de Taio Cruz. J'avais déjà dansé en boîte et je pense que je n'en m'en sortis pas trop mal. Mais quelque chose me gênait. Je sentais le regard de Nina derrière moi, c'était comme si il me brûlait. D'une brûlure délicieusement chaude et entraînante. Je me concentrais sur ce sentiment très agréable et finis par ne presque plus bouger. Brusquement, je sentis de main sur mes hanches et quelqu'un se coller à moi en dansant. Nina! Mot pour qualifier cette sensation? Indescriptible. Nous ne formions plus qu'un corps qui dansait à l'unisson, dans un même souffle, un même battement de cœur. La musique s'acheva nous laissant déboussolés tout les deux. Nina secoua la tête et me poussa sur le canapé me faisant asseoir entre Michael et Paul.

-A mon tour!, lança t' elle

Party Rock Anthem de LMAO tomba. Ma meilleure amie commença à danser. Je fus surpris une fois de plus. Sa manière de bouger était stupéfiante. Il me semblait que pas une seule partie de son corps restait immobile. Elle était incroyablement belle et séduisante. Sa tenue assez courte ne faisait qu'en rajouter. Je déglutis difficilement et serrais les poings. Arrête Ian, c'est ton amie, c'est Nina. Mais une Nina super sexy. Ne laisse pas tes instincts t'emporter. Mais trop tard. Je vis que mes amis étaient dans le même état que moi mais ça ne me rassura pas du tout. Nina, dos à nous ne remarquait pas la soudaine gêne dans l'assistance. Je commençais vraiment à être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. La musique s'acheva. Steven et Zach n'étaient visiblement pas touchés par cette excitation collective. Tandis que Nina revenait s'asseoir, le souffle haletant, à côté de moi je me mis à prier qu'elle ne remarque rien. J'avais discrètement placé un coussin sur la bosse très voyante de mon jean. Hélas, je vis Nina pencher la tête pour y poser sa tête. Je la retenais et dit rapidement.

-Attenddeuxsecondesjereviensj edoisappelerquelqu'un.

Elle sembla comprendre à moitié et resta donc assise. Je me précipitais et filais dans la salle de bain. Une fois soulagé (NA: Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin! :D), je revins avec les autres. Paul et Michael s'étaient aussi éclipsés. Candice ne fit aucune remarque mais rit en silence. Une fois de nouveau au complet, nous dansâmes encore et encore, buvant et riant. Je ne sais pas comment mais nous réussîmes à rentrer dans nos chambres respectives très tard dans la nuit. Pour ma part, à peine eus-je posé la tête sur l'oreiller que je m'endormis aussitôt!

Chapitre 4 terminé!

Qu'en avez vous pensé?


	5. Chapter 5

Antipathie/ Haine: Sentiments inspirés par la petite amie d'un ami

_**PDV Nina**_

Je m'affalais dans le fauteuil de ma loge. Il était midi passé mais j'étais littéralement épuisée. Heureusement, Julie et Kevin nous avaient tous renvoyés chez nous pour cet après midi. Je n'avais plus qu'à prendre une bonne douche. Pour deux raisons. Premièrement, la soirée de la veille s'était finie très tard et j'avais l'air d'un zombie. Deux, on m'avait enduit une texture graisseuse dans le cheveux pour mon rôle d'Elena. J'avais horreur de ça! Je soupirais et entrais dans la salle de bain. Je devais me presser car les autres m'attendaient dans la salle commune. En 10 minutes, j'avais réussi à enlever toute cette graisse de mes cheveux. Je sortais et m'enroulais dans la serviette en pensant à la veille. On avait tellement rit! Mais le moment avec Ian avait été le plus...fort. Quand j'avais dansé avec lui, ou plutôt contre lui, je m'étais sentie transportée dans un univers parallèle. Un monde magique, intense, séduisant et parfait. Mon cœur battait si fort en y repensant, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Brusquement, j'entendis des voix dans ma loge. Je serrais un peu plus ma serviette contre moi. En reconnaissant les voix et les rires de mes amis, je me détendis. Il n'empêche que la prochaine fois je fermerais tout à clefs (oui je sais je dis ça à chaque fois, mais je suis tête en l'air)!

-Nina!, cria Ian, tu te dépêches un peu ou je viens te chercher!

-Aller, arrête de te faire belle tu es déjà parfaite!, renchérit Candice.

Hors, je m'étais de nouveau pétrifiée. Mes vêtements étaient dans la loge et non dans cette petite salle de bain! Comment allais-je faire! Si je demandais de l'aide aux filles, j'étais presque sure qu'un des garçons, par exemple Steven, s'empresserait de se jeter sur mes habits. Je n'avais pas trop envie qu'il découvre mes sous-vêtements! Alors, le plus discrètement possible, j'ouvris la porte. Ils étaient en pleine discussion et ne m'avaient pas vu. Évidemment, ma tenue était à l'autre bout de la salle! Je décidais de devenir Katherine. Elle, elle s'en ficherait totalement de passer devant des hommes avec une serviette autour de son corps. Même si la serviette était courte. Très courte. Je soupirais et traversais la pièce sans un regard pour mes amis. J'entendis plusieurs personnes suffoquer de surprise. J'attrapais mes vêtements, mes chaussures (on les avait récupéré le sac ce mati)n et me tournais vers eux.

-Quoi?

-Hum, Nina, je rêve ou tu n'es toujours pas habillée?!, fit Steven nullement gêné, dépêche toi ou je viens avec toi dans la salle de bain et te fais enfiler tout ça de force.  
Candice et Kat souriaient et Ian me semblait légèrement rouge. Ian? Rouge?! Ces trois derniers jours auront été très révélateur! Je n'eus pas le temps de le détailler que quelqu'un ouvrait brusquement la porte.

-Tout va bien ici, j'ai entendu des gens..., commença Robert Kinney qui joue Mason Lockwood dans la série.

Il devint si rouge que je crus qu'il faisait une attaque et je précipitais vers lui.  
-Ça va?, fis-je

-Pardon, répondit il en baissant les yeux et en fermant la porte

Tout le monde éclata de rire, moi la première. Peu à peu, je sentis les regards fixés sur moi et me dirigeai dans la salle de bain sous toutes sortes de réflexions. Il me fallut un quart d'heure pour être enfin prête. Nous sortîmes tous les huit. Robert avait mystérieusement disparu. Arrivés à l'appartement, nous nous précipitâmes sur le canapé.

-Nina, je n'ai jamais vu Robert aussi rouge!, rit Zach

-Ouais, ce pervers était vraiment mal à l'aise, dit Michael.

Je le regardais et lui demandais.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est un pervers?

-Tu te rappelles quand tu jouais Katherine et que tu l'embrassais? Il était resté plus longtemps pour en profiter!

-En plus, il te mate dès qu'il te voit, ajouta Candice.

Ian fronçait les sourcils, je l'imaginais déjà refaire le portrait à Robert si jamais il me faisait quelque chose. Bizarrement, cette idée m'enchantais! Mon ventre gargouilla et je me levais. Ils avaient tous l'air de morts-vivants avachis ainsi! J'aperçus mon appareil photo, que Candice avait BEAUCOUP utilisé la veille et les pris sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

-Bon, qui vient m'aider à faire à manger?

-Je dois y aller, je vous revois demain, fis Kat en partant après nous avoir fait la bise.

-Hum...il y a un match de rugby, on arrive après, dit Ian le porte parole masculin.

-Je ne sais même pas cuire un œuf, ajouta Candice.

Devant mon air dépité, Paul eut pitié de moi et se leva pour m'aider. Je le remerciais d'un bisou sur la joue et nous nous rendîmes dans la cuisine jouxtant le salon.

-Alors, on fait quoi?, fis-je.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant puis, au même moment, fîmes.  
-Spaghettis Bolognaise!

Nous rigolions mais les hommes, de la salle d'à côté, nous réprimandèrent. Paul faisait bouillir de l'eau dans une énorme casserole pendant que moi je tentais -en vain- d'ouvrir le pot de sauce tomate. Dans un mouvement irrité, je le retournais et le tapais fort, à l'opposé du couvercle. Ce dernier tomba par terre immédiatement mais la mauvaise nouvelle -pour Paul- fut qu'une petite partie de la sauce tomate vola avec en atterrissant...dans son cou. Il se tourna vers moi en haussant un sourcil. Il devait penser que c'était de l'eau!

-Mais...Nina...pourquoi ris tu?

J'étais morte de rire. Quand il passa sa main dans son cou et la retira toute rouge, mon fou rire augmenta tellement que je me pliais en deux, mes côtes n'ayant presque jamais étaient si douloureuses. Je risquais un regard vers Paul. Sa mine effarée était craquante et il me regardait comme un enfant surpris. Tour à tour, il me regardait moi et sa main droite. La lueur de défi dans son regard me permis d'éviter le pire. Dès qu'il amorça un mouvement, je tournais autour de la table en criant. Mais lui, il voulait se venger. Voyant qu'il ne m'aurait pas comme ça, il plongea sous la table et je le sentis effleurer mon pied.  
-Ah!, fis-je en hurlant et me précipitant dans le salon, lui à mes trousses.

Michael, Ian, Candice, Steven et Zach nous regardaient comme si on avait perdu la tête. Paul était à deux centimètres de moi et, dans un mouvement désespéré, je me jetais sur le canapé de droite et tombais directement sur...Ian. Candice avait eu le temps de se relever mais mon pauvre meilleur ami, allongé de tout son long, n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser écraser...par moi et Paul. Je me trouvais prise au piège entre leurs deux corps! J'entendis le bruit de mon appareil photo mais n'y fit pas attention, la main de Paul me tartinait à présent le visage de sauce tomate quand, enfin satisfait, il se laissa rouler à terre. J'étais allongée sur le ventre, sur Ian. Qui me regardait d'un drôle d'air d'ailleurs. Nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Dès que j'eus cette pensée, je me maudis intérieurement. Mon meilleur ami afficha un sourire ravageur sur ses si belles lèvres, bien conscient de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Ou peut être pas. Il sourit de ses dents blanches et approcha son visage du mien. Je m'étais figée et fermais instinctivement les yeux. Je sentis sa langue douce effleurer ma joue, me donnant la chair de poule. Quand j'osais enfin les rouvrir, je le vis avec de la sauce sur les lèvres.

-Miam! J'adore la tomate surtout sur ta joue Ninabella.

Je sortais de ma transe et lui fis un sourire sadique.

-Vraiment? Dans ce cas, savoure ça aussi!

Mes lèvres, pleines de sauces tomates, passèrent à quelques millimètres des siennes et il se retrouva avec une marque rouge de la forme de mon baiser au coin des lèvres. Je me dégageais ensuite en riant ( quoique un peu gênée) . Je devais bien avouer que l'idée de l'embrasser m'avait traversé l'esprit. Mais un mot, un mot unique m'en avait aussitôt dissuader. Megan. En me relevant, je me mis à la haïr, elle avait à sa façon détruit un moment potentiellement merveilleux. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'était même pas la. Mais j'avais la certitude qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle. Cette simple pensée me contracta douloureusement le cœur. Je partis quelques minutes dans la salle de bain, en prétextant aller me débarbouiller. Je le fis mais, mélangé à l'eau sur mon visage, mes larmes dévalaient mes yeux. Je ne pouvais même plus les arrêter. Je répétais sans cesse les même paroles dans mon crâne « Nina, tu es bête! Pourquoi te mets tu dans des états pareils?! Ian n'est que ton meilleur ami.» .Hélas, ça aurait pu marcher si une autre voix ne m'aurait pas dit « il est plus que ça, sinon tu ne pleurerais pas, n'aurais pas peur qu'il te repousse ,tu ne frissonnerais pas quand il te touche mais surtout, tu ne tremblerais pas d'une haine dévastatrice envers la petite amie de Ian, Megan ou non ». J'avais confié mes doutes à Candice hier soir, et elle-même m'avait assuré qu'il m'aimait aussi. Mais pourquoi avait elle dit ça? Pourquoi me donner de faux espoirs? Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui me ramena à la réalité. C'était vraiment le pire lundi de mon existence! Ou presque. La seule voix que je ne voulais pas entendre me demanda.

-Nina? Tout va bien? Tu avais une voix assez bizarre toute à l'heure...

Ravalant mes sanglots totalement idiots, je lui répondis d'une voix que j'estimais assez sure.

-Oui oui, je suis juste crevée. A cause de hier soir et tout.

-Ouvre moi.

-Non!

Je m'étais exclamée un peu trop brusquement, lui donnant des soupçons. Je regardais de nouveau mon visage. J'avais les yeux rougis et de grosses cernes que j'avais tenté de cacher avec du fond de teint ce matin. L'eau avait complètement ruiné mon minutieux travail. J'eus soudainement une sensation assez étrange. Je me sentis lassée et vidée de toute énergie, je n'entendais plus les martellements bruyants des poings de Ian sur la porte. Ma tête me tourna et je dus m'agripper solidement au lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Je me rappelais subitement les paroles de mon médecin il y a quelques années.  
-Nina fait des chutes de tension, si elle travail trop sans assez dormir, son corps la rappellera à l'ordre. N'aurais t-elle pas eu un traumatisme quelconque? Ça pourrait l'expliquer!

Ce jour la, j'étais restée pétrifiée sur ma chaise tandis que mes parents répondaient par la négative à la question du médecin. Si, j'avais eu un traumatisme. Et je ne pourrais jamais leur avouer.

-Nina! Répond moi ou je défonce cette p***** de porte!

La voix de Ian me ramena à la réalité. Je me rendis compte que j'étais assise par terre, adossée au mur. Il fallait que je le rassure, ce n'était rien. Dans un effort titanesque, je me relevais et déverrouillais la porte. Lorsque celle si s'ouvrit précipitamment, je tombais. Le noir complet s'abattit sur moi.

_**PDV Ian**_

Nina avait enfin ouvert la porte. Elle allait m'entendre à me faire peur comme ça. Quand je vis son visage, je retins de justesse un cri horrifié. Ses yeux étaient rouges et son regard vague, elle avait de l'eau partout sur le visage. Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et je la rattrapais tandis qu'elle tombait dans les pommes. Les autres, juste derrière moi, se précipitèrent vers ma meilleure amie, inconsciente dans mes bras. Je ne sus pas trop ce qui se passa après. Il me semble que j'ai un petit peu, bon d'accord, beaucoup, cédé à la panique. On coucha Nina et j'appelais en vitesse un médecin. Il était occupé mais mon ton colérique lui fit changé de priorités. 5 minutes plus tard, il dans la chambre de Nina qui commençais à se réveiller. Elle sembla surprise que nous soyons tous la autour d'elle.

-Mademoiselle Dobrev, que s'est il passé?, demanda le docteur

-Euh...Je me suis sentie vidée de toute énergie et je me suis...évanouie.

-Vous avez mal dormi ces derniers temps?

-Oui, cette dernière semaine a été épuisante.

-Bon, il faut impérativement vous reposer. C'est du surmenage. Avez-vous déjà eu des baisses de tension similaires auparavant?

Elle nous jeta un regard hésitant avant de répondre.

-Ça m'est arrivée quand j'étais un peu plus jeune.

Elle n'en dit pas plus et le médecin sortit sans un mot. Je m'approchais de lui, le payais.

-Veillez à ce qu'elle dorme, elle en a grandement besoin. Mais avant, il faut qu'elle mange, est elle anorexique?

-Non.

-Êtes vous sur?

-Oui!

Du moins, j'essayais de m'en convaincre moi-même. Étais-ce pour ça qu'elle ne mangeait pas quand elle était seule? Aucune idée. C'est une des possibilités. Après un bref remerciement, je rejoignis mes colocataires et ne prêtais aucune attention à ce qu'ils disaient et encore moins à mon portable qui vibra plusieurs fois. Je préparais dans un plateau une assiette remplie à raz bord de pâtes à la bolognaise, un grand verre d'eau et un fromage blanc. Nina adorait ça!

-Je vais apporter ça à Nina avant qu'elle ne dorme, fis-je aux autres.

-Ouais ouais, si tu veux!, répondit tant bien que mal Zach, la bouche pleine.

Paul hocha la tête et je me rendis à l'étage. Nina était toujours dans son lit devant la télé et avais une bien meilleure mine.

-Coucou princesse, je viens t'apporter ton déjeuné! Au lit en plus!

-Ian, c'était pas la peine je pouvais descendre!

Je me couchais à côté d'elle sous l'épaisse couette et posais le plateau sur elle. Elle me remercia et commença à manger. La télévision était allumée mais aucun de nous ne la regardait. Après quelques minutes, Nina me demanda.

-Ian, as tu mangé?

Quel idiot, dans la précipitation de ne m'étais rien préparé! Tant pis, j'allais pas en mourir!

-Non.

Elle me fit un éblouissant sourire en tendant sa fourchette pleine de pâtes entremêlées et me la tendit.

-Mange! J'en peux plus moi!

J'attrapais les pâtes dans ma bouche et ainsi de suite quelques fois.

-Fais attention Nina, je pourrais m'habituer à ce que tu me fasses manger!

-Aucun problème!

Nous rîmes et elle termina son repas. Je la regardais faire, un pli soucieux entre les sourcils. Était elle anorexique? Mangeait elle pour me faire plaisir?

-Ian? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Autant y aller de but en blanc.

-Es tu anorexique?

Elle rit de toute ses dents, croyant à une plaisanterie. Mon air sérieux la calma.

-Bien sûr que non Ian!

-Alors pourquoi ne manges tu pas quand personne n'est avec toi?

Elle sembla mal à l'aise et ses yeux se voilèrent sombrement.

-Hum, commença t-elle, je connaissais quelqu'un dont le père le battait et le laissais parfois des jours entiers sans le nourrir. Il devait se débrouiller tout le temps seul et faisais le mur quand il le pouvait. J'allais le voir à chaque vacances en Bulgarie et quand je revenais chez moi, je ne pouvais pas manger car je pensais trop à lui et sa souffrance quotidienne. Ca ne m'a jamais laché.

Je la serrais affectueusement dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Quelques minutes après, je la sentis se laisser aller.

-Ian, dit elle, tu veux bien rester avec moi? Je n'ai pas envi de dormir toute seule.

-Bien sur ma puce!

Elle se blottit contre moi, sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Son souffle chaud contre ma peau me détendait incroyablement. L'émission -nulle- qui passait ne m'intéressait pas. Je me rappelais tout à coup les messages non lus dans mon portable. Nina l'avait mis sur sa table de nuit avec le plateau. Je les lirais plus tard. Je jouais avec les cheveux doux de ma Nina, profondément endormie. Peu à peu, le sommeil me gagna et je me laissais aller dans le sommeil, ma tête contre celle de mon amie,collègue, colocataire, et encore bien plus.

18h30 (4 heures plus tard)

Vous voulez savoir ce qui m'a réveiller? Essayer de deviner . Non, ce n'est pas Nina. Encore moins la télé toujours allumée. Si vous pensez à un énorme bruit, vous chauffez. A quelqu'un qui en est la cause, vous brûlez. Steven? Non. Candice? Non. Zach? Non. Michael?Non. Paul? Non. Mais qui alors? Ce n'est pas Kat' non plus, elle n'est pas ici.

Je vais vous donner un indice, un seul. Ianinou. Et oui, c'est bien _elle_. _Elle_ qui crie de l'étage du dessous tellement fort que je l'entends malgrès l'épaisseur des mur. Que crie t-elle? Qu'elle veut me voir. Si je ne bouge pas maintenant, elle va débarquer dans la pièce et réveiller ma belle Nina plongée au pays des merveilles. Je réussis (non sans mal) à me décoller d'elle et je descends. Tous tournent la tête vers moi mais je ne la dévisage qu'_elle_ seule. Megan. Sa fureur me fait comprendre que je vais me prendre un savon. Mais, vous savez qu'elle est ma seule envie? Retourner me coucher avec Nina. Et mon unique pensée? Mais que fait elle ici! D'un pas nonchalant je descends les marches, ils voient que je suis énervé, par conséquent mes amis reculent un peu, sachant qu'un Ian réveiller du pied gauche est synonyme de « aie » pour les personnes qui croisent ma route. N'allez pas imaginer que je frapperais ma petite amie, je ne suis pas violent avec les femmes. Mais j'ai beaucoup de vocabulaire désobligeant et blessant en réserve, en plusieurs langues même. Et, à moins qu'elle n'est une raison valable pour m'avoir déranger, ledit vocabulaire risquerait de franchir mes lèvres. Assez crument, si vous voulez mon avis.

Je lui fis signe d'aller dehors, pour ne pas réveiller ma meilleure amie. La dispute put enfin commencer.


	6. Chapter 6

** "****_Une plaisanterie n'a jamais gagné un ennemi, mais a souvent perdu un ami._****"**

**_"Nous perdons toujours l'amitié de ceux qui perdent notre estime._****"**

**"****_Tant qu'un grain d'amitié reste dans la balance, le souvenir souffrant s'attache à l'espérance."_**

**_ PDV Ian_**

J'étais dans mon lit, les bras autour de ma tête, en train de fixer le plafond. Je ne prêtais aucune attention à Megan qui dormait à côté de moi, nue. C'était vraiment incroyable, d'après elle, Nina arrivait à me manipuler aussi bien qu'une marionnette. Et je devais bien avouer que je ne savais pas comment réagir. Il me restait une demi-heure à attendre avant de pouvoir me lever sans être trop en avance. Ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, je repensais à ma conversation de la veille avec ma petite amie et à ce qu'elle m'avait révélé.

Flash Back

Je lui fis signe d'aller dehors, pour ne pas réveiller ma meilleure amie. La dispute put enfin commencer.

-Megan, commençais-je, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi...

-Attends Ian! C'est plus à toi de t'expliquer! Je t'ai envoyé une dizaine de messages pour te prévenir que je serais la ce soir et qu'il fallait que tu viennes me chercher à l'aéroport! Je t'ai attendu pendant une heure avant d'appeler un taxi! J'ai imaginé mille et une excuse pour ne pas m'énerver contre toi! Et là, quand j'arrive, surprise! On me dit que tu es dans la chambre de Nina, en train de dormir avec elle et que je ne dois pas vous déranger!

-Et alors?! Ok, j'aurais du lire tes messages mais MA meilleure amie était malade et je suis resté avec elle! Tu n'avais qu'à me prévenir avant! Et si tu avais un peu de bon sens, tu aurais du deviner que je n'avais pas vu tes messages étant donné que je ne t'ai pas rappelé!

-Mets toi un peu à ma place! Comment aurais-tu réagi si tu m'aurais trouvé dans le lit d'un homme, meilleur ami ou non!

-Je t'aurais foutu dehors et j'aurais cassé la gueule à ce mec!

-Ah, tu vois!

-Laisse moi finir! J'aurais réagi comme ça car je sais que tu m'as déjà trompé dans le passé et que tu aurais recommencer sans aucune hésitation!

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux.

-J'ai fait une erreur Ian et je l'ai payé cher, crois moi! J'avais trop bu ce soir la! Je sais que tu vas me le rappeler tout le temps que je serais avec toi et je te comprend. J'ai aussi compris que tu me quittes à l'époque! Mais, si il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi TA Nina s'en est mêlé!

Je haussais les sourcils de surprise.

-Comment ça?!

-Oh, elle ne te l'a pas dit! Elle et son amie la blonde écervelée...

-N'appelle pas Candice comme ça!

-Pardon, bref, elles m'ont fait viré de mon film et m'ont humilié en public! Tu n'as pas vu à la télé toutes leurs interviews! Ou alors, elles t'ont occupé exprès! Elle m'ont fait passer pour une s*****, une traînée! J'avais fait une énorme erreur Ian, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je l'ai regretté, chaque soir durant notre rupture! Si j'ai mis tant de temps à te contacter une nouvelle fois, c'est à cause de ta meilleure amie! Elle m'a brisé Ian! Et je ne veux pas qu'elle recommence!

A ma grande stupeur, elle éclata en sanglots. Je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça. Je n'imaginais pas Nina faire une chose aussi...diabolique. C'était impossible! Mais Megan ne pleurais jamais habituellement. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir parlé si durement. Machinalement, je la pris dans mes bras et elle se calma.

-J'irai voir Nina pour mettre tout ça au clair.

-Ian, je t'aime je te le jure!

Elle me serra encore plus fort et m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

Fin du Flash Back

Il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve. Mais trop tard. Une part de moi espérait que Megan ait mentie. Je ne voulais pas me brouiller avec Nina. Aujourd'hui, j'allais tout faire pour l'éviter. Vous trouvez ça lâche? Et bien tant pis. Je le fais pour préserver mon amitié avec elle encore quelques heures. Sans faire de bruit, je me levais et allais prendre mon petit déjeuner. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Logique, aucun réveil n'avait encore sonné. Quand il fut 6 heures pile, je m'empressais d'avaler mon café brulant, me donnant une drôle de sensation dans la gorge. Je filais ensuite sous la douche, après avoir embrassé Megan. J'avais besoin d'eau froide pour me remettre les idées en place.

Tandis que l'eau coulait sur ma peau, je me dis que, pour une fois, c'était ma petite amie qui avait été la plus honnête. Je m'étais mal conduit avec elle ces derniers temps. On dit souvent que dans un couple il y en a toujours un qui aime plus que l'autre. Avant, c'était moi mais maintenant c'était le contraire. Pour cause? J'avais toujours du mal à lui faire confiance. Nina savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas me décevoir sur ce point la. Mais elle avait pris un trop gros risque de me le cacher. Un secret est tôt ou tard dévoilé. Après m'être préparé, je cédais la place à Megan et partis directement au studio, sans un regard pour mes amis. Tandis que j'arrivais, mon portable vibra 4 fois. 4 messages. Nina, Paul, Candice et Steven, je paris. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, j'ouvris mon Iphone.

-_J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?Megan nous a dit que tu ne voulais plus me parler... Ta Nina._

_-Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte cette peste, tu nous fait vraiment la tête?,_ de Candice

_-Coucou, on doit parler toi et moi, et tu vas TOUT m'expliquer_ de Paul

_-Alors, que t'ont fait Nina et Candice? Elles ont refusé de coucher avec toi? Coquin!_

Inutile de dire que c'était un message de Steven.

Durant toute la journée, je réussis de justesse à éviter Nina et Candice. Surtout grâce à Paul, à qui j'avais expliqué la situation. Il avait lui aussi été sidéré. Julie avait félicité Nina en lui disant qu'elle faisait très bien la jeune fille frustrée qu'était Elena. Normal, quoique un peu ironique. Mais l'heure fatidique était arrivée. J'étais dans ma loge et je savais que ma meilleure amie allait venir. Mes pensées furent confirmés 5 minutes après.

-Ian, s'exclama t-elle, tu vas tout de suite m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as évité toute la journée!

Les microscopiques chances que je garde mon calme venaient d'être réduites à néant par son ton colérique. Elle voulait que je me justifie? Très bien!

-Parce que je ne veux plus te voir! Ton masque est tombé Nina!

Elle pâlit tellement que je crus qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

-Que...quel...masque?

-Tu as tout à fait raison quand tu dis que je ne te connais pas! Tu es une menteuse, une tricheuse, une hypocrite et une manipulatrice!

Elle écarquilla les yeux de colère.

-Comment oses tu dire ça?! Qui a été la pour toi quand tu allais mal!

-Non toi comment oses tu dire ça! J'ai appris ce que tu avais fait à Megan, j'ai vu les interviews ou tu la rabaissais! C'était honteux et lâche! Indigne de celle que je croyais être ma meilleure amie! Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais, mais ce n'était certainement pas mon bonheur. « Le pauvre Ian est tombé entre les griffes de cette femme venimeuse »! Pour qui tu te prends! A partir de maintenant, tu ne seras plus qu'une collègue et colocataire! Non, mieux que ça, tu ne représenteras plus rien à mes yeux!

Ma tirade terminée, je sortis de ma loge sans lui adresser un regard. La porte franchie, je sentis un grand vide au plus profond de moi même mais ne m'attardais pas sur ce sentiment qui m'oppressait. Megan m'attendait, je me dirigeais vers elle et l'embrassais à pleine bouche.

_**PDV Nina**_

Cela devait faire dix minutes que j'étais ici, genoux à terre, totalement immobile. Je ne ressentais rien; comme si je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, dépourvue de sentiments. Non, quelque chose palpitait au plus profond de moi même, m'irradiant totalement le corps et me martelant les oreilles. De la haine. Depuis le retour de Megan, Ian et moi ce n'était plus pareil. On passait des rires à la dispute en quelques minutes. Elle a voulu se débarrasser de moi. Et elle a réussi. Ian me hait maintenant. J'avais des larmes pleins les yeux mais elles refusaient obstinément de couler. Quatre jours. En quatre jours elle m'a rayée des yeux de mon ancien meilleur ami. J'imaginais des centaines de scénarios pour le lui faire payer. Mais, à chaque fois, Ian apparaissait avec son regard méprisant et ça me détruisait. Le même regard qu'il m'avait jeté il y a quelques minutes. L'après midi de hier me semblait bien lointaine à présent. J'avais été si heureuse. En 24 heures, j'étais passée de comblée à frustrée puis à...rien. C'était ce mot qui me qualifiait en ce moment même. Rien. Mes paumes saignaient à cause de mes ongles si profondément enfoncés dans ma chair, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Ma douleur était la seule chose qui me prouvait que j'étais encore vivante. Vous pensez que j'exagère? Pas du tout. La dure réalité se ramenait à moi. Sans Ian, je n'étais rien. Une chose abjecte, peut être.

Mon portable sonna et, machinalement, je l'ouvris. Inutile de dire de qui j'espérais que provenait le message. Mais espoirs furent réduits en miettes et je me recroquevillais encore plus sur moi même quand je lus le texto de Paul.

_-Nina, Ian m'a raconté ce que tu as fait à Megan avec Candice, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me déçois, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce comportement._

Comment ai-je pu penser un instant que Paul prendrait mon parti? Il était le meilleur ami de Ian. Bizarrement, je ne regrettais pas ce que j'avais fait à cette garce. Mais je devinais qu'elle n'avait pas souffert un centième de ma torture actuelle. Oui, je lui avais ruiné sa réputation. L'ironie du sort était que j'avais fait ça pour Ian et que c'était précisément pour ça qu'il me détestait à présent. En le voyant si mal, je l'avais vengé. Peut être que si je lui avais avoué avant, il m'aurait pardonné. Mais je ne me voyais pas arriver en lui disant « Ian, c'est bon je t'ai vengé, ton ex s'est prise la honte de a sa vie! Tu viens, on va boire un verre pour fêter ça? » alors qu'il était effondré sur lui même. J'avais mis trois longs mois à ce qu'il ne soit plus l'ombre de lui même. On a été très heureux pendant une année entière et voilà qu'elle revient à la charge et brise notre amitié. Je ne sus pas combien de temps je restais la à ruminer dans mon coin. J'ouvris mon blackberry et vit qu'il était 21 heures. Cela faisait donc trois heures. D'un geste désintéressé, je fis défiler les messages, ignorant les appels manqués.

De: Candice

-Coucou ma belle! Ne t'inquiète pas, on va faire payer Megan et elle ira pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère! Quand je l'ai vu embrassé Ian un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, j'ai failli la tuer.

-Nina, ou es tu? Je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans ta loge...Tu dois être sortie. On se retrouve à l'appart? Bisous je t'aime fort.

-NINA!Tu vas répondre à mes appels oui ou mer**!

-Ou es-tu? On commence à s'inquiéter! Répond moi stp!

De: Zach

-Candice est en train de péter une pile et d'insulter Ian de tous les noms. Dis nous ou tu es!

De: Steven

-Tu es avec un mec? Si oui, ce serait cool de nous prévenir! Appelle moi quand t'a fini.

-Nina, Ian vient de nous dire que vous vous êtes engueulés. Tout va bien? Appelle moi et je viens te chercher.

De: Michael

-Nina, je suis mort d'inquiétude, que fais-tu? Si Ian t'a blessé d'une quelconque manière, je lui casse la gueule si tu veux. Répond moi. Bisous

De: Katherina

-Comment avez vous pu faire ça à Megan! Elle a juste fait une erreur, ça ne se fait pas! Maintenant madame fait le fantôme! Pff...Tu crains la.

Je soupirais. Au moins, les « camps » sont faits. Kat, Ian, Paul et Megan (c'est pas nouveau pour elle) me détestent. Enfin, Paul je ne sais pas trop. Candice, Michael et Steven me soutiennent et Zach est...neutre. Plutôt que de penser à mon malheur, je répondis à mes amis.

-Coucou, oui tout va bien je suis juste allez prendre l'air. Je rentre bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Néanmoins, je n'arrivais pas à appuyer sur Envoyer. Il le fallait pourtant. Je fermais les yeux et le fis bon gré mal gré. Il fallait que je rentre, le studio allait fermer. Je me félicitais de ne pas avoir pleuré, personne ne remarquerait ma tristesse. Je sortis et la fraicheur de la nuit me fit du bien. C'était la pleine lune. Je me rendis compte que nous étions le 22 septembre, dernier jour de l'été. Je souris avec nostalgie en repensant à toutes nos sorties sur la plage entre amis. Mon cœur se réchauffa pendant un dixième de seconde avant de redevenir glace. Plutôt que de prendre un taxi, je décidais de marcher jusqu'à l'appartement, qui était à une heure à pied des studios. Quand je pénétrais enfin dans l'appartement, j'étais gelée. Pas à cause de mon trajet, mon âme était froide et dure comme de la pierre. Je ne fis pas attention à Candice qui me sautait au cou de soulagement. Je ne voyais qu'une seule et unique chose. Ian, faisant sa valise, Megan à son côté.

-Tu pars?

Ma voix était si faible et insignifiante que je me demandai s'il avait entendu ma question.  
-Oui, fit il d'une voix dure sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers moi.

-Il va partir quelques temps habiter avec Megan et va revenir plus tard, me chuchota Candice à l'oreille.

Cette fois-ci, je luttais vraiment contre les larmes. Oui, je lui avais menti par omission. Mais de là à ce qu'il parte! Paul, qui avait un regard imperturbable depuis mon retour, décrispa un peu ses traits, qui devinrent emplis pitié. Qu'il se la garde!

Mes infimes espoirs de me réconcilier avec mon meilleur ami furent réduits à néant. Je courais dans ma chambre, m'enfermant à double tour. Ma dernière pensée lucide m'acheva. Il était devenu ancien meilleur ami. Il m'avait rayé de sa vie. Je sombrai dans le plus noir des tourments.

Fini! Oui, je sais, vous avez des envies de meurtres. La dispute Ian/Nina a été assez violente. Le départ de Ian, un peu précipiteé. Dans ce chapitre j'ai voulu casser les « je t'aime, moi non plus ».


	7. Chapter 7

_**"Les amis sont les anges qui nous soulèvent quand nos ailes n'arrivent plus à se rappeler comment voler."**_

_**PDV Nina**_

Deux mois, jour pour jour. Deux mois qu'il avait quitté l'appartement. Deux longs mois. Oui, aujourd'hui nous étions le lundi 22 novembre 2010, 7 heures du matin. Aujourd'hui, il revenait. Mon seul sentiment fut de la peur, peur de ne pas réussir à faire paraître que tout va bien. Pendant les tournages, j'y allais à fond, faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Les producteurs n'avaient rien remarqué. Lui non plus. Tant mieux. Chaque jour, je me précipitais aux studios pour le voir, pour le croiser. Je bénissais les moments ou nous tournions ensembles. Weekend ou encore vacances étaient devenus torture. Car, en dehors des tournages, je ne le voyais pas. Beaucoup me prendrait pour une folle de vivre pour le voir, lui parler même si ce ne sont pas mes mots. Peut être bien. Mais alors, cette folie est délicieuse, seule remède au trou béant dans ma poitrine. Chaque soir, il saigne un peu plus. Mais je ne le montre pas. Steven, Candice, Michael, Paul et Zach savent que je ne vais pas très bien, ils me soutiennent. Et je souris pour eux. Je me lève le matin pour eux (et pour _lui_ aussi).

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à nouveau proche de lui. Malgré moi, j'espère que ça va s'arranger_._ L'espérance me fait tenir debout, mes amis me donnent la forcent de vivre, mais pas d'avancer. Lui seul le peut. Mon travail me procure un moyen d'oublier. Mais la nuit, elle, n'est que diabolique ,interminable et indispensable période, qui me culpabilise, dévore mes rêves et les recrache dans la forteresse de pierre qu'est devenue mon cœur. Candice a voulu me venger. J'ai refusé. Dans tous les cas, elle a fait quelque chose pour mon bonheur. Elle a demandé à Ian de revenir et s'est excusée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit d'autre, mais il a accepté. Nous ne travaillions pas cette semaine, étant donné que jeudi c'était Thanksgiving. Je ne le fêtais pas avec ma famille cette année la. En fait, je n'avais rien de prévu. Tous mes amis rentraient chez leurs parents pour l'occasion.

Sortant de mes pensées, je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain. Et je me fis un serment. Je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner auprès de Ian. Hémorragie interne due à ce prénom. Encore et toujours.

Je savais que la garce ne serait pas là car elle est partie pendant 3 jours au Caraïbes voir ses parents. J'avais lu dans un magazine qu'elle passerait Thanksgiving avec Ian et sa mère Edna ainsi que le demi-frère de Ian dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Edna s'était remariée il y a 10 ans et avait eu un autre fils. Le beau-père de Ian était très rarement chez lui si j'avais bien compris. Ma mère et celle de Ian se connaissaient, elles s'étaient déjà rencontrées une fois quand ma mère était venue me rendre visite. Edna est une femme pleine d'enthousiasme et toujours de bonne humeur. Je l'appréciais beaucoup, bien que nous ne nous soyons vu que 3 fois. Tandis que je m'habillais, on toqua à la porte.

-Oui?, fis-je

-C'est Candice, ouvre moi.

Je lui ouvris et commençai à me brosser les cheveux. Je n'avais presque pas besoin de faire semblant avec elle, et ne lui cachais rien. Ou presque.

-Il arrive dans une heure.

Je fis tout pour empêcher mes mains de trembler. Je la remerciais intérieurement de ne m'avoir que prévenu ce matin, sinon j'aurais eu encore plus mauvaise mine. Oui, j'ai la tête d'une fille qui a passé son weekend-end à pleurer. Comme à chaque fois. Le lit de Ian avait été une véritable éponge ces derniers temps. Dès que la maisonnée était endormie, je me glissais dans sa chambre. Candice le savait. Elle me couvrait. Quand je disparaissais pendant une journée entière, elle disait que j'étais dans ma chambre. Mais non, j'étais dans la sienne.

Je finie de me préparer. Candice était partie. Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Silencieusement, je me dirigeai vers _sa_chambre pour en changer les draps.

Tandis que je termine de faire le lit, Paul m'appelle. Il ne doit pas me voir ici. Je termine en vitesse, mon pied bute contre quelque chose et je manque de tomber. A cause de quoi? D'une pile d'une trentaine de magazines peoples, Ian à l'affiche. J'avais oublié de les ranger. Les pas de Paul dans le couloir. Il est trop tard. Je pousse la pile sous le lit et m'enfuis. Paul était l'un des plus inquiet pour moi. Il m'avait pardonné presque aussitôt, après tout j'étais son amie. Son regard profond me gêne, j'ai l'impression qu'il voit la Nina ravagée en dessous des apparences. Il remarque avec plaisir que j'ai mis du crayon noir. Je ne me maquillais presque jamais quand j'étais ici. Il me parle mais je l'entend de très loin, mes sens accaparés par le bruit de la porte. Tout d'abord, je reste pétrifiée. Mais, très vite, je m'élance tout droit vers...ma chambre.

(NA: hahaha! Et non, ce n'est pas vers Ian! Je sais, vous voulez me tuer! Ne faites pas attention à moi, je ne fais que passer...)

_**PDV Candice**_

Ian venait d'entrer. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il ait accepté de revenir. Il m'avait semblé que ça le soulageait un peu. J'avais réussi à le convaincre en a peine 5 minutes. Au fond, je suis persuadée que Nina lui manque. Plus qu'il ne veut l'avouer. Penser à Nina me serra le cœur. Ça a été très dur pour elle. Je m'en suis voulue infiniment, c'était de moi que venaient la plupart des idées pour la vengeance. La voir si...vide m'avait chamboulé. Ian seul pouvait la sortir de sa léthargie. En espérant que ça ne soit pas trop tard.

Ian vient d'entrer, à son sourire je devine que je suis pardonnée à 100%. Il était passé à autre chose. J'entends la porte de la chambre de Nina claquer et Paul l'appeler désespérément. Ian semble surpris mais je change vite de sujet.

-Alors Somerhalder, de retour parmi nous?  
Il me fit la bise ainsi qu'à tout le monde. Il était resté proche du cast, seules moi et Nina ne venions pas aux soirées. Ian avait bien fait comprendre que ça serait soit Nina, soit lui. On avait même pas eu à choisir, Nina avait tout le temps refusé de sortir. Le pire, c'était que s'était pour le bonheur de Ian. Moi, je restais avec elle pour la soutenir. Michael était devenu un peu froid avec notre nouveau/ancien (ça dépend du point de vue) colocataire.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas petit-déjeuner! On a préparé un festin de roi!, fis-je avec entrain.

-Non!

Riant aux éclats, nous nous assîmes à la table. Mais il y avait une chaise vide. Nous, nous étions habitués. Pas Ian.

-Nina ne vient pas?, demanda t-il

-Non, fîmes nous simultanément

-Elle m'en veut?

Son air si fragile et enfantin m'étonna, lui toujours si fort. On aurait dit que l'opinion de Nina était la plus importante. Michael faillit s'étouffer avec le reste de café. Steven lui donna un grand coup dans le dos.

-Non elle ne t'en veut pas, fit Zach. Ça a été dur pour elle.

Il semblait surpris (on aurait dit un hibou avec ses yeux bleus si dilatés) et gêné.

-On aurait pas dit pendant le tournage.

-Elle masque ses émotions à tout le monde, fis-je en murmurant pour moi même.

Hors, tout le monde m'avait écouté.

-C'est à dire?

Michael, qui venait de retrouver son souffle, s'exclama.

-C'est à dire?! Elle se morfond tous les jours un peu plus! Elle ne sort plus, ne parle plus. Elle pleure tout le weekend end. Elle mange et souris pour nous faire plaisir! Sa chambre est son refuge, elle a peur de tout. Elle ne demande rien, ne se plaint pas. Elle téléphone tous les jours à sa famille pour les rassurer. Mais elle ne fait rien! Elle ne regarde même pas la télé hors mis les films d'horreur. Chaque semaine, elle fait l'effort de nous rejoindre au salon, elle plaisante. Mais son rire est faux. Tu lui as broyé le cœur Ian Somerhalder. Tu voulais la punir? Tu l'as fait au centuple et ta colère l'a tué!

Diverses couleurs étranges passèrent sur le visage de Ian. Rouge, jaune, vert et à la fin blanc. D'ailleurs, il le devint tellement que je crus qu'il allait s'évanouir. Le verre qu'il tenait à la main explosa sous la pression de ses doigts mais il se fichait des morceaux de verre entaillant ses doigts. Il était en état de choc et ne bougeait plus. Je criais, horrifiée par le sang qui coulait de ses doigts.

_**PDV Ian**_

Non, c'était impossible. Michael mentait. Je l'aurais remarqué si elle allait mal. Au tournage elle...La dure réalité s'imposa à moi. Au tournage elle joue. Elle fait son rôle, rien de plus. Si j'aurais été seul, j'aurais frappé le mur à m'en briser les os. Durant deux mois, je l'ai ignoré. Pour la punir. La voir indifférente avait redoublé ma colère. Du coup, je disais à Megan de venir me chercher, l'embrassant fougueusement pour la faire réagir. A chaque fois, elle disparaissais. Un vrai courant d'air. Je lui avais fait du mal. J'avais pris un congé de deux semaines juste après notre dispute. Je l'avais laissé, abandonné. Ma promesse me revint brutalement à la figure.

_-Que je sois en couple ou non, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Quoi qu'il arrive._

_-Tu me le promets?_

_-Je te le promets ma puce._

Je n'étais qu'un con. Ces derniers temps, je ne lui avais pas fait payé son mensonge mais cette indifférence, qui n'était qu'un masque. Depuis quand je ne lui en veux plus? Je ne lui en ai peut être jamais voulu à vrai dire. J'avais trahi me promesse. Je me jurai de tout faire pour me faire pardonner, pour me racheter. Elle me manque. Même Megan n'a pas plus combler ce vide titanesque dans ma poitrine. J'avais besoin d'elle.

_**PDV Nina (quelques minutes avant)**_

Paul était enfin parti. J'étais assise en boule contre la porte, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Discrètement, j'ouvre la porte et me rend dans sa chambre. D'un mouvement fluide, je récupère les magazines. Plutôt mourir plutôt qu'il tombe dessus! Je retourne dans ma chambre. Il est si beau sur ces pages. Certaines étaient tachées, à cause de mes larmes. Surtout celles où Megan apparaissait, un sourire possessif sur les lèvres. Ma haine envers cette garce n'avait pas diminué, au contraire. En revanche, je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Ian. Il m'a délaissé comme une vulgaire chaussette, détruit le cœur mais je ne lui en veux pas. Je commençais à prendre conscience de son importance à mes yeux. Je ne me serais pas mise dans cet état pour Steven ou encore Zach; même pas pour Candice. Je ne dis pas que je n'aurais rien ressenti, mais pas aussi fort que pour mon Ian. Mon Ian.

Ces deux mots suffisaient à réchauffer mon cœur. S'il était là, c'était surement pour me pardonner. Arête Nina, ne commence pas à espérer. Jamais. Mais trop tard. Une faible lueur d'espoir réanima mes traits, me forçant à me lever tout droit vers la salle de bain. Je jetais les magazines dans la poubelle et me faisais face. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, je faisais réellement attention au reflet du miroir. J'avais l'air...éteinte. Ian ne devait surtout pas me voir comme ça, si faible. Même s'il me déteste toujours -coup de couteau dans le cœur...aie- il ne voudrait pas que je sois comme ça. Je ne veux pas que nos retrouvailles se fassent dans la pitié. Je dois me montrer forte, comme lors des tournages. La seule différence, c'est qu'ici je ne tournerais pas un rôle. Je ne serais ni Elena Gilbert, ni Katherine Pierce. Je serais moi.

Il fallait que je le vois. Impérativement. Maintenant. Des voix au rez-de-chaussé attirèrent mon attention. Un bruit de verre cassé et le cri de Candice me précipitèrent droit vers l'escalier. Les supplications de Zach me le firent descendre. Ian s'était blessé. Oubliant ma peur, j'entrais dans la salle à manger. Et me stoppais aussitôt. Ian était la, dos à moi, droit comme un i. Je voyais sa main pleine de sang, tenant le verre qui était cassé. Pourquoi ne réagissait il pas? Certes, ce n'était pas une grosse plaie mais quand même! Sans réfléchir, je courrais jusqu'à lui.

_**PDV Ian**_

Des mains que je connaissais bien m'effleurèrent, me ramenant à la réalité. Je fermais les yeux, certains que ce n'était qu'un mirage. Ces doigts si fins détachèrent mes doigts du reste du verre. J'eus envi de pleurer.

-Ian, suis moi. On va nettoyer tes plaies.

Cette voix semblait faible et triste. Fermant toujours les yeux je la suivis sans un mot. Nous montions les escalier. Nous étions enfin arrivés dans sa salle de bain. Mes paupières se soulevèrent enfin. Tandis qu'elle nettoyais mes plaies, je fus émerveillé et horrifié. Émerveillé, car ce n'était pas une hallucination. C'était bien ma Nina. Horrifié par sa maigreur et son teint terne. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça? Ses traits trahissaient une immense fatigue, on aurait dit qu'elle avait brusquement vieilli et qu'elle tenait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Ses yeux rougis me broyèrent le cœur. Elle fuyait mon regard. Je devinais qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la vois si vulnérable. Cette pensée me laissa un goût âpre dans la bouche. Elle m'entraîna sans un mot dans sa chambre puis vers la porte. Aussitôt, je me jetais sur celle ci dans un fracas assourdissant et tenta de fermer à clef mais mes doigts tremblotants n'y arrivèrent pas à cause des pansements. Alors, ma princesse le fit à ma place, bien que surprise. Je lui pris ses mains et les serra. Rien à faire, elle regardait toujours le sol. Alors, je me mis à genoux, les larmes dévalant mes yeux.

-Ninabella, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, je ne me suis pas rendu compte, j'ai été égoïste avec la femme à qui je tiens le plus dans ma vie. Je te supplie de nous pardonner, moi et ma lâcheté. Si tu acceptes, je rattraperai ma promesse, je serais la pour toi, et pour toujours cette fois. Si tu refuses, ce que je comprendrais, j'arrêterais de te voir si c'est ce que tu souhaites...

Je ne pus pas continuer, elle s'était mise à genoux à son tour et avait posé son doigt sur ma bouche.  
-Chut Ian, ne pleure pas, dit elle alors qu'elle même pleurait à chaudes larmes, je t'excuse et je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. Je n'aime pas Megan et je ne l'aimerai jamais mais si c'est elle qui te rend heureux, je supporterais. Pour toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Et nous voilà tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre pleurant toutes les larmes de note corps. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour évacuer toute la rancœur, la douleur et la tension des derniers mois. Nous restâmes longtemps comme ça, ce qui nous fit le plus grand bien. Mon vide disparut mais je ne la serrais que plus fort. Nos larmes taries, nos regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Il me semblait que nous communiquions par des sentiments, des sensations, à travers un simple regard. Nous nous touchions la peau, pour être bien sur que l'autre était bien là.

-Je crois que nous avons une nuit à terminer, fis-je d'une voix rauque.  
Elle acquiesça et je la portai sur son lit. Il me sembla que nous étions deux mois auparavant, dans son lit, bien avant que Megan arrive.  
-Dois-je faire semblant d'être malade?, fit elle

Son sens de l'humour m'avait manqué!

-Seulement si quelqu'un arrive et nous dérange.

Elle rit. Comment ai-je pu supporter son absence? Je me calais contre elle, elle pris ma main. Son odeur m'avait elle aussi manqué. C'est ainsi que nous nous endormîmes, main dans la main, sous l'apaisant soleil du matin.


	8. Chapter 8

_**PDV Nina**_

Lorsque je m'éveillai, je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux. J'avais peur que la soirée...euh non matinée de hier est été un simple rêve. La chambre était aussi claire que dans ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Qui sait? Je m'étais peut être assoupie quelques minutes. Ian allait peut être arriver d'une minute à l'autre dans l'appartement, toujours énervé contre moi. Angoissant à cette idée, je me retournais brusquement...et cognais quelque chose de dur. Qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un cri surpris. J'étais pétrifiée. Cheveux noirs en bataille, yeux bleus encore endormis, on aurait dit une réplique parfaite de Ian. Mon subconscient avait peut être crée cette image pour me réconforter. La bouche ouverte, je le détaillais quelque secondes. Ce ne pouvait pas être une image. Aucune ne pourrait être si magnifique, si authentique. Des flashs de la soirée me revinrent en mémoire. Je n'avais pas rêvé, nous nous étions bel et bien retrouvés. D'un seul coup, je sautai du lit et arrivai juste à côté de lui. Ensuite, je le serrai aussi fort que je le pouvais. Il me rendit mon étreinte, bien qu'à moitié couché sur le sol.

-Hum, si tu t'en veux autant pour m'avoir fait tombé, je crois que je te pardonne.

Je ris et lui frappais gentiment l'épaule. Quand je me rendis enfin compte de sa légère tenue (un caleçon très court), je reculais un peu en rougissant. Il se releva et nous retournâmes sur le lit. Il me fit un bisous sur la joue et regarda l'heure.

-Quoi! Il est 8 heures du matin! Nous avons dormis une journée et une nuit entière!

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, dis-je, ces derniers temps je ne dormais pas très bien...  
La culpabilité se dessinant sur ses traits me fit regretter mes paroles.

-En plus, être blottie contre un torse aussi chaud que le tien, ça aide! Quoi que tes ronflements soient un peu gênant tout de même!

-Moi?! Des ronflements, jamais de la vie! Mademoiselle Dobrev, vous allez regretter vos paroles!

Il se jeta sur moi et me fit des chatouilles, comme il le faisait si souvent. Mes côtes n'en pouvaient plus tellement je riais. Il s'arrêta enfin, non grâce à mes supplications, mais plutôt par le cri de Paul. Cela donnait à peu près ça:

-Bon vous pouvez vous taire deux minutes! Il y en a qui dorme ici! Je suis super content que vous vous soyez réconciliés mais maintenant LA FERME!

J'échangeais avec Ian un regard complice et nous éclations de rire. Moins fort, évidemment.

-Je ne sais pas toi ,Nina, mais je n'aime pas du tout le ton qu'il a employé...

Pas sure de comprendre, je haussais mes épaules d'un geste nonchalant.

-Il devrait être puni pour oser nous parler comme ça...

Je compris enfin et ris d'avance quant à notre plan. A pas de loup, nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre. D'un même mouvement, nous l'ouvrîmes. Ian brailla dans tous les sens tandis que je sautais sur la boule de couette qu'était devenue Paul. Il sursauta de surprise et sa mine effarée me fit rire. Ian se jeta à son tour sur son meilleur ami, criant toujours plus fort. Paul commença à nous insulter de tous les noms avant de nous suivre dans notre fou rire. Il retentit dans tous l'appartement et je ne fus pas surprise d'entendre des grognements agacés au rez de chaussé. Mes rires s'arrêtèrent subitement car je venais de me prendre un polochon en plume dans la figure. Je le récupérais et le lançais sur Paul, le coupable. Une frénésie incroyable nous prit, nous jetions les oreillers dans tous les sens, les plumes nous envahissant. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, laissant apparaître une Candice médusée.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bord...  
Je lui jetais mon arme à la figure, ne la laissant pas finir, et elle se le prit en pleine tête. Aussitôt, elle se jeta sur moi, sous les acclamations des garçons.

-Une baston! Une baston!, hurlaient ils à tue-tête

Ma meilleure amie et moi roulions dans tous les sens, chacune tentant de faire manger les plumes à l'autre. Dans un cri, je tombais sur le sol. Et oui, le lit avait beau être grand, il avait une fin. Comme elle se moquait de moi, je la tirais et elle tomba à son tour. Et nous voilà à rouler par terre. La porte de la chambre de Paul s'ouvrit encore une fois. Michael, Zach et Steven entrèrent. Ils crièrent de surprise, totalement pétrifiés. J'imaginais la scène de leur point de vue. La chambre étaient couverte de plume, le vase de la petite table renversé, le lit complètement défait. Candice était à califourchon sur moi, me maintenant au sol tandis que moi j'avais une main sur sa bouche. N'oubliez pas que nous étions juste réveillés, Candice en nuisette et moi en shorty et débardeur. Le tout complètement froissés avec les cheveux en batailles. De plus, les deux nigauds à moitié nus étaient assis sur la banquette et tapaient des mains pour encourager leur favorite. Inutile de dire que Ian était pour moi et Paul pour Candice.

-Cool, fit Stev', un plan à 4!

Il se jeta sur nous, bientôt suivi par tout les autres. Même Ian et Paul avaient délaissés leur banquette de prédilection. Nous n'étions plus qu'un amas de jambes, bras, têtes tout confondu. Épuisés par nos bêtises, nous étions couchés, immobile, dans tous les sens. Je vais essayé de vous décrire la scène. J'étais sur le dos, contre Paul. Ian avait le tête sur mon ventre et étais lui même couché ainsi. Steven étaient en travers de Ian, se servant de son dos comme oreiller. Michael avait la tête sur mes jambes et Candice était dans les bras de Zach. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous levâmes et allâmes déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Nous avions des plumes dans les cheveux et Zach râla quand celles perchés sur son crâne tombèrent dans son bol de café. Je rigolais gentiment mais il m'arriva la même chose. J'enlevais la plume et la balançais...tout droit sur la tête de Michael. Elle était collée entre ses deux yeux, nous faisant rire encore une fois. La café eut le don de me réveiller. Je me rendis alors compte de la légèreté de nos tenues. Surtout la mienne! Mon débardeur blanc était un peu...transparent. Steven me regarda, comprenant ma gêne soudaine.

-Hum...,fis-je, je vais aller m'habiller moi!

-Ok, dit Ian sans réfléchir, je te suis.

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers lui, abasourdis.  
-Enfin je veux dire que moi aussi je vais m'habiller.

Candice pouffa et je la fusillais du regard. Ensuite, je partis dans la salle de bain. Je me préparai et sortis. Candice était sur mon lit, au téléphone avec je ne sais qui.  
-Tu disais que les filles mettaient une heure dans la salle de bain? Et bien je crois que Nina est un homme!

J'entendis des rires provenant du couloir.  
-Bon je vous laisse je vais me faire engueuler par Nina!

-A qui tu parlais?, fis-je

-Aux garçons, ils sont tous dans la chambre de Ian.

-Et tu fais quoi dans ma chambre?

-Je viens t'exposer mon plan pour que Ian tombe dans tes bras voyons!

Elle avait parler trop fort et je lui mis donc ma main sur sa bouche. Je remarquais alors qu'elle était toujours en pyjama.  
-Tu attends quoi?

-Tu es plus prioritaire que mes vêtements! Et puis, je viens t'aider pour la soirée de ce soir.

-Quelle soirée?!

-La crémaillère de Kat voyons!

-Hein?

-Mais tu sais bien, elle a acheté une maison avec Hadrien, tu sais son petit ami!

Je soupirai. Cand avait du m'en parler mais je ne l'avais pas écouté. Elle était restée proche de Kat contrairement à moi. Ses reproches m'étaient restés en travers de la gorge. C'est avec le temps que l'on voit qui sont nos vrais amis. Et bien, Kat n'en faisait plus partie.

-Enfin bref, ce soir elle organise une sorte de bal enfin un truc dans le genre chez elle. Il va y avoir plein de monde, des gens super connus! Il faut que tu sois parfaite pour voir la réaction de Ian! Donc, aujourd'hui shopping! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi...

Bien que je sois dos à elle, je fus certaine qu'elle se frottait les mains en disant ça. Candice était...machiavélique! Je sentis que je n'en étais pas au bout de mes peines. Qu'allait elle faire de moi?


	9. Chapter 9

"Et si c'était ça le bonheur? Pas un rêve, ni une promesse.

Juste l'instant présent."

_**PDV Nina**_

La journée était passée à une vitesse hallucinante! Candice avait choisi ma robe mais ne me l'avait pas montré. Autant dire que je craignais le pire! Néanmoins, je savais que Candice était une fille raisonnable. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi? Candice raisonnable? Et puis quoi encore! J'essayais de persuader moi même qu'elle n'avait pas fait de folie.  
Comme elle m'avait payé ma robe, j'avais payé la sienne. Qui d'ailleurs était courte...et très voyante! Elle m'avait assuré qu'il y aurait beaucoup de personnes connues, dont certains acteurs de la série télévisée Grey's Anatomy! Comment Katerina les connaissait? Aucune idée. Enfin bref, j'étais à présent dans ma salle de bain. Je pris une longue douche brûlante (pour calmer mon stress) puis enroulai une serviette autour de moi. Candice frappa, je lui ouvris. Elle était superbe! Une vrai déesse! Ses cheveux blonds totalement lisses resplendissaient, ses yeux bleus ressortaient sous le maquillage qui lui avait pris plus d'une heure. Le jeu en valait la chandelle! Elle qui voulait se faire remarquer. Aucun problème la dessus! Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, excitée telle une enfant devant un nouveau jouet particulièrement attractif.  
-Bon, commença t-elle, premièrement, tu vas t'habiller. D'abord, ces sous-vêtements! On a eu de la chance d'en trouver d'aussi beaux aujourd'hui! Tu mets ces collants transparents couleur chair, vu qu'il fait froid dehors. Ensuite, tu mettras cette robe, le joyau de la collection. Voilà tes chaussures, sans trop de talons. Je ne voudrais pas que tu es mal au pieds! Tu m'appelles quand tu es habillée et je m'occupe de toi!

Elle disparut aussitôt, me laissant hébétée devant LA ROBE (NA: lien: ).

Oh my god! J'avais beau ne pas trop aimer le léopard, celle ci me séduisait complètement...Mais sur une autre personne! Je n'oserai jamais porter quelque chose d'aussi court! Mais trop tard, je n'avais rien d'autre. J'enfilais mes sous-vêtements (NA: Lien: )

et me rendais compte qu'ils étaient plus hot que ce que je pensais en les achetant), mes collants et la merveilleuse robe avec un peu d'appréhension, puis les chaussures à talons très élégants.

-Ne te regarde pas dans le miroir! C'est interdit!, cria Candice en entrant.

Et mince! Comment avait elle deviné que je venais de finir? Elle m'entraîna dans sa chambre, puis dans sa salle de bain. Elle avait enlevé les miroir! Tout ça pour ça! Ma meilleure amie commença son travail. N'étant pas très silencieuse, je parlais pendant tout le long. Irritée qu'elle ne réponde que par des « hum » ou encore « hin hin », je lui posais une question qui nécessitait un minimum de développement.  
-Où sont les garçons?  
Je la sentis lever les yeux au ciel.  
-Ils sont déjà partis. Ne te tracasse pas, j'ai tout prévu. Nous allons arriver les dernières, comme ça tout le monde va tourner les yeux vers nous! Ian va être épaté! Tu va être magnifique! Encore plus que d'habitude bien sur! J'adore te préparer, tu es le mannequin idéal!

-Poupée barbie grandeur nature tu veux dire, grommelais-je sans qu'elle entende.

-Ça a été dur de convaincre Ian de ne pas t'attendre tu sais! Heureusement, Paul et Zach m'ont aidé!

Me sentant rougir quand elle parlait de Ian, je saisis la perche.

-Alors avec Zach ça avance?

Elle soupira. Mauvais signe.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce sera ce soir ou jamais avec lui. Par moment, je me demande si il m'aime. Quand il m'a prit dans ses bras ce matin, j'étais aux anges. Après, il ne m'a plus parlé du tout. C'est très bizarre Nina, parfois j'ai envi d'être avec lui mais à d'autre moments je préfère être avec M...  
Elle se tût, se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé trop vite. Elle en avait soit trop dit, soit pas assez.

-Qui?  
-Non, rien.  
-Candice! Je n'ai pas hésité à te parler de Ian moi! Je suis ta meilleure amie!

Yeux implorants. Personne ne pouvait résister.

-Bon d'accord tu as gagné. Michael.

-Quoi!

Je faillis me lever d'un bond mais elle me retint.  
-Oui Michael. Dans la série, on se rapproche enfin tu sais...J'aime être avec lui, en plus, il est super beau...

Et la voici reparti à jacasser pendant plus d'une heure, le temps de ma préparation. Je croyais rêver, elle était si...lunatique quand il s'agissait des hommes.  
Elle arrêta enfin ses éloges et me contempla.  
-Ouah, j'ai fait un travail de pro, sans me vanter.

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans ma chambre. J'avais un peu peur, évidemment. Je fis face au miroir...et hurlai. De plaisir et de surprise. Incroyable! Je serrai Candice dans mes bras, elle me rendit mon étreinte. Elle était la meilleure amie que l'on pouvait rêvé. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez Katerina, je la remerciais sans cesse. Nous frappâmes à la porte. Nous entrâmes, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

_**PDV Ian**_

Mais que faisaient les filles bon sang! Voilà plus d'une heure et demi qu'on les attendait. Je n'écoutais même plus Kat qui me parlait de sa joie d'emménager dans une si immense et si belle demeure. Un grand silence dans la salle et les regards convergents des convives et des hôtes me firent me retourner vers la porte d'entrée.  
Elles devaient être arrivées. Quand je _la_ vis, je restais béat. Elle était magnifique, sublime, étincelante, flamboyante, rayonnante, éblouissante, majestueuse, radieuse, fabuleuse, somptueuse...Ses cheveux bouclés lui donnaient un air de princesse dans cette robe qui lui allait parfaitement, son maquillage très perfectionné faisait ressortir ses si beaux yeux noisettes. La perfection incarnée sur terre. Elle m'aperçut, me souris et se dirigea vers moi, laissant à Candice la vedette. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me demanda tout bas.  
-Ian, pourquoi tout le monde me dévisage?  
-Tu es féerique ma princesse.

Elle rougit de plus belle et je passais un bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle disait bonjour à ceux qu'elle connaissait. Même à Katerina, bien que son agacement se lisait sur ses traits. Je commençais à prendre conscience des regards un peu trop insistants sur ma Ninabella. Je serrais les dents et pris sa main. Le sourire aux lèvres, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le buffet. Elle coinça un long bretzel entre ses dents et se tourna vers moi, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Je lui adressai mon petit sourire en coin avant de me pencher vers elle et de croquer le bâton jusqu'à la moitié. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que j'éclatais de rire maintenant que le bretzel était à moi. Elle fronça les sourcils et se jeta sur moi en tentant d'arracher le gâteau salé maintenant raccourci. Mais je m'y attendais et ne lâchais pas prise. Nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Pendant un instant, je me perdis dans ses yeux et elle dans les miens. Il suffisait que je me rapproche un peu plus et...Un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter et le bretzel tomba par terre. Qui avait osé nous interrompre?! Il ou elle allait le payer! Je me tournais vers cette personne et vis...


	10. Chapter 10

"J'aimerais être un iceberg pour fondre dans le soleil de tes yeux"

"Lorsque tu es né, il pleuvait. Dieu pleurait toutes ses larmes car il venait de perdre son plus bel ange"

"Regarde dans mes yeux et tu verras l'intérieur de mon coeur..."

"Si la beauté etait une étoile, tu serais tout l'univers... "

"Si l'amour est un crime, fais de moi ta victime!"

_** PDV Nina**_

Ian allait exploser, je le sentais. Le pauvre serveur face à lui ne savait plus ou se mettre et se dandinait, mal à l'aise. J'aurais pu rire de cette situation s'il n'avait pas interrompu un moment si magique.  
-Mon...sieur, madame...las-bas...vous...offre...verre. Pardon...dit...urgent, bafouilla le jeune homme.

Ian et moi nous tournâmes vers la dite personne. Je ne la connaissais pas mais vu le sourire éblouissant de Ian, lui la connaissait. La jeune femme brune lui fit un signe de main et, à ma grande stupeur, il partit la rejoindre. Sans un regard pour moi. J'étais trop surprise pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il lui fit la bise et s'installa à son côté, me laissant seule face au buffet et à tous ces gens. Candice dut m'apercevoir car elle vint à moi.  
-Ou est Ian?, fit elle

-Avec la fille la bas! Il m'a laissé en plan et ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Qui c'est d'abord?  
-Hum, c'est l'actrice Yun Jim Kim, il a du la rencontrer dans _Lost._

Je soufflais d'exaspération. Quand ce n'était pas Megan qui nous interrompait, c'était une autre femme. Mais le pire, c'était que mon meilleur ami m'est oublié. Deux secondes plus tôt, je nageais dans le bonheur. Maintenant, je boue sur place. Jamais je ne l'aurai oublié, même pas une seconde. Je pris un verre de vodka et le but cul sec.

-Euh Nina, je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée...

-T'inquiète pas Candice. J'ai brusquement envi de danser, pas toi?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je l'entraînai sur la piste aménagée, me déhanchant encore et encore. J'étais en colère, blessée et...jalouse. Jalouse de cette Yun, de Megan et de toutes celles dont Ian est tombé amoureux. Enfin, pour la première, je ne savais pas trop. Peu importe. Un homme vint se coller à moi et je me frottais contre lui, encore et encore. Il me tendit son verre, je le bus aussitôt. La maison était devenue une véritable boite de nuit. J'enchainais les partenaires, me bornant à ne pas regarder Ian une seule fois. J'avais conscience de me comporter comme une gamine, mais je m'en fichais éperdument.

_**PDV Ian**_

Je discutais avec Yun depuis quelques minutes lorsque je me rendis compte de deux choses. De un, j'avais laissé Nina toute seule. De deux, elle n'était plus au buffet! Dans ma joie de retrouver mon ancienne collègue, que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, j'avais oublié ma meilleure amie. Mais quel c**! Je me levais de table assez impoliment et partis à sa recherche. Ne la trouvant pas, je me dirigeai vers Candice.

-Cand', tu sais ou est Nina?

Elle me jeta un regard exaspéré.

-Non mais Ian tu la prends pour qui?! Tu la laisses en plan, tu parles avec ta chinoise et tu penses la retrouver comme ça, la bouche en cœur!

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je baissais la tête en lâchant.  
-Elle est coréenne.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire! Vous vous retrouvez enfin et tu te débrouilles pour la blesser! Je t'avertis que si je la retrouve en pleurs à cause de toi, je te tue!

Les menaces de Candice n'étaient pas en l'air. Et ses reproches fondés. Et me voilà à me presser contre celle foule, cherchant désespérément ma Ninabella. Qui ne fut d'ailleurs pas si difficile à trouver à cause du nombre d'homme autour d'elle. En grognant, je les virais sans ménagement. Elle ne se rendit compte de rien, trop concentrée sur sa danse. Qui me fit écarquiller les yeux en passant. Nina était...envoutante. A en faire baver! Je me collais contre elle, mes mains sur ses hanches, me balançant à son rythme. Puis, je lui chuchotais des excuses à l'oreille.

_**PDV Nina**_

On ne devrait permettre à personne de danser aussi bien, surtout contre moi. J'étais incapable de lui résister. Le fait qu'il me supplie de l'excuser en m'assurant que j'étais la seule qui comptait ce soir devait aider un peu. Beaucoup même. Je n'étais pas de nature rancunière quand on s'excuse auprès de moi contrairement à lui. Mais je voulais quand même lui faire payer de m'avoir abandonner, même quelques instants. L'ignorance est la meilleure des vengeances dit on. Vu la frustration de Ian, c'était bien le cas! Cela faisait 492 secondes que je n'avais rien dit quand il craqua. Il s'arrêta brusquement et me positionna face à lui. Il releva ensuite mon menton de manière à ce que je le regarde dans les yeux.  
-Je t'en supplie Nina, pardonne moi. Dis quelque chose!

-Ian, murmurais-je

Il sourit dévoilant ses dents blanches.  
-Ian...  
-Oui?

-Tu as un morceau de salade entre les dents!

J'explosais de rire quand je vis sa mine surprise. Il comprit ma blague et sourit à son tour.

-Mademoiselle Dobrev, vous allez payer très cher cet affront...  
-Mais voyons Monsieur Somerhalder, ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on traite les femmes...

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, cinq fois.

-Est ce mieux ainsi?

-Hum, vous pouvez faire mieux il me semble.

Il m'attrapa et me fis tomber en arrière, à la manière des grands danseurs. La musique allait parfaitement, en effet, c'était un tango. Je me perdis dans ses beaux yeux, comme à chaque fois. Il me fit tourbillonner encore et encore, toujours plus proche de moi. Un cercle s'était formé autour de nous, mais seul Ian m'importait à présent. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'accéléra, à l'instar de la musique. Nous nous dévorions mutuellement du regard, le sien s'attardant quelques fois sur mes lèvres, tout comme moi sur les siennes. Je compris que la danse était achevé quand il se plaqua contre moi, soutenant ma jambe droite, et resta immobile. Tout le monde applaudit et nous nous détachâmes à contre cœur, bien que rougissant légèrement pour ma part. Le reste de la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, j'enchaînai les danses avec Ian bien qu'elles soient moins...torrides que la première. Il devait être aux alentours de trois heures du matin et j'étais totalement pompette. Je ne savais pas quel alcool il y avait dans le verre de l'inconnu du début de soirée, mais j'avais la nette impression qu'il contenait tout ce qu'il avait eu sous la main! J'étais en train de danser avec Jesse Williams (un acteur de Grey's Anatomy), qui était très beau bien que j'eus une préférence pour les bruns aux yeux bleus (NA: on se demande de qui elle parle!) quand on me tira par le bras. Je faillis tomber mais Kat me soutint et m'emmena dans sa cuisine. Je m'assis sur une chaise, un peu anxieuse. Elle s'installa face à moi.

-Écoute Nina, je sais que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal pour le moment mais je tiens quand même à m'excuser.  
Alors la, je devais rêver ou alors être complètement saoule pour imaginer quelque chose comme ça!

-Je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir pris le parti de Megan. Je la pensais victime alors qu'en fait s'était toi. Quand je t'ai vu comme ça ces derniers mois, j'ai eu peur de ta réaction. J'ai été bête. Oh Nina, je m'en veux tellement!

Ces propos me sortirent de ma léthargie et je la serrai dans mes bras.

-Je te pardonne, fis-je

Decidemment, voilà deux fois en un soir que l'on m'apportait des excuses. Gênée, je changeai de sujet.

-Ta maison est magnifique!

-Merci beaucoup! Tu peux venir quand tu veux, tu es la bienvenue.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien et je ne me rendis pas compte du temps qui passait. Pourtant, cela faisait une heure que nous parlions, quand Ian débarqua dans la cuisine.

_**PDV Ian**_

Je cherchai Nina partout quand j'entendis son rire depuis la cuisine. Je devais avouer avoir craint le pire, dans son état Nina aurait pu faire n'importe quoi. Avec n'importe qui. Elle parlait tranquillement avec Kat, j'étais heureux qu'elles se soient réconciliés mais il commençait à être vraiment tard! Je voulais qu'elle soit en forme pour ma surprise de demain... Poliment, j'entraînai Nina à ma suite pour rejoindre les autres. Durant le trajet, Nina ne faisait que papoter encore et encore. Mieux vaut l'alcool bavard que l'alcool méchant, dirait on. Le côté positif, c'est qu'aucun de nous ne nous endormîmes dans la limousine. Quand nous fûmes arrivés, Nina tangua et je la soutins fermement.

-Merci Ian, dit elle en me faisant un bisou dans le cou.

-De rien princesse. Tu penses pouvoir marcher?

-Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas!

A peine avait elle dit ça qu'elle trébucha sur ses propres pieds. Encore. Les autres étaient déjà devant donc je décidais de la porter comme une jeune mariée. Elle cala sa tête contre mon épaule et s'amusa à dessiner sur mon torse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir durant tout le trajet. Je la portai jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposai sur la lit. Je cherchai Candice pour qu'elle déshabille Nina (je n'allais pas le faire moi même, je suis un gentleman!) mais elle était déjà étendu de tout son long dans le lit de...Michael. Mieux valait ne pas les déranger, à mon avis. Quand je revins dans la chambre, Nina était à la même place sauf qu'elle avait enlevé sa robe. En voyant ses dessous, je faillis m'étrangler. Pour faire le plus simple possible, je les trouvais à mon goût.

-Ian, chuchota elle, reste avec moi.

J'hésitai, ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse des idées à son réveil.

-Je t'en prie!

Quand elle me supplia ainsi, je fondis sur place. Elle était ma faiblesse et ma force. Avec un sourire victorieux, elle plongea sous la couette. Je me mis en caleçon et la rejoins. Aussitôt, elle se blottit contre moi. C'était à la fois embarrassant et agréable de sentir sa peau quasiment nue contre la mienne. Elle me faisait de l'effet, plus qu'une meilleure amie ne le devrait. Je l'embrassai sur le front, le nez et les deux joues. Elle répondit par d'innombrables baisers sur mon torse, mon menton, mon nez, mes joues...et ma bouche! J'avais rêvé ou elle venait d'effleurer mes lèvres?! Visiblement non car j'avais toujours le goût sucré qu'elle y avait déposé. Sensation indescriptible. Je ne pus pas voir son expression car elle était replongée contre mon torse et s'endormit bien vite. Ce fut avec le drôle de sentiment que mon cœur s'était réchauffé que je rejoins le pays des rêves, le visage de Ninabella m'accompagnant en veillant sur moi.


	11. Chapter 11

"La sincérité, c'est la base même de l'amour ; sans elle, il n'y a pas d'amour possible"

_**PDV Nina**_

Nous étions en fin de journée, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à faire semblant. Ian pensait que j'avais tout oublié de la soirée de hier, mais pas du tout. Son désir quand il m'a vu, ses lèvres contre les miennes, je me rappelais de tout. Je l'avais embrassé. Mais pas jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi? La réponse est simple. Essayez de deviner. Ce n'ai pas parce qu'il est en couple. Ce n'ai pas parce que je doute de mes sentiments. Ce n'ai pas non plus parce que j'étais fatiguée (je faisais semblant de dormir après Le baiser). Vous ne savez pas? Vous donnez votre langue au chat? Bon, je vais être sympa. Je vais vous le dire. Je ne voulais pas que l'on s'embrasse lorsque nous étions bourrés (lui aussi l'était mais ça se voyait un peu moins que moi, bon d'acccord, beaucoup moins que moi), je voulais que notre premier baiser soit vrai, qu'il prenne un sens dans notre vie. La réaction de Ian ce matin me donnait raison. Il voulait oublié, il se disait que ce n'était rien. Encore une fois, j'avais été trop impulsive. Mon meilleur ami avait bien remarqué ma gêne durant cet après midi, je l'avais mis sous le compte de la curiosité. Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge, je voulais effectivement deviner ma surprise de ce soir.

-Ian, dis moi ce que c'est!

Nous étions tous avachis sur le canapé, hormis Candice et Michael, toujours dans le lit. Cand savait qu'elle allait devoir me fournir tous les détails!

-Non Nina, sinon ce ne sera pas une surprise!

Je soufflais et fis mine de bouder, bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Oui, je sais, c'est très puérile. J'assume entièrement. Je l'entendis grommeler et il se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi en me serrant dans ses bras. Il prit mon menton et le leva de manière à ce que je craque et lève les yeux. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que je m'habitue à me me noyer dans ses iris magnifiques. Et bien non. Changeant de tactique, je lui fis le regard le plus implorant et irrésistible que j'avais en réserve. Il serra les dents et me lâcha (à mon grand regret), par peur de m'avouer tout. On sonna à la porte, et Ian s'empressa aussitôt d'aller ouvrir. Kat entra en sautillant, puis vint à moi en me tendant quelque chose.  
-Un cadeau!, fit elle

Ledit cadeau était un DVD. Je fronçais les sourcils et elle me dit.

-Mets le dans le lecteur, c'est une surprise!

-C'est du lemon j'espère, fit Stev fidèle à lui même

Paul lui donna une claque sur le dos de la tête et nous nous installâmes confortablement (NA: Nina est sur les genoux de Ian qui était revenu s'asseoir, d'où le mot « confortablement », bien qu'il soit un peu faible ^^). Zach le mit en route et des photos défilèrent sur le gigantesque écran plat.

-Cand m'a donné la carte mémoire de tes photos, fit Kat.

Je regardais avec ébahissement les clichés défiler. Ils avaient tous étaient retouchés, parfois avec des effets, des montages, des cadres ou encore du texte. Le diaporama était en musique, du Bob Marley le plus souvent. Celle qui nous fit le plus rire (et pour ma part rougir), fut celle ou j'étais « en sandwich »(légende de la photo) entre Ian et Paul sur le canapé. Je me rappelais que c'était le jour ou j'avais lancé de la sauce tomate sur Paul. Une cinquantaine de photos, toutes mieux les unes que les autres défilèrent et je sautais dans les bras de Kat, heureuse de son cadeau inattendu. A vrai dire, je regardais souvent Ian pendant ces quelques minutes, émerveillée par sa beauté sur les photos (NA: Dans la réalité aussi, mais elle ne l'avoue pas. Ne faîte pas attention à moi, je suis un petit ange/ démon qui passe par ci par la...Lol). Le Don Juan prit la parole.  
-Nina, il faudrait que tu ailles te préparer, on a un avion à prendre!

Je me retournais brusquement vers lui et il prit conscience de sa bourde.

-On reste aux States, de toute façon tu vas le savoir. Direction New York ma chérie! Habille toi simplement, en mode incognito.

Je me levai et lui fit un énorme câlin et l'embrassai sur la joue. Puis, je filai me préparer.

_**PDV Ian**_

Elle était infernale! Mais je devais avouer que ça ne me déplaisait pas du tout! Un appel téléphonique me sortit de ma rêverie.

_-Allô Ianinou?_(NA: J'imagine votre tête et je ris toute seule!)

_-Oui Megan._

Ce surnom me déplaisait au plus haut point, mais elle ne l'avait pas abandonné!

_-Comment vas-tu? Ce n'ai pas trop horrible sans moi? Les autres ne te mènent pas la vie dure?_

J'avais « oublié » de l'appeler pour la prévenir de ma réconciliation avec Nina.

_-Ça va très bien, je me suis réconcilié avec tout le monde._

Silence. Étais-ce parce que je n'avais pas répondu (volontairement) à la deuxième question ou par mon aveux? Visiblement, c'était pour la deuxième option.

_-Même avec ELLE?_(Je n'aimais pas du tout le mépris dans sa voix), _après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait?!_

_-Écoute Meg, elle ne m'a rien fait à moi, c'est ma meilleure amie. Je l'ai ignoré deux mois, ça suffit maintenant!_(Je commence déjà à m'énerver, en 20 secondes chrono). _Elle s'est excusée et je la crois.  
-Elle t'a encore embobiné! Je reviens ce soir, je prends le premier avion!_

_-NON!_ (Je m'étais exprimé un peu trop brutalement pour quelqu'un présumé innocent). _Je veux dire, je ne suis pas là ce soir, ni demain matin._

_-Et tu es ou?!_

_-Je vais...à Chicago avec Paul. Il veut essayé de recoller les morceaux avec Torrey._

Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. Paul partait bien pour ça, mais moi je ne l'accompagnais pas.

-_Oh, d'accord mon chou._

_-Je te laisse, on doit partir là!_ (Nina arrivait)

_-Gros bisous, je t'aime mon Ianinou._

_-Ouais, moi aussi.  
_Je raccrochais. Juste à temps, ma Ninabella débarquait, sourire aux lèvres.  
-J'arrive dans deux minutes, fis-je.

Je partis sous ses yeux surpris, tout droit dans la chambre...de Candice. Elle m'attendait, ayant reçu mon message.

-Tout est ok, vos mini-valises sont arrivées las-bas.

-Merci la belle, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-La belle? Tu m'en vois comblée!

Je ris et alla retrouver Nina, puis nous partîmes pour l'aéroport.

_Une heure plus tard_

Le trajet passé, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant. Nina ne cessait de regarder partout autour d'elle, la ville de New-York était sublime pour ces périodes de fêtes. Elle ne cessait pas de me poser pleins de questions, et à chaque fois je ne répondais pas. Nous étions bras dessus bras dessous, en train de marcher sous les illuminations de la ville. A quelques mètres de l'hôtel restaurant, je la stoppais et lui mis un bandeau sur les yeux. Elle râla mais je lui assurais que la surprise n'en serait que meilleure. Elle céda et nous pénétrâmes dans le plus chic restaurant de N-Y.

_**PDV Nina**_

Ian me conduisait à travers des couloirs, je ne l'avais pas entendu parler à l'hôtesse d'accueil tellement il avait chuchoté bas. Je me délectais de ses mains, une sur mon épaule, l'autre sur ma hanche. Après quelques minutes, il me stoppa. Je voulus ôter le bandeau opaque de mes yeux mais il frôla ma main et l'arrêta en plein geste.

-Ne sois pas impatiente ma princesse, me susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Son souffle me fit frémir et je fus heureuse de ne pas voir ses yeux car j'en aurais aussitôt rougis. Il m'emmena encore un peu plus loin puis je le sentis détacher le tissus. Quand je vis la pièce, je restais estomaquée. La salle était magnifique, mais le plus bizarre était qu'elle était...vide. Hors, il y avait assez de place pour une quinzaine de tables! Ian s'avança vers une chaise, la tira.

-Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine, fit il en s'inclinant.

Je ris de tant de manière. Comme dans les films, il la poussa juste au moment ou je m'asseyais.

-J'aurais su, fis-je, je me serais habillée de façon élégante!

Ses yeux face à moi ne me quittèrent pas une seule seconde lorsqu'il me répondit.

-Mais vous êtes comme toujours MAGNIFIQUE Mademoiselle Dobrev. Je me sens bien faible à côté de vous...  
Il était partit dans un de ses petits jeux, comme d'habitude. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche juste déboutonnée en haut. A son poignet gauche, je reconnus la montre en argent que je lui avais offert. Je reportais mon attention sur son visage, tout en évitant ses yeux (je n'avais pas envi de rester la bouche ouverte pendant une durée indéterminée!). Ses cheveux, légèrement en bataille lui donnaient un air revêche, indompté. Très damonesque tout ça! Moi j'étais en jean, bottes marrons, pull beige et quelques bijoux dont le collier que Ian m'avait offert il y a un an (que je n'enlevais jamais d'ailleurs). Le repas (qui était excellent) se passa dans la bonne humeur et le rire, il y eu quelques blancs ou nous nous regardions. Pendant qu'il me servait du champagne, je méditais sur ma relation avec lui. Dire qu'il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais jamais envisagé que Ian me plaise. Mais il me plaisait, c'était indéniable. Beaucoup même. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance physique, je l'aimais lui, son rire, son odeur, ses moues craquantes, ses sourires en coin, l'étincelle dans ses yeux quand il parle d'un sujet qui le tient à cœur...Ma liste fut interrompue car il parla.

-Dis moi ma belle, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais pour Thanksgiving, c'est après demain après tout.  
Qu'il parle de cette fête me fit mal au cœur. Pour deux raisons. Un, le fait de ne pas voir ma famille me chagrinait énormément, bien plus que ce que j'avais prétendu. Deux, l'imaginer présenter Megan à sa mère et que celle-ci puisse la préférer à moi me stressait énormément.

-Hum, fis-je, rien de spécial.

-C'est à dire? Tu le fêtes avec ta famille?

Et mince, j'allais devoir lui dire.  
-Non, en fait, je suis toute seule. J'aurais l'appart pour moi...

Ma fausse bonne humeur ne le trompa pas, hélas.

-Attends moi deux secondes, je reviens.

Je haussais les sourcils, surprise qu'il s'en fiche royalement. Ça ne m'énerva pas mais me blessa. Il revint quelques minutes après, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me frustrais légèrement.

-Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu fais cette tête?!, fit il en s'approchant de moi et en me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Je haussais les épaules.

-J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone et...

Mon cœur se réchauffa d'un coup, sa phrase me donnant un espoir inespéré. Me sachant impatiente, il annonça le verdict.

-Elle est d'accord pour que tu viennes avec nous! Je n'ai même pas eu à la convaincre!

-Yooouuppiiii!, criais-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule quand même!, rit il. Mais...

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il y avait un mais. Mauvais signe...

-Mais il n'y a pas assez de chambre car ma cousine Claire vient aussi. Je ne pense pas que tu ai envie de dormir avec Megan donc...  
Il s'esclaffa de plus belle en me voyant grimacer à cette idée.

-Donc si ça ne te dérange pas, tu dormiras avec ma cousine!

Ouf, si ce n'était que ça... Je ne devais pas me réjouir trop vite, Claire était peut être pire que Megan! Non, finalement, c'était impossible d'être pire qu'elle. Enfin, on ne sait jamais!

-Elle a quelle couleur de cheveux ta cousine?

Il sembla désarçonné par ma question mais répondit.

-Elle est brune, pourquoi?  
-Pour rien, soupirais-je, soulagée.

Le dessert -Choux à la chantilly avec des fraises (je ne sais pas ou ils les ont trouvé) et coulis de chocolat- terminé, Ian me fit sortir et je pus admirer la richesse des lieux.

-On est ou Ian?

-Au New York Times Square, c'est un hôtel...

-New York Times Square!, le coupais-je, mais tu es fou! Ça coute un bras de venir ici! Même manger d'ailleurs!

-Mon bras gauche ne m'est d'aucune utilité, dit il en riant, après tout notre hôtel devait être le meilleur!

Je me stoppais net dans la rue.

-Notre hôtel? On va dormir là?!

Craignant que je ne m'énerve, il leva les bras innocentement, comme un enfant qui allait être puni.

-Oui, j'ai réservé une chambre pour nous deux mais si ça ne te plait pas on peut...

Pour la deuxième fois, je lui sautais dans les bras en le remerciant. J'allais passer la nuit dans l'hôtel le plus merveilleux, dans la ville la plus merveilleuse avec l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde! Autant dire que j'étais aux anges! Je me laissais entraîner dans les rues, débitant des éloges sur NOTRE hôtel.

-Ian, ou on va?

-Si je te le dis, tu ne t'affoleras pas?!

-Non, promis!

-A la patinoire de New York, nommée la patinoire des amoureux(NA:Lien: ici )!

Il me prit sur son dos et je me laissais faire en riant. Et me voilà perchée sur lui tandis qu'il m'amenait à la patinoire. Elle était immense et il y avait très peu de monde. De plus, un énorme sapin de noël (ils étaient en avance ou quoi?!) trônait au dessus de la glace.

Quand Ian nous prit des patins, je lâchais anxieusement.

-Je n'ai jamais fait de patins à glace de ma vie Ian!

-Et alors? Mieux vaut tard que jamais!

-Je vais tomber!

-Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Nina! Si tu tombes, je tombe!

Ses paroles me rassurèrent. J'enfilais lesdits patins et regardais comment il les attachait. Ian remarqua que je ne faisais rien et il comprit que je n'avais aucune idée de comment les lassés convenablement. Il s'assit sur le banc face à moi, agrippa ma jambe et fis mes lacets.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine!, ris-je.

Il rit à son tour et termina. C'était une drôle de sensation d'être sur la glace, main dans la main avec Ian. Je faillis tomber à trois reprises la première heure mais Ian me redressa à chaque fois. J'étais maintenant à l'aise.  
-Ian, on peut prendre un peu de vitesse?

Il se débrouillait super bien, tel un patineur artistique. J'étais très étonnée.

-Comme tu veux princesse, tu ne vas pas être déçue!

Il passa un bras autour de ma hanche et prit ma main gauche et commença à nous élancer. J'écartais les deux bras en riant, la vitesse augmentant encore et encore. Nous passâmes deux heures à rire en tentant quelques figures (surtout Ian en fait).  
-Nina, tu vas prendre de l'élan et je vais te soulever d'ac?

Une lueur de défi, je le relève! Et me voilà en train de prendre de l'élan en me dirigeant droit vers lui en me répétant «on va se casser la gueule» «mais on s'en fou» en boucle. A mon grand étonnement, il me souleva dans les airs, comme dans les films de patinage et tourna sur lui même. Je le regardais, il me regardait, sans cesser de tourbillonner. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Moment magique, irréel...

La poisse nous suivant partout lorsque nous étions à deux doigts de nous embrasser, je ne fus pas étonnée quand elle surgit à travers un homme d'une soixantaine d'années. Il percuta Ian violemment dans son dos et nous tombâmes par terre, lui sur moi. La mine effarée de mon meilleur ami et les multiples excuses de l'homme m'entraînèrent dans un fou rire interminable. Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer! Ian me suivit bientôt et je fus la première à réussir à me lever. Je l'aidai et nous décidâmes de rentrer à l'hôtel. Dès que je vis notre chambre (NA: Lien:ici ), je m'empressai de sauter sur l'immense lit encore et encore. J'avais toujours rêvé de faire ça! Ian me rejoint vite et nous rions encore et encore sans pouvoir nous arrêter. Il était déjà 1 heure du matin et j'étais crevée mais rien à faire, je continuais à rire avec lui. Je me laissais tomber sur le lit essoufflée. Il s'allongea près de moi et prit ma main. Après quelques minutes, je fermais les yeux.

-On va se coucher Ninabella, ok? Ça ne te dérange pas si je dors avec toi?

-Non!, répondis-je aussitôt.

-On regarde la télé alors?

-Ok!

Il me laissa la première salle de bain et j'appris que Cand' avait été dans le coup pour préparer ma valise. Une tenue provoque, une sage. Je choisis donc la deuxième nuisette (la sage). Je sortis de la salle de bain et me retrouva devant Ian (déjà sortit de la deuxième), dos à moi torse nu. Je restai bloquée devant ses puissants muscles. Il était vraiment sexy! Il se retourna, me souris puis se glissa dans le lit en allumant la télé. Je me glissai à côté de lui et me blottis contre sa peau, en humant son odeur(discrètement). Il fut surpris mais ne dit rien. Nous parlâmes un peu de la soirée et je m'endormis sur lui, mes jambes contre les siennes, mon bras entre ses pectoraux, la tête dans son cou. Ce soir avait été la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie.


	12. Chapter 12

Le surlendemain, jour de Thanksgiving.

_**PDV Nina**_

Lorsque je me réveillai, je remarquai que Ian n'était plus là. Pourtant, il n'était que 8 heures du matin! J'entendis le bruit de la douche et je compris qu'il s'était levé. Peut être avait il mal dormi...Non, je ne devais pas penser ça. En grommelant, je rabattis la couette sur moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de me rendormir que Ian ouvrait les rideaux et me débarrassa de ma couette en lançant gaiement.

-Allez princesse Nina! Il faut se lever maintenant.

-Pourquoi?!, soupirai-je en enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

-Parce que Candice est rentrée chez elle hier soir et il faut que tu prépares le petit dej' pour tout le monde! Ne compte pas sur moi, sauf si tu veux des œufs crus dès le matin...Enfin, avec toi je ne sais pas si ça va être mieux! Allez allez on se bouge!

-Hmmm...

-Hors de question de faire comme hier et de rester toute la journée au lit! Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, moi qui t'es invité dans le plus prestigieux hôtel du monde...  
-Ça c'était avant hier soir!

-Oui mais aujourd'hui je t'invites chez moi EN PLUS!

Il rit et se recoucha à côté de moi. Tiens, il avait juste mis un jean...A contre cœur, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il me suppliait de ses beaux yeux... Allez Nina, tu peux bien faire un effort...Lève toi et va préparer à manger pour ces...5 gloutons sur pattes. Zach, Steven, Michael, Paul et Ian mangeaient comme 10, surtout quand on était en vacances. Je me levais sous l'œil victorieux de Ian. Quand je pénétrai dans la couloir, il lança.

-Ça ne te dérange pas si j'attends dans le lit? La flemme de me lever!

Je pris la première chose que j'avais sous la main (un livre) et lui balançai dessus sans même regarder.  
-Raté!

Son rire raisonna dans l'appartement et je descendis les escalier en débitant toutes sortes de jurons. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la cuisine. Il pensait que je ne savais pas cuisiner?! Il allait voir! Le petit déjeuner allait être LE meilleur! Je m'enfermai dans la pièce, comme ça Ian ne pourra pas me déranger...Ni manger autre chose! Je me lançais dans la préparation. Comme prévu, au bout d'une demi-heure, Ian tenta d'entrer dans la cuisine.

-Nina! Ouvre!

Je ne pipai pas mot.  
-C'est Ian!

(Il me prend pour une imbécile ou quoi?!)

-Tout va bien la dedans? Tu fais quoi?

(Ce que tu m'a demandé idiot!)

-Nina, si tu ne réponds pas, j'ai défonce la porte!

(Bonne chance, elle est presque blindée!)

-Tu me fais la tête?

(Il n'a pas comprit que je ne lui répondrais pas?!)

Il continua ses petits mots pendant 5 minutes avant de se s'arrêter. Je vis avec amusement un bout de papier glisser sous la porte.

_**Ninabella, tu me fais la tête?**_

Son écriture était parfaite. Je lui répondis.  
_Non, je fais la bouffe la..._

Comme preuve, je laissai mon empreinte de doigt plein de chocolat.

Et me voilà repartit pour un quart d'heure, je pressai un jus d'orange dans un pressoir qui date de l'âge de pierre (obligé de tout faire à la main). Les entendant tous brailler devant un match de foot, preuve qu'ils étaient levés, j'ouvris la porte en criant.

-Le ptit'dej' est servi!

Ils arrivèrent tous en courant et s'assirent à la table. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant tout ce que j'avais préparé. Je ne m'étais pas fichu d'eux pour qui ils me prennent! Voici la liste de tous les mets: bacon, gruyère croustillant, œuf sur le plat, champignons, dans une assiette par personne. A côté, une gigantesque pile de pancakes maisons avec des morceaux de banane, du café, un grand verre de jus d'oranges pressées et en bonus des muffins au chocolat, recette de ma mère. Les compliments pleuvaient de partout.

-Nina, c'est trop bon!

-Tu sais que je t'adore?

-Tu devrais nous préparer ça plus souvent!

-Je t'emboche comme cuisinière illico!

-C'est vachement bon!

Enfin, c'est ce que j'en compris car ils avaient tous la bouche pleine et ils parlaient en même temps. Je me levai mais Paul m'attrapa par le bras en même temps que Steven et je me retrouvai assise sur les genoux de ce premier. Tous les deux me firent un bisou la joue et je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler en vrillant mes yeux sur Ian.

-Alors?, lui dis je

-Hum, je dois avouer que c'est pas mal du tout...Mais l'accueil de notre hôte n'est pas au top, à mon avis!

Je me dirigeai vers lui, m'assit sur ses genoux et lui piqua un morceau de muffin. Je lui fis ensuite un bisou sur la joue à la manière des deux zigotos face à nous.

-Est-ce mieux ainsi Mr Somerhalder?

-Je pense que ça ira, si tu restes jusqu'à se que j'ai terminé!  
-Hé!, se plaignit Zach, ne monopolise pas la seule femme Ian! Moi je n'ai pas eu mon bisou!

-Moi non plus!, renchérit Michael en faisait semblant d'avoir des larmes dans les yeux.

En riant de plus belle, je me détachai de Ian et alla les embrasser tous les deux. Ah la la, on dirait une bande de gamins! Je leur en fis donc part et Stev' dit alors.

-Moi, si j'avais une mère aussi sexy en nuisette que toi, je passerai mes journées avec...Aie!

Vu l'expression de Ian, je compris qu'il venait de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table. Faisant semblant d'être furieux, Stev lança sur Ian une cuillère pleine de Nutella. Ian n'eut aucune chance de l'éviter et il se la prit dans la figure. Je passai derrière lui et récupérai la cuillère de Steven sur le point de tomber de son front et la prit dans ma bouche.  
Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle.

-Bah quoi?! Le Nutella ça ne se gaspille pas!

Nouveau fou rire tandis que Ian s'essuyait le visage. Son agresseur faisait tout pour l'énerver car il ajouta.

-Techniquement Nina, on vient de s'embrasser parce qu'il y avait ma salive sur cette cuillère que tu as mis dans ta bouche!

Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux et lui donna une tape sur la tête. Je pris conscience des regards sur moi et ma...Légère tenue. Ils étaient tous habillés eux. De plus, la nuisette

que Candice m'avait offerte était assez courte.

-Bon, je vais aller m'habiller, fis je, à toute à l'heure!

Je montai et allai prendre une douche bien chaude. Le bain me faisait envie mais je me promis de l'utiliser quand je rentrerai. La mère de Ian avait appelé pour dire que nous pouvions rester jusqu'à dimanche et j'en étais heureuse! Nous devions prendre l'avion à 14 heures et il était 11 heures. J'avais le temps! Une fois habillée(tenues) je retournai dans ma chambre et sursautai. Paul était assis sur mon lit et m'attendait.

-Paul? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Il se retourna et me souris bizarrement. Je compris qu'il allait me parler de ses histoires de cœur. Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui pris la main.

-C'est à propos de Torrey? Ian m'a dit que tu avais été la voir...

-Oui...Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais couché avec ce caméraman et que c'est les journalistes qui ont monté cette photo. Elle a porté plainte contre eux.  
-Mais pourquoi elle ne te l'a dit que maintenant?! Pourquoi auraient ils fait ça?

-.C'est pour que je sois libre pour mes fans...En fait, je ne l'ai pas laissé s'expliquer et je suis directement parti. Elle a essayé de me parler mais je ne l'ai pas écouté..

-Mais c'est le passé Paul! Elle t'a dit quoi?

-Elle veut que l'on reprenne la où on s'est arrêté. Mais avec les ex ça marche pas deux fois de suite. Je ne sais pas quoi faire!

-Tu l'aimes Paul. Et puis vous n'êtes pas vraiment des ex puisque aucun de vous n'a couché avec quelqu'un d'autre et que c'est un malentendu...Fais ce que te dis ton cœur Paul.

-Ouais, vous avez raison.

-Vous?

-J'ai été voir Ian il m'a dit pareil. Mais je préférais aussi venir t'en parler, le couple de Ian n'est pas au top en ce moment...

Ma curiosité s'éveilla.

-Comment ça?

-Bah Megan est devenue très chiante...  
-C'est pas nouveau!

-Enfin bref, je dis plus rien moi!

Il me fis un bisou et sortit de la chambre. Aussitôt, j'appelai Candice.

(Conversation Telephonique)

_-Allô Candice?_

_-Nina?_

_-Non non c'est la reine d'Angleterre!_

_-Oh, Je vois que tu es en forme!_

_-Ian et Megan ça ne va plus du tout!_

_-Mais c'est génial! Laisse moi réfléchir deux minutes._

_-...  
-Bon, tu m'as bien dit que tu vas chez lui jusqu'à dimanche?_

_-Oui!_

_-Tu m'as aussi dit qu'il avait un demi-frère, Alec c'est ça?_

_-Oui Candy!_

_-Attend, je le cherche sur Internet...Je l'ai trouvé! Alec Dallinson, 22 ans, acteur ayant étudié à la Wexford Collegiate School for the Arts, demi-frère de Ian Somerhalder bla bla bla... Mais Nina, tu n'as pas étudié toi aussi la bas?Tu le connais?_

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé son nom, je m'étais figée. J'avais le souffle coupé. Oui, j'avais étudié las-bas. Oui, je le connaissais. Un peu trop même.

-_Nina?! Nina?!_

_-Je suis toujours là Candice...Ce séjour va être plus compliqué que prévu...Je suis sortie avec Alec dans la boîte privée à côté de l'école, il était dans ma classe. Je ne savais pas que c'était le demi-frère de Ian!_

_-Oh la la...Tu as couché avec lui?_

Comment dire ça correctement...  
_-Je ne sais pas._

_-Comment ça tu ne sais pas?!_

_-Je ne me rappelle pas! A l'époque j'allais dans des fêtes tous les soirs! J'étais bourrée! Je sais juste qu'un matin je me suis réveillé à côté de lui mais j'étais en sous-vêtements...Après, il a changé d'école et je ne l'ai jamais revu! Je crois que je suis dans la me***..._

_-C'est sur! Enfin, ça peut tourner à notre avantage._

_-Comment ça?_

_-Bah Ian il va être super jaloux!_

_-Il va péter un câble si il apprend que j'ai embrassé son demi-frère...  
Et si jamais j'ai couché avec lui, je suis morte!_

_-Il faudrait que tu demandes à Alec ce qui c'est passé ce soir là!_

Je réfléchissais. Le Alec de mes souvenirs était très joueur et c'était un dragueur né...

_-Ouais..._, répondis-je pas très convaincue.

_-Bon, et cette Claire alors..._

_-Ian m'a assuré qu'elle était super sympa et qu'elle te ressemblait beaucoup au niveau du caractère._

_-Sur quel point?_

_-Bah, je cite « Elle est aussi déjantée et entremetteuse que Candice, et encore plus pipelette! »._

_-Dis à Ian que je vais le tuer._

Je ris.

_-Je suis sure qu'elle t'aidera si tu lui expliques pour Ian._

_-Ouais...Bon, et toi et Michael, c'est quoi cette histoire._

Elle soupira et commença à m'expliquer.

Conversation Telephonique)

_**PDV Candice**_

Je dis à Nina que je voulais essayé avec Michael car il était beaucoup plus compréhensif avec moi. Zach s'en fichait éperdument, aussi, je ne regrettais pas mon choix. Nous parlâmes encore pendant une heure et elle me laissa car elle devait partir en avion. Je lui avais fait prendre quelques tenues de mon cru, et des maillots de bain. Ian avait une piscine intérieure chez lui et des jacouzzis. J'avais deviné qu'elle avait rougi en voyant ce que je lui avais acheté spécialement. Je me concentrai sur ce que je faisais avant que Nina appelle. Mon petit frère était un pro de l'informatique, un hackeur etc...et je lui avais demandé un petit service. Rien du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas. Enfin bref, j'étais sur la page facebook de... Megan. Merci ptit frère le pro du piratage! Hahaha! Je fus ébahie par le nombre d'amis qu'elle avait. 100 000. Impossible, pas elle! Évidemment, j'en avais beaucoup plus mais bon, qui pouvait aimer Megan? Si j'étais un fan de Vampire Diaries et de Ian, quel intérêt aurais-je à la demander? La réponse me vint aussitôt. J'aimerai voir les photos exclusives et les infos croustillantes sur Ian. Ils sont aussi tord...euh imaginatifs que moi!

Et me voilà à créant un article, avec une photo d'elle quand on l'avait retrouvé nue avec un pauvre draps sur son corps.  
Merci Steven pour la photo! Comme légende, quelques phrases signé CandaCola ^^. Quand elle allait voir ça, elle allait péter une pile moi je vous le dit! Ha ha, mieux vaut pas s'immiscer dans un combat de blondes, sous la peine de mourir...de honte. Finissant mon travail, je retrouvais ma famille et filais 100 euros à mon frère.

_**PDV Nina**_

Durant tout le trajet, je n'avais pas réussi à avouer à Ian que je connaissais son demi-frère. Il parlait, tout heureux, et je lui répondais avec un faux sourire. Il avait enroulé un bras autour de ma taille et je me suis sentie encore plus coupable. J Candice m'avait dit que si je n'avais pas couché avec Alec, de me rapprocher de lui. Pour faire enrager Ian de jalousie et détruire son couple avec Megan. Je n'étais pas sure, mais au ton de ma meilleure amie, j'avais deviné qu'elle avait un plan pour cette dernière. Et nous voilà arrivés devant l'immense demeure d'Edna Dallinson, anciennement Edna Somerhalder, je me figeai. Elle nous ouvrit le sourire au lèvres, m'embrassant comme sa belle fille. Megan était déjà là et je l'ignorai royalement. Je m'approchais de Claire qui lançais des regards dédaigneux à Megan. Tiens, je crois bien que la cousine de Ian n'aime pas sa petite amie actuelle. On allait bien s'entendre! Je lui parlais gentiment, la boule au ventre car je venais de _l'_apercevoir. De plus, Ian me regardait, je le sentais. Alecs'approcha de moi. Même chevelure que Ian mais avec des yeux verts.

-Nina, voici Alec mon demi-frère, dit Ian.

Oh la la, comment faire! Alec s'approcha, mit ses deux mains sur mes hanches, aussi tactile qu'avant et m'embrassa avec insistance sur les deux joues.

-Salut ma Nina! Comment ça va depuis le temps?

-Très bien et toi?

-Super! Je pète la forme!

Je me tournai vers Ian. Il avait de grands yeux exorbités en voyant les mains d'Alec autour de mes hanches. Le ma Nina lui était resté en travers de la gorge visiblement...Son demi-frère me tenait trop fermement pour que je m'écarte et je n'osai rien dire, ayant peur d'aggraver les choses. On aurait dit que Ian allait exploser. Alec s'en délectait visiblement.

-Nina, tu connais mon demi-frère?

Je hochais la tête incapable de parler. Comme je l'avais crains, Alec était très taquin et joueur avec son frère. Profitant que sa mère soit dans la cuisine, il dit.

-Un peu qu'on se connait! J'ai même eu l'honneur de l'embrasser!

Je vis Ian passer de livide à rouge. Il me faisait peur avec son regard fou. Il serra de plus en plus la main de Megan qui couina de douleur. Il ne la lâcha pas, trop énervé pour réagir.

-Ian arrête! Tu m'as cassé le doigt!, hurla t-elle.

Claire se précipitai vers lui et il la lâcha enfin Megan qui pleurait comme une gamine. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Celui d'Alec satisfait, de Megan furibond, de Claire étonné et de Ian, indescriptible. Je me détachai brusquement d'Alec énervée qu'il me tienne ainsi (je ne suis pas sa propriété!)et dit simplement.

-Hum, je vais...donner un coup de main...à Edna.

Je partis et entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Ian.


	13. Chapter 13

PDV Ian

J'étais rentré il y a une heure et j'arrivais à présent à faire semblant que tout allait pour le mieux. Le fait que Nina se soit assise à l'opposé de mon demi-frère devait aider un peu. En revanche, je n'appréciai pas du tout les regards que lançait Alec à Nina. Nina... Elle est censée être ma meilleure amie...Pourquoi ai-je réagi comme ça? Ça a été plus fort que moi. Imaginer Alec posant ses lèvres sur les siennes...Non Ian, ne pense pas à ça, tu es en train de tordre ta fourchette. Loin de mon désagrément intérieur, l'ambiance du repas était magnifique. Ma mère parlait avec Nina et Claire qui faisaient habillement la conversation. Megan ne disait rien. Tant mieux, c'est rare qu'elle se la ferme, autant en profiter! Pourquoi avais-je eu cette pensée?! Je suis amoureux d'elle bon sang! La réalité me frappa. J'étais amoureux d'elle. Ce n'est plus le cas à présent. Je ne pouvais pas la quitter comme ça en un claquement de doigt. J'avais besoin d'être sur de mon choix. Je vais voir comment va se passer ces quatre jours, et j'aviserai. Qui sait, elle allait peut être être la plus merveilleuse des femmes? Je me replongeais dans mon assiette méditant sur cette possibilité infime.

-Où en êtes vous dans la série?, demanda Maman (oui, je l'appelle comme ça, comme tout le monde!).

-En fait, nous allons tourner l'épisode 11 en rentrant. On a un peu de retard, mais Julie et Kevin nous ont assuré que tout allait bien se passer.

-Oh, je vois.

La soirée se termina vers minuit et, repus et épuisés, nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher. Megan me tenait la main avec un regard fier. J'eus aussitôt envi de la lâcher. Hélas, elle dormait avec moi! Et Nina avec ma cousine. Elles s'entendaient très bien toutes les deux, et ça ne m'étonnait pas. Claire était exactement comme Cand'! Je laissais Megan dans la chambre et allais téléphoner à Paul. J'appris avec ravissement qu'il s'était remit avec Torrey. La meilleure chose à faire à mon avis! Quand je me glissais dans mon lit, je tournais le dos à ma petite amie sans lui adresser un regard bien que j'eusse senti qu'elle ne voulait pas se coucher aussi tôt. C'est toujours comme ça, elle me fait la gueule et ensuite ça se termine au lit. Ses parties de jambes en l'air, elle pouvait se les remballer! Après tout, je ne suis pas un sex-toys!

PDV Claire

Assise depuis plus de deux heures sur le lit de Nina, qui était en face du mien, je papotais encore et encore. Cette fille était une crème! Elle m'écoutait et me répondait franchement et nous n'avons fait que rire. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait tout pour elle! D'abord, elle était magnifique, avec un physique de rêve. Ensuite, elle était drôle, toujours souriante et pas du tout timide. Puis, elle était très franche dans le bon sens du terme et ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur ses amis, ses collègues et en particulier sur Ian. Enfin, sa personnalité avait quelque chose d'authentique, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je savais maintenant tout sur Paul, Candice, Steven, Michael, Zach et Katerina et je découvrais mon cousin sous un nouveau jour. Mais, il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas tout à fait compris...

-Nina, quel rapport entre toi et Alec?

Elle rougit, souffla un bon coup et lâcha.

-Je suis sortie en boîte avec lui, et je ne sais pas si on a couché ensemble. J'étais bourrée. Dans tout les cas, quand je me suis réveillé, il était à côté de moi, en caleçon!

J'étais bouche bée. Nina avec mon plus jeune cousin?!

-Le problème, poursuivit elle, c'est que Ian est super jaloux et qu'il va m'en vouloir à mort si jamais j'ai couché avec son demi-frère.

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu aimes Ian et lui se voile la face en te considérant comme sa meilleure amie en partie à cause de son âge et il sort avec Megan mais leur couple est en mode « échec ». Tu es sortie un soir avec Alec , a peut être fait l'amour avec lui et par conséquent Ian va t'en vouloir pour ça.  
-Tu penses qu'il se voile la face?  
-Bien sur que oui! Tu as dit qu'il était jaloux, et si ce que je viens de dire n'est pas une preuve alors je suis aussi c**** que Megan! Je pense que le plan de Candice pourrait marcher, comme tu me l'as dit, mais il faut que tu saches si tu as eu une aventure avec Alec.

-J'ai trop peur de lui parler...Tu n'imagines même pas comme il m'intimide!

Je fronçais les sourcils en comparant dans ma tête Ian et Alec. Ils avaient la même chevelure brune incoiffable, presque le même physique en fait. Sauf les yeux, ceux de Ian sont bleus alors que ceux d'Alec verts. Leur caractère aussi est très semblable. Tout les deux un humour à toute épreuve, tout les deux impulsifs bien qu'Alec le soit beaucoup moins que Ian. Ce dernier va avoir 31 ans et l'autre en a 22, le rendant un peu immature. Mais sinon, on aurait dit des jumeaux. Il fallait que je sache quelque chose...

-Nina, avais tu le béguin pour Alec?

A ses rougeurs, j'en conclus que oui. Pas étonnant, d'ailleurs! Ces quatre jours allaient être corsés à mon avis...D'un côté un jeune fêtard immature et dragueur de première, de l'autre un homme mur avec des projets d'avenir et parallèlement un pur romantique bien que très jaloux... Le choix allait être difficile pour elle! Elle rêvassait, inconsciente qu'elle allait être amoureuse des deux frères... C'était assez ironique de se dire que la série allait empiéter sur sa vie réelle! Mais, pour l'instant, son objectif était de séduire Ian par tout les moyens. Et j'allais l'aider, bien entendu!

-Nina, demain, on sort en boîte avec toi, moi, Alec, Ian ok?  
-Tu oublies un détail particulièrement horripilant que je voudrais foutre dehors et piétiner...

Je réfléchis quelques instants et souris face à la comparaison.

-Megan viendra et elle sera en première ligne pour voir Ian vert de jalousie! Ou alors on l'obligera à rester

-J'imagine la première scène bien que je préfère ta deuxième proposition! Son doigt cassé l'importera peu si elle vient en tout cas!

-Ouais! Bon, on se couche? Tu dois être radieuse pour demain!

-Ok, bonne nuit Claire, merci beaucoup pour ton aide! Tu es géniale!

-Toi aussi!

Nous nous couchâmes et, avec le sourire, je tapais fort dans mes paumes. Les lumières s'éteignirent, nous emportant dans le sommeil.

PDV Nina

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais seule dans la chambre. Claire était déjà descendue apparemment! Elle était vraiment super. Je m'étirai et me levai. Il était 10 heures. En descendant les escaliers, je remarquai que je n'avais sur moi que ma légère nuisette. Tant pis! On ne se croirait vraiment pas en hiver dans cette maison si ensoleillée et chauffée! La maison d'Edna était magnifique, je n'avais jamais vu une telle splendeur!Tout était décoré, parfait. De très bonne humeur, je me rendis dans la salon d'où provenait des voix. Je n'avais jamais vu cette immense pièce et ce qui me frappa le plus ce fut la piscine intérieure qui s'y trouvait. Candice l'avait évoqué mais je ne l'avais pas franchement cru. La salon était en quelque sorte divisé en deux. Un coin canapé, table, télé ordinateur et compagnie et de l'autre et bien piscine, table de massage etc... C'était très impressionnant! Ian, Alec, Megan et Claire étaient là, tranquillement assis sur le canapé blanc. Je m'approchais d'eux, fis la bise à Claire , à Ian et à Alec sous le regard noir de Ian. Megan avait les yeux fixés sur son ordi tandis que les cousins discutaient tranquillement.

-Une piscine en plein milieu du salon..., fis-je.

Ils rirent et Ian m'expliqua.

-Ma mère fait son métier ici pendant l'été, ça aide pour étendre. En plus, on peut en profiter!

Ah oui, Edna était kiné. Émerveillée par l'eau bleue turquoise, je m'approchais et la touchais , appréciant sa chaleur (piscine chauffée).

PDV Megan

J'étais sur l'ordinateur portail de Ian et, après avoir vérifié discrètement l'historique, j'allais sur Facebook. La pauvre fille qu'était Nina caressait l'eau comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu! Non mais quelle c****. Dire que Ian l'appréciait! Ian, il est distant ces derniers temps. Je sens qu'il tombe amoureux de l'autre pouf. Et je ne peux rie y faire! Si jamais elle me pique MON Ian, je la détruirais. Morceau par morceau. L'idéal serait de me débarrasser d'elle, mais de quelle façon? J'ai bien pensé au terme...définitif mais elle ne mérite pas la mort, c'est bien trop...facile. Je veux qu'elle souffre. Elle tente de le séduire, de le rendre jaloux et ça marche! Je la déteste. Je la haie. Elle me répugne.

Quand je réussi enfin à me connecter, je restais béate, estomaquée. J'avais un million de « j'aime » et autant de commentaires sur un article qui m'était totalement inconnu. Je l'ouvris.

_« Je suis tellement moche que quand j'épluche un oignon, c'est lui qui pleure! »_

_Et me voilà dans la loge de Ian, sous ma vraie nature._

_Quelques infos sur moi._

_Je suis souvent bourré et il m'arrive toujours, quand je découpe un ananas, de crier « J'sais que t'es là Bob! (Oui, je suis amoureuse de Bob L'éponge, chut!)_

_J'ai un égo surdimensionné, je me lave une fois par semaine mois et je m'habille chez EMMAUS._

_Je suis aussi intelligente qu'un poisson rouge, aussi venimeuse qu'un serpent?_

_Je me suis fait refaire tout le corps mais ça n 'a pas suffit..._

_Je me nourris du malheur des autres.  
Enfin, je suis LA plus manipulatrice et LA plus garce des êtres de ce monde._

Nina! Je parie que c'est elle qui a fait le coup! Je tourne mon regard furibond dans son dos, me lève et fonce sur elle dans un cri de rage à l'état pur.

-JE VAIS TE TUER!

PDV Nina

J'eus juste le temps de me retourner avant que Megan ne me percute et que je tombe dans la piscine. Elle tomba avec moi et je criais tandis qu'elle tentait de me donner des gifles ou encore de me tirer les cheveux. Aussitôt, ce fut un vrai combat. J'avais pris des cours de défense, après...enfin quand j'étais plus jeune et je réussis à éviter ses coups. En revanche, elle, elle s'en prit plusieurs. A un moment, elle réussi à me maintenir sous l'eau et horrifiée, j'eus peur qu'elle me noie. Bizarrement, la pression s'arrêta d'un coup et je pus enfin remonter la tête à la surface et respirer. Je vis Megan éjectée vers l'arrière et me blottis contre l'homme qui me serrait contre lui. Après quelques secondes, je regardais qui m'enlaçais ainsi. Et c'était...

Ian. Ses yeux protecteurs et désolés me fixaient sans relâche, et je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'il nous sortait de la piscine. Il était plus beau que jamais avec ses cheveux noirs trempés en bataille et sa chemise lui moulant parfaitement ses muscles à cause de l'eau. Il me déposa par terre et je lui souris timidement en vrillant mes yeux par terre.

-Bon Ian, tu veux pas maîtriser TA copine la?!, s'exclama Alec.

Je levais brusquement la tête et _la_ regardait. Pendant une seconde, j'avais oublié ce qu'elle venait de me faire. La colère grimpa en moi en flèche et, furibonde, je m'élançai vers elle. Sous leurs regards sidérés, je l'empoignai avec force par les cheveux (lui en arrachant au passage) et la frappai au visage de toute mes forces. Elle toucha sa joue, bouche bée et voulut répliquer mes Ian l'attrapa par le bras avant de l'emmener plus loin visiblement très énervé après elle.

La colère quittant mon corps, je me rendis compte que mon poing était douloureux. Ils ne le disent pas dans les films que frapper fait aussi mal! Je gémis faiblement et une main forte me tira jusqu'à une salle de bain. C'était Alec. Claire ne nous avait pas suivi et je conclus donc que je devrai lui parler sérieusement.

-Assis toi, je vais te mettre de la crème! C'est bien les filles ça! Quand on frappe, on rentre le pouce dans sa paume!, plaisanta t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais, grommelai-je, désolé j'avais pas prémédité!

-Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois qu'une fille me fait peur! Quand je t'es vu foncer sur l'autre pouf, j'ai cru que t'allais me tuer au passage!

Il rit et moi de même. Il appliqua délicatement la crème sur ma peau et un silence gêné (pour moi) s'installa. Je décidai donc de poser LA question.  
-Dit Alec...  
-Oui?  
-Tu sais, la nuit ou j'ai...dormi avec toi...

-Hum..., fit il avec le sourire.

-Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble?

_**PDV Ian**_

Je venais d'avoir la dispute du siècle avec Megan et elle était partie s'enfermer dans ma chambre. Surement pour les prochaine 24 heures d'ailleurs! Elle m'énervait à un point inimaginable! La prochaine fois que je la croiserai, je lui demanderai des explications, et elles avaient intérêt à être valables! Les folles qui tentent de tuer ma Nina, c'est vraiment pas pour moi! D'ailleurs, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Comment avait elle osé!

Je me promenais tranquillement au bord de la plage, pour me changer les idées et me détendre un peu. Le soleil me réchauffait et je trouvais cette sensation très agréable. J'enlevai mes chaussures et me coucha dans le sable, les deux bras autour de la tête. J'adorais la plage, surtout quand elle était vide. Il me semblait que cette partie appartenait à ma mère car il n'y avait jamais personne. Je la voyais bien acheter un morceau de la plage! Ma mère et ses folies...Cette année, c'était de refaire toutes les chambres d'amis, voilà pourquoi Nina n'avait pas de chambre pour elle. Nina... En regardant les nuages, je me surpris à somnoler légèrement, comme dans un état second. Le temps passait et je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. Le soleil était à son zénith. J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner, devinant de qui il s'agissait.

-Je t'ai apporté à manger. Si tu veux que je parte...

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, je lui tirai le bras et elle faillit faire tomber le plateau dans le sable. Elle le posa et je la tira contre moi, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Eh bien Monsieur Somerhalder, on se fait bronzer?

Je souris mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Mon ventre gargouilla et elle rit.

-Vais-je devoir vous faire manger ou pouvez vous vous débrouiller sans moi?

-Hum, j'aime bien la première option.

Je m'assis et en gloussant, elle apporta la fourchette à la bouche. Le fait que je garde mon sérieux redoubla ses rires et je dus finalement terminer tout seul. Mon repas terminé, elle me détailla tandis que j'étais à genoux dans le sable.  
-J'aime beaucoup ton tee-shirt! (NA: Voir image du chapitre), fit elle. Tu n'as pas froid comme ça?  
-Je n'ai jamais froid voyons! Tu sais bien que je suis un vampire!, fis-je en mimant une transformation.

-Au secours!, hurla t-elle en se levant et en courant dans les dunes.

Rentrant dans son jeu, je courrai après elle et nous roulâmes dans le sable, encore et encore. Nous restâmes ainsi sur la plage jusqu'au couché du soleil. Parfois nous regardâmes les nuages en imaginant ce qu'ils représentaient, parfois nous étions juste allongés, silencieux et bien. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Nina n'était pas comme d'habitude... Je ne savais pas trop si c'était dans le bon ou le mauvais sens... En tout cas, maintenant, je devais aller me changer pour qu'on sorte en boîte. Je ne prêtais pas attention à Megan et pris mes vêtements avant de filer sous la douche.

_**PDV Nina**_

J'enfilai ma robe après avoir pris une longue douche pour enlever le sable de mes cheveux et de mon corps. Cette après midi avait été génial. Ian et moi...Moi et Ian...Ah la la.

Bref, Alec m'avait dit que ce soir c'était le thème black&white et Claire m'avait assuré que j'étais « à tomber ». Nous rejoignîmes les garçons très sexy dans leurs chemises et nous partîmes.

3 heures plus tard

Je dansais collé-serré avec Alec sous le regard désapprobateur de Ian. Pas de ma faute s'il ne voulait pas danser! Claire s'éclatait elle aussi et tout comme moi elle était saoule. Rien à faire! Je dansais encore et encore de plus en plus ossement. A un moment, le frère de Ian me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Ton petit plan marche à merveille, je crois que mon frère va venir me casser la gueule!

Je ris, nullement étonnée qu'il ait découvert mon plan. Tandis qu'Alec partait nous chercher un énième verre, je me laissais entraînée par un jeune homme blond qui dansait avec Claire. J'étais entre les deux et je m'amusai comme une folle! Claire disparut dans la mêlée et quelqu'un la remplaça derrière moi. Au début, je ne prêtais pas attention à cette personne mais après quelques secondes je reconnus sa manière de danser contre moi. Inimitable. Ian. Je n'osai pas me retourner et me contentai de savourer ce moment. Mon partenaire face à moi, déçu, céda la place à Alec. Il me donna mon verre et dansa face à moi. Situation assez bizarre à vrai dire. Ian d'un côté, son frère de l'autre, moi entre les deux les bras en l'air tenant un verre. Alec monta sur une table et me tira avec lui. Ian suivi et nous fûmes acclamés par les gens de la boîte. Notre danse sensuelle à 3 me rendait complètement folle et je me déhanchais de plus en plus. Ian passa ses mains sur mes hanches en me glissant des compliments à l'oreille et Alec plaça ses mains au dessus de celles de Ian en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
J'étais totalement déstabilisée et emplie d'un sentiment inconnu. Hélas, la musique changea et nous nous séparâmes. J'étais toute rouge, à cause de la chaleur que j'avais ressenti et de la gêne. Claire accourra vers moi en riant et fit:

-C'était Chaud,Hot, Caliente...

Sa phrase fut interrompue par une annonce au micro.

-Je veux vous voir tous par deux et en chaîne! Voici la danse Cotton Eyed Joe!

Étonnante cette boîte, moi je vous le dis! La danse cowboy commença et une chaîne se forma. Je me retrouvai avec Claire et, quand ce fut notre tour, nous passâmes sous les bras de tout le monde en écrasant quelques pieds. Je perdis les deux frères et m'amusa avec Claire, me surprenant à chanter. La musique suivante fut entraînante. Je commençai à danser façon street dance et un cercle se forma autour de moi. Ou la la, ça sent la battle! Mon premier concurrent était vraiment nul et je gagnai dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Ian se positionna face à moi, tout sourire. Il dansait super bien ma parole! Mais je ne me dégonflais pas et continuais encore et encore. Il fit une figure de hip hop et je répondis par un salto arrière. Alec et Claire se mêlèrent à la danse et le cercle s'élargit. Moi et Claire contre Ian et Alec. Je croisai le regard de ma coéquipière et elle me fit signe de tourner sur moi même. Je le fis en même temps et les garçons furent désarçonnés. Ian se reprit et agrippa ma main et me fit tourner sur moi même, avec lui. Avec amusement, je constatai que les équipes changeaient. C'était « couple » contre « couple »! Nous enchaînâmes différents mouvements et gagnâmes. Alec était visiblement déçu et je m'approchais de lui. Évidemment, un slow commença. Ça n'allait pas me tuer! Je me laissai aller contre l'épaule d'Alec en fermant les yeux tandis qu'il me caressait le creux des reins. A la fin du morceau, il tira mon menton vers le haut. Oh non pas ça! Au secours! Ses bras m'encerclèrent dans un étau emprisonnant et sa bouche s'écrasa avec avidité contre la mienne sans que j'ai le temps de réagir.


	14. Chapter 14

Tu me fixes? Je te regarde. Flippant. Non, romantique!

_**PDV Ian**_

Les mains crispées sur le volant, je tentai en vain d'ôter ces images de ma tête. Mais rien à faire, elles restaient là et le fait que Nina soit assise à côté de moi n'arrangeait rien, au contraire!

Flash Back

Mon frère me regarda avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, tandis qu'il effleurait le dos de Nina tout en lui chuchotant des choses à l'oreille. C'était insupportable! Il continuait encore et encore me torturant de plus en plus. Comme je me dirigeai vers eux, il intercepta mon regard et fit quelque chose d'incroyable. Il embrassa Nina, en l'emprisonnant. Sur le coup, je ne bougeai pas et gardai la bouche ouverte. Au bout de quelques secondes, je remarquai que Nina tentait désespérément de se détacher de lui et, sans réfléchir, je m'élançai vers eux. Ma Ninabella me lança un regard affolé, posa sa main sur mon torse me voyant tremblant de rage.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à l'approcher d'un mètre sinon..., crachais-je à l'adresse de mon frère.

-Sinon quoi?, fit il avec son sourire provoquant.

On dit souvent que sinon est un mot en trop. Et bien là, c'était le cas. Je m'élançai sur mon frère qui se débattit. Une bagarre entre nous commença, et je ne prêtais aucune attention à Nina qui nous criait d'arrêter. Tandis que je jetais mon frère à terre, je l'entendis partir en courant et m'arrêta net, délaissant mon demi-frère sans aucune hésitation. Il riait ce pauvre idiot complètement bourré! Je percevais à peine la chevelure châtain de Nina à travers la foule mais la retrouva devant la voiture. Je fus totalement sidéré quand je vis qu'elle pleurait, m'attendant plutôt à une crise de rage. Pleins de remords, je m'approchai d'elle mais elle rentra dans la voiture. Blessé d'être rejeté, je pris le volant.

Fin du Flash Back

Elle ne parlait toujours pas et je n'allais surement pas faire le premier pas! Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ait embrassé sa sœur ou autre! Enfin, techniquement, c'est lui qui l'a embrassé mais je ne voulait pas l'admettre pour le moment. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout la violence mais de la à m'empêcher de m'excuser! Appelez peut être ça de l'égo, mais je ne pipai mot même lorsque nous arrivâmes chez moi. Sans un regard, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

_**PDV Nina**_

Je vis Ian se figer devant sa porte de chambre, se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer à cause de Megan qui lui faisait toujours la tête. Je rentrai dans ma chambre, pris un des deux oreillers et une des couettes et me rendis dans le salon en murmurant.  
-Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu mais je m'allongeai sur le divan très large. Je repensai à cette soirée. Tout avait été merveilleux jusqu'au moment ou Alec m'a embrassé. Juste après, il avait chuchoté « trop facile » et j'avais alors compris que c'était pour faire enrager Ian. Et ça avait bien réussi on peut dire! Quand ils avaient commencé à se battre, je m'en suis énormément voulu. A cause de moi, les deux frères se disputaient et je ne voulais absolument pas qu'ils soient en froid à cause de moi! Le plan que Candice m'avait concocté ne valait pas ça. Si un jour lui et moi sortiront ensemble, ça devra se faire naturellement, sans subterfuges. Donc fini le mode fille qui rend jalouse avec le demi-frère de Ian! Attention, je n'ai pas renoncé à la séduction... La piscine devrait pouvoir être utile pour ces prochains jours... Les yeux fermés, je méditais sur mes prochaines tenus et m'endormis peu à peu dans un sommeil agité.

_**PDV Ian**_

Cela faisait une demi-heure que j'étais assis contre la porte de ma chambre et je n'étais plus du tout énervé à présent. Mon frère a embrassé Nina qui l'a repoussé, point barre. J'ai un peu dérapé mais rien de bien important. Je décidai d'aller vérifier si Nina dormait car je n'avais pas entendu de bruit. Quand j'ouvris la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ma cousine, je remarquai qu'elle n'était pas dedans! Craignant le pire, je vérifiai si sa valise était toujours là. Ouf. Il ne manquait qu'un oreiller et une des couettes. La connaissant, elle avait du prendre le canapé en sachant que je ne voulais pas dormir avec Megan. Mon hypothèse se vérifia bien, elle était couché et endormie. Sa générosité n'avait aucune limite, et je me sentis égoïste de ne pas avoir deviné qu'elle me laisserait son lit sans aucunes hésitations. Elle avait du croire que je lui en voulais. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas, c'est plutôt à moi même en fait! Je la regarda dormir quand elle plissa les yeux et ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Croyant que je l'avais réveillé, je ne bougeai pas.

-Non, non...  
Je compris qu'elle faisait un mauvais rêve et m'approcha d'elle. M'asseyant à son côté, je lui caressai la joue tendrement et elle s'apaisa. Au bout d'une minute, elle ouvrit ses yeux grands yeux de biche et me scruta.

-Ian?

-Oui c'est moi.  
-Je suis désolée.  
-Mais non ma puce, c'est moi qui l'est!

Elle sourit et se leva mais s'emmêla les pieds dans la couette. En riant, je la rattrapai et la pris dans mes bras tout en l'emmenant dans sa chambre. La déposant dans son lit, elle me demanda de rester et j'acceptai aussitôt!

_**PDV Claire**_

Quand je rentrai dans l'appartement avec Alec tout aussi sou que moi, je me rendis aussitôt dans ma chambre...et ressortis aussi sec. Nina dormait dans les bras de Ian tel un couple d'amoureux et je ne voulais pas les déranger!

-Bon cousin je crois que je vais dormir avec toi!, ris-je.

-Si mademoiseeeelle Daaliinssoon veut bien me suivreee...  
Explosés de rire, nous nous couchâmes, et le réveil affichait 5 heures du matin.

12 heures plus tard.

_**PDV Nina**_

Cela faisait deux heures que je m'étais réveillée dans les bras chauds de Ian. Quel bonheur...Je ne m'y habituerais jamais! Edna nous avez fait un 4 heures et nous mangions tous. Ian n'en voulait pas à Alec, celui-ci ne se rappelait que la moitié des choses et Megan n'était toujours pas réapparue même si je la soupçonnais d'être venue en douce pour piquer de la nourriture! Pitoyable! Bref, durant ces deux heures j'ai tout relaté à Claire et elle a été ravie pour moi! Ensuite, nous proposâmes aux garçons d'aller dans la piscine, Alec refusa mais Ian accepta. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain et enfilai LE maillot que Candice avait mis dans ma valise. Quand je rejoignis Claire et Ian, celle ci eut un éblouissant sourire et ce dernier s'étrangla de stupeur. Je me glissais dans l'eau tiède et je le rejoignis à la nage, son regard incandescent posé sur moi.

-Un prédateur face à une tigresse..., murmura Claire.

Je souriais et arrivai enfin à sa hauteur. Je voulus mettre le pied par terre mais je ne touchais pas le sol. Ian se reprit et me prit dans ses bras, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille.

-Il faut grandir ma princesse!

Je ne répliquai pas, savourant ses bras autour de moi. Lui non plus n'était pas insensible à mes bras autour de son cou... Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis nous nous éclaboussâmes et jouâmes tels des enfants. Ce fut un moment merveilleux. Edna n'était pas la pour dîner et nous mangeâmes tous sans elle. Finissant mon steak, je laissai les garçons sur la console et Claire au téléphone et partis appeler ma CandiCola préférée! Quand j'eus fini de lui raconter la soirée, elle était euphorique. Enfin, elle me posa LA question fatidique.

-Tu as couché avec Alec oui ou non?  
-Hum...Tu voudrais bien le savoir hein?

-NINA DOBREV JE NE SUPPORTE PLUS VOTRE SUSPENS!

-Tu me donnes quoi en échange?  
-Une info qui va te faire plaisir!

-Ok ça marche! Non, je n'ai pas couché avec lui!

-Tu es sure?

-Oui, il m'a clairement dit « si tu avais couché avec moi, tu t'en serais souvenu toute ta vie et tu en rêverait encore! ».  
-Oh c'est bon je te crois! Les gars et leur égo surdimensionné...

-Et toi c'est quoi l'info?  
-Tu me promets que tu ne vas pas t'énerver?  
-Je croyais que ça devait me faire plaisir?!

-Au bout du compte oui. S'il te plait, je ne supporterais pas que tu m'en veuilles en ce moment!

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Cand' ce genre de propos. Quelque chose ne devait pas aller dans sa vie...  
-Je te le promet.

-Il ce peut qu'une personne ait un peu piraté le compte Facebook de Megan...  
-Elle a un compte?

-Oui pour montrer qu'elle a des amis! Mais ça lui ait retombé dessus à cause de ladite personne...  
-Qui n'est d'autre que toi je parie! Qu'est ce que tu as ENCORE foutu?!

-N'oublie pas, pas de fureur! J'ai posté une photo qu'avait pris Steven tu te rappelles?

-Non, tu n'as pas fait ça!

-Si, et tu n'imagines pas le nombre de personne qui a aimé! Incroyable comme le monde entier la déteste!

Elle continua a marmonner me récitant les commentaires mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Dans quelle m**** m'avait elle encore foutue! Ian allait m'en vouloir même si je sens que lui et Megan ça ne va pas faire long feu... Comment pourrir l'ambiance l'avant dernier jour! Appeler Candice. Mais les moqueries des internautes commencèrent à me faire rire et je sentis que Candice était soulagée au bout du fil. Elle me racontait que Megan n'arrivait pas à supprimer la photo grâce à son petit frère.

-Comment ça se passe chez toi Cand'?

Silence au bout du fil. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, elle avait un problème familial.

-Candie?

-Humm, mes parents vont divorcer.

-Quoi!

L'image que je gardais des parents de Candice était un petit couple parfait et harmonieux qui vivaient au jour le jour.

-Ouais...Moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc...Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire! Ma mère part s'installer en Nouvelle-Calédonie pour « perfectionner son français » et mon père reste la avec mon frère! J'en veux tellement à ma mère de partir!

Je l'entendis sangloter au bout du fil et je resta plus d'une heure à la consoler . Elle prétexta devoir prendre une douche et raccrocha. Mensonge. Pourquoi? Candice ne se douchait jamais à 21h30, elle le fait le matin. J'étais vraiment mal pour elle. Une grande fatigue me prit, et je me douchai avant de me glisser dans sous l'épaisse couette. Tant pis pour les autres, j'étais trop épuisée, chose bizarre. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, je me jurai de dire à Ian que c'était moi pour Facebook ne voulant pas aggraver les problèmes de ma meilleure amie. La journée de demain n'allait pas être aussi idéale, je le sentais.


	15. Chapter 15

"L'amour court vers l'amour comme l'écolier hors de la classe mais il s'en éloigne avec l'air accablé de l'enfant qui rentre à l'école"

_**PDV Megan**_

J'entendais Ian. Il allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je sentais qu'il allait me quitter aussi je devais absolument parler avant lui. Je me forçai à pleurer, ébouriffai mes cheveux. Nina ne me le piquera pas comme ça! Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et je sautai dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elles étaient fausses, mais, lui, ne le savait pas.

_**PDV Alec**_

Un dispute éclatait là-haut, et j'étais bien content de ne pas être le punching-ball-ball de Ian! Claire était sortie en boîte, une vraie fêtarde celle-là! Je devais avouer que j'adorais ma cousine pour cela. En entendant le son monter d'un cran, je prêtais attention à ce qui se disait. Au bout de quelques minutes, je compris à peu près. Nina aurait détruit la réputation de Megan sur Facebook. Le bruit cessa soudainement et je devinai que Ian venait d'avoir la preuve. Je me connectai sur Fb et explosa de rire devant l'article. Si c'était bien Nina qui avait fait ça, elle était plus machiavélique que je ne le pensais! J'adore... Mais quelque chose clochait. Si elle voulait tant séduire Ian, elle ne ferait pas un coup comme ça. Elle aurait trop peur qu'il lui en veuille. Dans tous les cas, mon frère fera la gueule à moins qu'elle lui donne une raison valable! Il était si aveugle! Il ne voyait pas que Megan le manipulait, ne voyait pas non plus qu'une femme formidable l'aimait à la folie. Et dire que c'est moi qu'on traite d'idiot! Nina valait mieux que ça. C'était la femme idéale, et j'avouais que j'aurais tout donner pour qu'elle m'aime. Mais ce n'était hélas pas moi l'élu de son cœur. Dans tout les cas, je devais absolument faire prendre conscience à Ian de la chance qu'il avait. Le flou de la soirée me revint. Ian avait pété un câble parce que j'avais embrassé Nina. Fier de mon idée, j'envoyai un message à ma cousine et elle répondit par l'affirmative. En allant me coucher, je réfléchissais à la manière de procéder. Niahaha!

_**PDV Edna**_

Je revins à la maison vers 10 heures du matin, ayant dormi chez une amie qui avait le cafard. Je n'avais presque pas été présente pour mes fils adorés et je comptai bien me rattraper aujourd'hui. De plus, Nina et Claire étaient de très bonne compagnie! Je n'en dirai pas autant pour Megan...Je ne comprend pas ce que Ian fait avec elle. Lui et Nina iraient tellement bien ensemble! Quand je pénétrai dans le salon, je fus stupéfiante de voir Nina couchée sur le canapé dans les bras d'Alec tel un couple, Ian et Megan sur la table en train de petit déjeuner. Le froid et la tension dans la pièce rendaient l'atmosphère pesante. Mon premier fils jetai des regards meurtriers à son frère et sa meilleure amie tandis que sa petite amie avait un sourire victorieux. Je leur fis la bise à tous et remarquai que ma petite Nina avait les yeux rougis et Alec semblait la réconforter. Alec?! Lui était habituellement si égoïste...Rien ne pourra m'étonner à présent! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Megan m'aida à débarrasser! Incroyable! Dans la cuisine, je lui demandai.

-Mais que se passe t-il?  
Toujours avec le sourire, elle me répondit.

-Nina m'a humilié encore une fois en public, Ian lui fait la tête et il ne m'en veut plus!

-Pourquoi t'en voulait il?

-Oh, rien de grave, j'ai juste balancé Nina dans la piscine pour qu'elle boive la tasse!

Pourquoi étais-je partie chez mon amie moi?! Cette fille face à moi était le diable en personne. Plus vite elle partira, mieux ce sera! D'ailleurs, un plan me vint à l'esprit...

_**PDV Nina**_

J'avais encore tout foutu en l'air. Quand Ian m'avait demandé si c'était moi pour l'article, j'avais bêtement répondu «je ne peux pas te le dire». Autrement dit, il avait cru que je me foutais de lui.  
Mais je ne regrettai pas, au moins je ne lui avais pas menti. A ma plus grande surprise, Alec était venu me voir aussitôt après. Il n'avait pas un mauvais fond, c'était certain. En fait, il était même plutôt très agréable quand il le voulait, et j'avais toujours aimé sa sincérité depuis la première fois que je l'avais rencontré il y a quelques années.

-Nina?, fit il, ce film t'intéresse t-il vraiment? Parce que moi, les films à la guimauve, c'est vraiment pas mon truc...

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, celui là est vraiment cucul la praline! On fait quoi du coup?

Ian nous observait, je sentais son regard noir dans mon dos. Mais il me fallait du temps pour trouver une explication valable à lui fournir.

-Tu voudrais pas aller faire un tour en ville? En fait, j'ai donné rendez vous à quelques potes que tu as connu, si ça te dis bien sûr.

Je me relevai aussitôt, heureuse d'une telle distraction.

-Bien sur que je veux! Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit avant? C'est dans combien de temps?

-Hum, une demi-heure.

-Quoi! Il faut que j'aille m'habiller!

Je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais toujours en pyjama: un jogging avec un débardeur des Rolling Stones. En courant dans toute la maison, j'allais dans la salle de bain. En un quart d'heure, je fus prête. Une tenue simple, comme si j'étais une fille ordinaire et pas une star. Je fis une bise à Edna. Alec passa un bras autour de ma taille, et Ian me lança un regard noir. Prise d'une folie soudaine, je fis un bisou sur la joue. Ian sembla sur le point de se lever. Nous partîmes en moto, et je fus certaine que Ian nous observait nous éloigner derrière le rideau.

Nous arrivâmes au parc, et je revis avec plaisirs mes anciens camarades de classe. Pendant plus de deux heures, nous discutâmes de tout, de nos vies actuelles, de nos folies d'avant. Ils me posèrent des questions sur ma carrière et j'eus vraiment l'impression d'être moi même, retrouvant des anciens amis. Brian et Tonny me draguaient ouvertement et je remarquai avec amusement qu'Alec me défendait, un peu à la manière de Ian en fait. Pendant quelques instants, je le regardai. Physiquement, il était très très beau. J'aimais aussi son caractère, ses blagues, ses réparties, sa confiance en lui...En fait, tout m'attirait chez lui. Je me rendis compte d'une chose. J'aurais pu être en couple avec lui, je suis certaine que j'aurais été heureuse. Non, rectification. La Nina d'avant aurait été heureuse. Celle qui vivait au jour le jour, se fichait éperdument de tout. Depuis ma rencontre avec Ian et le tournage ne Vampire Diaries, je n'étais plus cette fille. Je croyais toujours au prince charmant et seul Ian y correspondait. Je l'aimais incontestablement. Je ne me voyais pas vivre sans lui. Il est tout pour moi. Comme si Alec avait lu dans mes yeux, il hocha la tête puis s'assit à côté de moi.

-Toi et moi ça aurait pu être possible dans une autre vie. Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontré, et tu mérites l'amour de mon frère. Il t'aime, n'en doute pas une seconde. Pourquoi restes-tu là? Va le rejoindre et sois heureuse Nina.

Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et je faillis pleurer. Je bannissais mon passé pour le futur qui s'ouvrait à moi. J'abandonnais mes craintes au risque de souffrir. Je laissais Alec pour Ian. Ça a toujours été lui et ce le sera toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive, je l'aimerais. Cela fait trop longtemps que je refoule mes sentiments pour lui. C'est pourquoi je sais ce que je vais faire là, tout de suite.

_**PDV Ian**_

Nina était partie depuis quelques temps et je ne tenais plus en place. Pourquoi m'étais-je fâché? Parfois, je me détestais moi même. A vrai dire, je me fichais totalement de l'article sur Megan, Nina seule m'importait. De plus, j'étais certain que ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait ça, elle aurait eu beaucoup trop peur que je lui en veuille. Elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps non plus d'ailleurs. J'avais ma petite idée sur l'auteur, et, m'éclipsant, je pris mon portable et composais son numéro.

_-Allô?, me fit une voix endormie_

_-Il est 12h30 et tu es toujours au lit?!_

_-Ian?_

_-Oui Cand'. Dis moi..._

_-Hum._

_-L'article sur Megan, tu ne saurais pas de qui il est..._

Silence au bout du fil puis:

_-AttendIannetefachepasjevoula isjusteluifairepayertoutce..._

J'essayai de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Ce devait être « Attend Ian ne te fâche pas je voulais juste faire payer tout ce... », bref c'était bien assez!

_-Arête Candice je ne t'en veux pas!_

_-Ouf! Je te promet que la prochaine fois je te le dirai directement et pas à travers Nina!_

_-Elle ne m'a rien dit, euh, j'ai deviné._

_-Oh non! C'est de ma faute. Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
-Disons que je me suis laissé emporté. Mais je m'excuserai dès qu'elle sera de retour._

_-Elle est ou?_

_-Avec mon frère, soupirais-je. Je crois qu'ils s'aiment...Je suis trop con._

Bizarrement, les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je ne voulais pas que ma Nina sorte avec Alec ou même avec quelqu'un d'autre. En fait, je voulais qu'elle m'aime. Moi et personne d'autre. Je prenais conscience à quel point je l'aimais quand il était trop tard. Comment ai-je pu me voiler la face?! Quand elle m'avait embrassé en rentrant de la crémaillère de Kat' et qu'elle avait oublié après, j'avais été le plus heureux des hommes.

_-Ian , elle t'aime toi. Pas ton frère!, fit Candice._

_-Tu crois?_

_-Oui, j'en suis certaine. Vous vous aimez et vous êtes les seuls à ne pas le voir._

_-Tu as sûrement raison._

_-Comme toujours! Allez, je te laisse. Fais ce que tu as à faire!_

_-Merci._

A peine eus-je raccroché qu'un cri de rage s'éleva de la cuisine. Je reconnus cette voix. Megan.

_**PDV Edna**_

Je venais de renverser « accidentellement » de l'huile sur le pull blanc en cachemire de Megan. Devant sa mine décomposée, je dis en souriant.

-Oh, excuse moi! Je ne savais pas que tu étais derrière moi! Que suis-je maladroite!

A ma grande stupeur, elle se mit à me hurler dessus comme une folle, débitant un nombre incroyable de jurons à mon égard. N'ayant pas l'habitude de me laisser marcher sur les pieds, je dis aussi poliment et fort que possible (pour ne pas gâcher mon honnêteté ).

-Mais voyons pour qui vous vous prenez! Je vous invite chez moi, vous accueille et vous m'insultez à cause d'un petit accident! Voilà ce qui vous en coûtera!

Je lui jetais le reste de la bouteille huileuse à la figure et elle referma son hideuse bouche. Ian arriva à ce moment, les yeux exorbités mais avec un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Puis, il se dirigea vers cette exécrable fille.

_**PDV Megan**_

Ian m'empoigna sans ménagement et me jeta dehors. Il me débita un flot intarissable de reproches et...me quitta! Dans ces yeux je le vis ma bannir à jamais et j'en eus le cœur au bord des lèvres. Derrière le rideau, l'horrible mère et sa nièce me souriaient en me faisant un signe de la main. Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, je me pris mes vêtements dans la tête, et ma valise tomba à côté de moi.

-Un taxi passe te chercher! Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le payer et disparais à jamais de ma vie!

Les yeux dégoulinant d'huile, je rassemblais mes vêtements. Quand le taxi me ramassa, je me tournais une dernière fois vers la maison. Tout était de la faute de Nina. Ma vengeance sera terrible. Elle va me le payer, et même très très cher!

_**PDV Nina**_

Quand je rentrais chez les Somerhalder, je faillis glisser sur une flaque d'huile. Claire m'ouvrit la porte avec le sourire. Quand je la questionnais sur la substance jaunâtre, elle dit.

-C'est Megan. Elle a insulté Edna, Ian l'a foutu à la porte.  
-Il l'a quitté?!

-Oui!

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je ris de bon cœur, mais en ressentant un peu de pitié pour l'autre pauvre fille. Ce sentiment ne s'attarda pas et je me précipitai vers Edna en la serrant dans mes bras. Je la remercia car je me doutais qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait innocente dans le coup. Elle me dit que Ian m'attendait au salon et je m'y rendis, optimiste.

_**PDV Claire**_

Nous étions à table mangeant des frites, hamburgers signés Edna. Ian et Nina s'étaient réconciliés et se tenaient la main. Une lueur nouvelle se lisait dans leurs yeux. Ma tante aussi le remarqua et me glissa à l'oreille quand il furent sortis de table.

-L'amour ma chérie, l'amour.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi à rire avec eux, et je remarquai qu'ils étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre. Trop mignon! Nous regardâmes un film et explosâmes de rire à chaque fois. Cet après midi fut merveilleux.

_**PDV Ian**_

Je l'aimais. Plus que tout. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle le comprenne. Maman m'avait donné la clef de ma vraie chambre qui était en rénovation. Elle venait tout juste d'être terminée et j'entrainai Nina à ma suite. Elle semblait tout aussi heureuse que moi. Ses beaux yeux noisettes me fixaient avec curiosité et, quand elle découvrit la chambreelle cria de surprise.

-Elle te plait?

-Oui, beaucoup! Elle est si lumineuse!

En prenant sa main, je lui fis faire la visite.

-Alors là, c'est le lit, la couette a été brodée par ma grand-mère. La vue sur la plage est magnifique, surtout ce soir comme c'est le couché de soleil. L'avantage c'est que grâce à ces vitres, on peut voir sans être vu. Ici, c'est la salle de bain. Une douche, un lavabo et la petite surprise...  
-Un jacuzzi !

-Et oui! Je ne l'ai encore jamais utilisé.

-QUOI! Qu'attends tu pour le remplir!

Son enthousiasme me fit rire et l'eau chaude coula. J'ajoutai du produit pour faire de la mousse. Nina tapait dans ses mains, toute contente. Quand il fut enfin prêt, je commençai à me déshabiller.

_**PDV Nina**_

Ian entra dans la petite merveille juste vêtu d'un caleçon. Un peu rouge (il rit quand il le remarqua) je pénétrai dans l'eau chaude en ne gardant que mes sous-vêtements en prenant soin de ne pas tomber et de ne pas le regarder. Quel délice cette chaleur! Je m'assis à côté de lui et enclenchai malencontreusement les bulles.

-Ah ma Nina, tu ne changeras jamais!, fit il en les laissant néanmoins.

-Tu voudrais que je change?, fis-je en me plaçant à côté de lui

-Non, pour rien au monde. Tu es parfaite comme tu es.  
Je souris et me calai contre son torse. Je vis qu'il était déjà 19 heures, c'était passé tellement vite! C'était notre dernier jour ici, malheureusement.

-J'ai une petite surprise.  
Je me tournais vers Ian et faillis dire « encore?! ». Il sortit de je ne sais ou deux plateaux, avec un tas de petitessalades à l'intérieur.

-C'est ma mère qui nous l'a fait, rit il.

-Elle est vraiment adorable, je l'adore!

-Elle aussi t'adore! Elle n'a pas arrêté de te complimenter aujourd'hui.

En riant, nous nous fîmes manger mutuellement, toujours dans l'eau chaude. Quand nous eûmes fini, il sortit deux coupes de champagne. Il me tendit ma coupe et nous croisâmes nos bras.

-A toi, trinquâmes nous en même temps.

Je bus de petite gorgée, appréciant le pétillant de la boisson. C'était bien la seule qui ne me rendait pas saoule! Il reposa nos verres et je m'assis sur ses genoux, les yeux dans les yeux. Qu'il était magnifique, chaque trait de son visage était parfait. Il était la perfection.

-Nina, fit il, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

Mon cœur s'emballa et je l'encouragea à continuer.

-Je t'aime, tu es la plus merveilleuse, belle, incroyable, étonnante femme que j'aie jamais connu. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu es mon oxygène, mon cœur entier t'appartient depuis toujours et pour l'éternité.

Mon être tout entier s'enflamma et, après lui avoir dit « je t'aime aussi » (rapide et efficace), nous nous embrassâmes. Quel fabuleux baiser, ses lèvres douces et chaudes contre les miennes, sa langue rejoignant la mienne avec douceur et sensualité. Elles entamèrent une danse, et nous en oubliâmes presque de respirer. Quand nous nous détachâmes, je lus dans ses yeux un désir flamboyant, et, après quelques secondes, il me souleva et m'entraîna sur son lit comme une jeune mariée, ayant compris que je partageai toutes ses envies. Il enleva le reste de vêtements de mon corps avec douceur et avidité et je fis de même. Mouillés et heureux nous fîmes l'amour sous le coucher du soleil. Ce fut la nuit la plus belle et parfaite de toute mon existence.


	16. Chapter 16

"J'ai peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, trop doux et trop flatteur pour être réel "

_**PDV Ian**_

Je me réveillais à cause de mon stupide réveil. Nina, blottie dans mes bras, ne l'avait même pas entendu. Je contemplai quelques minutes son visage endormi. Elle me semblait si fragile. Je lui effleurai ses cheveux jusqu'aux pointes en repensant à la nuit passée. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d'amour pour une femme et j'étais très heureux que ce soit pour Nina. C'était la femme parfaite. Dans tous les domaines. Même ses petits défauts la rendaient encore plus craquante! Le réveil affichait 6 heures et je devais hélas la réveiller pour ne pas manquer notre avion. Une dure journée de tournage allait commencer et nous n'avions pas beaucoup dormi...

-Nina, réveille toi, fis-je.

Elle ne broncha pas et resta au pays des rêves. Je caressai doucement sa peau nue, d'une douceur inimitable.

-Mon amour, il faut y aller...

Ce surnom la réveilla aussitôt et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant ses beaux petits yeux de biche écarquillés de surprise.

-Oh Ian...Je croyais que j'avais rêvé!

-Tu fais souvent des rêves érotiques?

-Hum, ça arrive. Mais seulement de toi évidemment!

Elle m'embrassa langoureusement puis descendit dans mon cou, mon torse.

-Il faut se lever, on doit faire nos valises et on part très bientôt. Même si je préfèrerai faire des galipettes dans le lit avec une femme aussi belle que toi, au risque de nous faire surprendre par ma mère...

Gagner, elle rougissait à vue d'œil. Je souris quand elle se leva entourée du drap, ne me laissant que la couette.

-Tu sais princesse, je t'ai déjà vu nue. Tu n'es pas obligée de garder ça!

-Tu préfère que je sorte dans le couloir sans aucun vêtements? Ceux de hier sont inutilisables comme on a à moitié inondé la salle de bain. Enfin, comme tu veux!

Elle laissa tomber le drap et s'approcha de la porte. Quand je vis qu'elle tournait la poignée, je me levai d'un coup et l'en empêcha.

-Je pense que mon frère aurait été très heureux, mais je crois que je préfère que tu gardes ce drap...

Je l'enveloppai dedans et lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses tandis qu'elle partait en riant.

-Pour la peine, dit elle, je prend ma douche dans ma chambre! On se retrouve en bas pour déjeuner!

Elle partit en courant, sachant que j'allais lui courir après si elle ne bougeait pas. En soupirant, je me rendis dans la salle de bain et me doucha. Que racontait Nina, la salle de bain n'était presque pas remplie d'eau! Quand je fus prêt, je descendis et déjeuna...Avec ma mère.

-Nina a déjà mangé, lâcha t-elle avec le sourire.  
Je baissai la tête, certaine qu'elle savait pour Nina et moi...

-Tu as bien fait Ian. Nina est adorable.

-Tu ne penses pas que je suis trop vieux pour elle, demandais-je un peu honteusement.

-Pas du tout, elle a la même maturité que toi. Oh, comme tu as fini, va faire ta valise, tu pars dans une demi-heure.

Déjà! J'étais resté longtemps dans la salle de bain à penser à Nina et moi...J'embrassai ma mère sur les deux joues et partis faire ma valise.

Quand je descendis, Nina était prête. Elle avait les yeux un peu rouges, et je devinai qu'elle aussi avait dit au revoir à mon frère( toujours dans son lit) , à Claire et à ma mère.

-Allez, on y va, fis-je en l'embrassant.  
Le taxi nous conduisit à l'aéroport. Nous prîmes l'avion, puis encore un taxi pour nous rendre au studio. Avant de quitter ce dernier, nous nous embrassâmes longuement car nous avions décidé de garder notre couple secret pour le moment.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter que Paul t'embrasse maintenant...

Elle rit en m'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être jaloux...Mouais mouais! A contre cœur, nous lâchâmes nos mains et entrâmes dans le studio.

_**PDV Nina**_

Leur mentir à tous a été très très difficile! Surtout à Candice: elle a eu l'air déprimée que son plan ait échoué. Si elle savait! Nous étions en fin d'après midi et il nous restait encore beaucoup de scènes à tourner. J'étais épuisée mais n'en regrettais absolument pas la cause...Sa chaleur, sa douceur, ses caresses sur ma peau...Je secouai la tête pour arrêter de rêvasser mais mon esprit en décida autrement. Tandis que je me concentrai pour sauter le long du mur en jouant Katherine, je pensai à ma trouvaille de ce matin.

Dans mon blouson, j'avais retrouvé le petit cœur que m'avait donné la fillette il y avait quelques mois. Je me rappelais très bien ses paroles « quand on voit l'amour on doit lui courir après ». Eh bien, maintenant, plus besoin! Je revins brutalement au présent en percutant violemment le mur et en tombant par terre, littéralement sur le cul (NA: voir bêtisier saison 2). Paul eut la gentillesse de ne pas rigoler et m'aida à me relever. L'équipe ne s'était pas gênée et riait très fort. J'avais un peu mal au poignet et je leur jeta un regard noir avant d'embrasser Paul sur la joue pour le remercier. Non mais quelle maladroite je vous jure! Nous recommençâmes la scène encore deux fois. Je ne faisais que de penser à Ian...Et dire que ce n'était que le début!

_**PDV Ian**_

3 jours. 3 jours qu'il m'ait impossible de rester plus de cinq minutes avec Nina. Les journées commencent super tôt et finissent très tard. De plus, Candice dort chaque soir dans la chambre de ma douce. Autant dire que je ne le supporte plus! Les garçons l'ont bien remarqué. Ils croient que c'est à cause de ma rupture avec l'autre cinglée. N'importe quoi! Seule elle m'importe désormais. Aujourd'hui, nous partons pour tourner les flash-backs. A mon grand bonheur, Cand reste ici. En fait, il n'y a que moi, Nina, Paul, Kat, Michael et des petits acteurs qui viennent. Nous allions resté trois jours sur place et je comptais bien ne pas rester seul dans mon lit la nuit venue...Bref, je dépose ma valise et celle de ma chérie dans le coffre du bus. Elle me sourit, me regarde de ses beaux petits yeux de biche.

J'avoue que je suis restée en « bad » pendant cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que Michael entraîne Nina pour qu'elle asseye à côté de lui. Je serre la mâchoire devant son bras autour de la taille de ma Ninabella. Je me contient et m'assois à l'arrière du bus, à la seule place restante. Ils sont à 7 rangées de siège de moi et je vois Michael se pencher vers elle en lui chuchotant des mots à l'oreille. Arrête Ian, elle ne fait strictement rien. Elle t'aime toi. Et lui aime Candice. Ah non, c'est vrai, ils ont rompu avant hier! Cette pensée s'enragea. Nous avions au moins 8 heures de route d'après Julie. Il était 4 heures du matin et nous devrions donc arriver vers midi.

Me lever aussi tôt un jeudi n'arrangeait pas mon humeur et, pendant une heure, je restais maussade. La fille qui était assise à côté de moi était partie, ma compagnie la laissant un peu déçue. Je m'autorisai à jeter un coup d'œil vers eux. D'après ce que je voyais, Michael était totalement endormi sur elle. Et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout! N'y tenant plus , je me levai et me planta à côté d'eux. Mon ami avait effectivement la tête frôlant la poitrine de ma belle et sa main posée sur sa cuisse. Nina me fit un regard d'excuse. Je remarquai qu'elle avait des frissons. Sans ménagement (mais en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller), je poussai Michael contre la vitre de manière à ce que Nina puisse se lever. Elle semblait fatiguée et à cause de ce balourd elle n'avait pas pu dormir.

-Viens, fis je en la tirant par la main.

Elle me sourit et prit la place de mon ancienne voisine. Elle frissonnait toujours, pas étonnant avec son petit pull!

-Princesse, il faut se couvrir quand il fait froid! Nous sommes le 1er décembre!

-Oui mais je croyais qu'il était chaud!

-Allez, viens la. Je veux bien être ton radiateur!

Elle me fit un éblouissant sourire et s'assit sur moi. Je l'enlaçai et elle se coucha, la tête sur mon épaule et ses jambes sur le siège d'à côté. Personnellement, j'étais ravi. Je allait pouvoir sentir son odeur et me délecter de sa peau douce pour les 7 heures à venir...

_**PDV Nina**_

J'étais bien dans ses bras. Sa chaleur me réchauffait agréablement. Pendant le trajet, je somnolais puis me réveillais et somnolais encore etc... Je pense être la plus heureuse des femmes. J'ai un travail qui me plait, j'ai des amis et surtout l'homme le plus merveilleux au monde. Ian. Je l'aime inconditionnellement et irrévocablement. Mon cœur lui appartient et je lui fais totalement confiance. Vivement qu'on arrive et que les scènes soient tournées comme ça je pourrais de nouveau ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. J'appréhendais un peu. Je sais que c'est idiot mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et s'il allait être déçu? Et si mon corps ne lui plaisait plus? Tant de questions dans ma tête. Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux que me contenter de rêver de lui et du moment à venir. Une seule certitude: je l'aime.


	17. Chapter 17

_**PDV Nina (pendant tout le chapitre)**_

Le bus venait de s'arrêter pour la pause. Ian était toujours endormi et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tellement il était mignon ainsi. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil autour de moi pour vérifier que tout le monde était bel et bien descendu, je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher et de l'embrasser tendrement. Ma langue força la barrière de ses lèvres et, toujours à moitié somnolant, il mit du temps à réagir. Je lâchai alors sa bouche et l'embrassai dans le cou. Ceci eut le don de le réveiller pour de bon! Il emprisonna ma taille et fixa ses yeux dans les miens. Ses saphirs m'envoutèrent totalement tandis qu'il s'avançait de plus en plus vers ma bouche. Il combla aussitôt le peu d'espace restant et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce baiser dura mais la seule chose certaine est qu'il me fit complètement perdre la tête.

-Nina, Ian, vous venez déjeuner?, cria Steven

Ian grogna un peu et je répondis par l'affirmative.

-J'adore t'embrasser mon chéri mais mon estomac passe avant toi cette fois-ci, ris-je.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'assimiler mes paroles, je partis en courant, faillis trébucher sur un sac en plein milieu de l'allée et sortis. L'air frais me fit beaucoup de bien. J'entendis Ian balancer le sac contre la vitre mais fus totalement prise au dépourvu quand ses bras entourèrent ma taille moins de dix seconde après. Il était très rapide et silencieux... Il plaça sa main sur mon ventre et dit.

-Allons remplir cet estomac affamé!

Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous rejoignîmes le casting à la cafétéria.

-Je vais chercher à manger, fis-je. Tu veux quoi mon am..Ian?

Hou la la c'était pas passé loin cette fois! Kat me regardait fixement, le genre de regard qui veut dire «toi, tu as intérêt à **tout** m'expliquer et vite!». Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et Ian me sauva une fois de plus.

-Un croissant et un café! Merci ma Nina tu es A-DO-RA-BLE!

Je devinai que c'était pour le surnom que j'avais failli lui adresser et non pour le croissant! Je me rendis donc à la caisse et commanda deux croissants et deux cafés. Un beignet attira mon attention et je ne pus m'empêcher d'hésiter à le prendre. La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, disait toujours mon père. Penser à lui me rendit triste et en colère à la fois. Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursautai quand un homme à côté de moi prit la parole.  
-Vous devriez le prendre, votre taille de gazelle ne changera pas avec quelques petites calories.

Le ton de cet homme n'était pas du tout aguicheur, juste sincère. Intriguée, je me tournai vers lui après avoir rajouté la pâtisserie à ma commande. Quand je vis son visage, je manquai de m'évanouir et il me retint juste à temps. Je serais tombée au sol. Cheveux bruns, regard vert feuille, pommettes saillantes, on aurait dit le portrait craché...de Pavel (NA: Évoqué au début du chapitre 3). Non, c'était impossible, Pavel est mort. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois et me rendis compte avec une pointe de déception inavouable que ce n'était pas lui.  
-Tout va bien?

Je hochai la tête, et le détaillai les larmes aux yeux.

L'homme avait un nez saillant, celui de Pavel était aquilin. Son front était plus petit et il n'avait pas la marque de naissance qu'avait mon cher cousin. Il était aussi beaucoup plus vieux, des mèches grises parsemaient ses cheveux coupés courts.

-Vous ai-je d'une quelconque façon fait de la peine? Si tel est le cas, je m'en excuse aussitôt , me dit gentiment l'homme.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous m'avez rappelé quelqu'un.

-Julien! Ils arrivent ses cafés?!, hurlèrent des hommes assis à une table.

Julien. L'homme s'appelle Julien.

-Je dois y aller. Vos amis aussi semblent vous attendre, en particulier cet homme.

Il m'indiqua Ian qui semblait être à deux doigts de se lever.

-Il vous aime infiniment.

Julien avait parlé mais plutôt à lui même en fait.

-Au revoir Julien, fis-je

-Au revoir la gazelle.

Je souris et, chacun de notre côté, nous partîmes. Je ne lui avais pas dit adieu car une légende disait que quand on rencontre quelqu'un un jour, on le reverra forcément. Je rejoignis donc l'équipe et m'assis à côté de Ian. Je n'avais pas fait attention mais j'avais toujours les larmes aux yeux et l'une d'elle coula le long de ma joue et je m'empressai de l'essuyer.

-Nina, que se passe t-il? Il t'a dit quelque chose?, s'enquit Ian d'un air inquiet.

-Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un cil dans l'œil.

Il me regarda avec son air « tu me prends pour un imbécile? » signe qu'il ne me croyait pas le moins du monde. Mais je ne voulais pas lui expliquer mon histoire maintenant. Ma famille était un sujet qui m'était très difficile de parler.

Nous finîmes la pause et retournâmes dans le bus pendant encore deux heures. Kat avait essayé de me soutirer des informations aux toilettes mais je n'avais pas cédé. La seule et unique personne que je tiendrai tout d'abord au courant sera ma Candie Cola préférée. Jusqu'à 6 heures du soir, nous tournâmes les flash-backs du dernier épisode de la série et je n'avais pas grand chose à faire! C'était surtout Ian et Lauren Cohan (Rose dans la série) qui jouaient. Michael, Paul et Steven restaient avec moi comme ils n'avaient rien a faire. Steven nous faisait toujours ses petites blagues et Michael faisait de même. Paul ne disait rien se contentant d'écouter et de sourire. A un moment, Michael posa sa main sur ma cuisse et Ian manqua sa réplique en le remarquant. Je fusillai de mes yeux sa main et il retira avec une pointe de...déception? Stev' aussi l'avait perçu car il dit.

-Désolé mec, mais la tigresse n'est pas pour toi!

Je souris face à cette comparaison. Steven et ses métaphores, non mais je vous jure!

-Mais la tigresse devient un chat quand elle se laisse caresser, et elle en ronronne même de plaisir..., susurra obscènement Michael

Paul, manquant de s'étrangler, recracha aussitôt sa bière tandis que je me levai et lui donnai une claque magistrale.

-Les chats aussi ont des griffes!

Furibonde, je m'éloignai d'eux , me rendis dans l'immense jardin qui jouxtait la demeure dans laquelle nous allions dormir et me couchai dans l'herbe sur le dos. Si je serais restée las-bas, j'aurais étripé cet abruti. Il se sépare de ma Candice adorée et ne pense déjà qu'à me mettre dans son lit! Déjà que dans le bus je me suis retenue...Je repensais au début du trajet, juste avant que Ian n'arrive.

Flash Back

Nous venions de nous installer, lui contre la vitre. Il était en train de me parler de je ne sais quoi quand il posa une main sur ma cuisse. Me disant que ce n'était rien, Ian et moi le faisions quand nous étions justes amis, je ne bronchai pas. En revanche, quand sa main commença à remonter, je l' enlevai aussitôt, très étonnée.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait?! Un peu vexé, il ne dit rien puis posa sa tête sur mon épaule dans le but de s'endormir. Sa tête descendit un peu trop bas et, cette fois, je lui donnai un coup de pied dans le tibia, sachant très bien qu'il ne dormait pas. Je sentis son regard sur mon visage et resta impassible. Sa tête remonta comme par magie et il s'endormit, me laissant enfin en paix!

Fin du Flash Back

Si jamais il continuait, je crois que je préviendrai Ian. Rien de tel qu'un message rapide et direct pour qu'il me lâche. Non ça terminerait en bagarre. Je m'occuperai moi même de lui. Mais je pense qu'il a compris, je n'y étais pas allé de main morte et sa joue risquera d'être rouge pendant au minimum deux jours...

J'avais toujours les yeux fermés quand je sentis simultanément deux choses. D'abord, une main se poser autour de ma taille et un contact chaud sur mes lèvres. Reconnaissant ses lèvres entre mille, je le laissai m'embrasser. Il interrompit notre étreinte et s'installa dans l'herbe à mon côté.

-Si ça n'aurait pas été moi, cette personne aurait pu t'embrasser sans que tu ne réagisses.

Me mettant sur le ventre en le regardant avec un petit sourire, je dis.

-Mais c'était le but. J'adore me faire embrasser par des inconnus, surtout ceux qui ont l'art des baisers...

Il fit mine d'être choqué et blessé avant de me sauter dessus en me chatouillant de partout. Il se stoppa un instant tandis qu'il était sur moi. Il me fit son petit sourire en coin et bécota mon cou (comme je lui avais fait le matin même) déclenchant mes frissons et me faisant perdre pied de la réalité.

-Ai-je l'art des baisers?

-Humm...

Il continua sa petite torture quelques secondes puis remonta jusqu'à mon oreille en mordillant mon lobe.

-Alors?

Je fus totalement incapable de répondre et il planta ses yeux à quelques millimètres des miens. L'intensité du bleu de ses prunelles était encore plus magnifique vue d'aussi près. Il embrassa le bout de mon nez et, ne lâchant pas mon regard, m'embrassa. Je peux vous dire que c'est le roi du French Kiss..

-Ai-je l'art des baisers?, répéta t-il entre deux baisers.

-Oui, murmurais-je

Il m'embrassa derechef et nous roulâmes dans l'herbe encore et encore, riant aux éclats. A chaque fois que je me trouvais au dessus de lui, il inversait la position pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Notre petit manège aurait pu durer encore longtemps mais une voix nous interrompit.

-Ian, Nina, vous venez prendre l'apéro?

Encore Steven! Quand il sera au courant pour notre couple, je lui casserai sa petite tête d'emmerdeur. Et j'en serais bien capable! Ian semblait partager mon avis d'ailleurs...

-On fait la course?, dit il finalement avec un air enfantin totalement craquant.

Je hochai la tête, nous nous levâmes et partîmes en courant.


	18. Chapter 18

Bien entendu, j'avais gagné la petite course et Nina faisait semblant de bouder. J'aimais beaucoup ces petits moments d'insouciance ou nous «retombions en enfance». J'entrai dans le salon et découvrit Steven avec un air déconfit et Paul des bouteilles à la main. Tiens, de loin, je ne reconnaissais pas l'alcool. Étrange... Nina et moi nous dirigeâmes vers eux et explosâmes simultanément de rire. C'était des bouteilles de jus d'orange! D'où l'expression de Steven! Michael n'était pas là et c'était tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il drague ma Nina. Car je suis sûr qu'il la drague. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son comportement plusieurs mois plus tôt! Enfin bref, j'étais certain que nous allions passé une bonne soirée.

-Où il est?, demanda Nina.

-Dans sa chambre, répondit Paul.

Elle sourit malicieusement.

-Pas Michael!

-Qui alors?, la questionna Steven tout aussi intrigué que moi.

-Bah, le champomy!

Elle explosa de rire et, à ce son, je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre tout comme Paul.

-Ha ha ha. Très drôle.

-Rohh Steven, rigole un peu!

-Nina, tel que tu me vois là, je suis à mon maximum!

Il regarda la bouteille de jus d'orange, puis nous et nous rejoignis dans notre fou rire après quelques secondes. Je m'assis à côté de Stev' et ma Nina à côté de Paul. Il eut un blanc de quelques secondes et ce fut Paul qui le rompit.

-Nina, qu'est ce que tu as fait dans l'herbe, tu as des brindilles pleins les cheveux!

Elle rougit et frotta rapidement sa chevelure. Elle était trop mignonne avec ses petites pommettes rosées!

-Oh Ian, arrête de sourire, tu en as aussi! Me dit Steven. Oh mon dieu! Mais c'est une véritable épidémie!  
Vous êtes tout les deux rouges comme des pivoines! Viens par la mon petit chéri, il faut que je vérifié si tu n'as pas de fièvre!

Il m'écrasa sur le canapé en touchant mon front sous nos rires. Il s'arrêta quand Michael entra, torse nu. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de ma princesse. Je fus ravi qu'elle n'accorde aucun regard à ses abdos. Elle sortit une cigarette du paquet de Steven. Nina ne fumait que lorsqu'elle était énervée. Visiblement, c'était à cause de Michael.

-T' as du feu?, demanda t-elle à Steven;

Celui-ci me concertait du regard au moment ou Michael disait durement.

-Celui que tu as au cul te suffit pas?!

Sur le moment, je ne réalisa pas que c'était à Nina qu'il s'adressait. Mais quand cela me monta au cerveau (une demi-seconde plus tard), je me jetai sur lui et lui enfonçai mon poing dans sa gueule. Nina cria tandis que Steven et Paul nous séparaient. Un gros bleu commençait à apparaître sur sa joue, j'avais manqué le nez de peu! Dommage...

-Excuse toi tout de suite, le menaçais-je d'un ton brutal, le maintenant toujours.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lut dans mes yeux mais il baissa la tête en s'excusant. A mon avis, il a fait la meilleure chose à faire car sinon...Je ne sais pas de quoi j'aurais été capable. Nina se plaça devant moi et posa sa main sur mon torse. Voyant que je reprenais le contrôle, Paul me lâcha et rejoignit Stev' qui emmenait l'autre c** dans sa chambre.

-Désolé ma Nina, je sais que n'aime pas la violence mais qu'il te traite ainsi, je n'ai pas supporté.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Michael a totalement changé dernièrement. Avant, jamais il ne m'aurait parlé comme ça.

Je la serrai amoureusement dans mes bras et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre mes lèvres. Je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux.

-Ian, j'aimerai aller prendre une douche.

-Ok, je te suis.

Elle arqua un sourcil, étonnée par ma réponse puis se dirigea à l'autre bout de la bâtisse.

_**PDV Nina**_

J'étais dans la salle de bain et je commençai à me déshabiller quand je remarquai que Ian n'était pas là. Je me sentis aussitôt honteuse d'avoir pu croire à sa petite blague. Moi qui pensait qu'il allait vraiment me suivre! Je rentrai dans la douche et fis couler de l'eau chaude sur ma peau. La porte vitrée de la douche s'ouvrit d'un seul coup me faisant sursauter. Ian, nu, avec son petit sourire en coin. Inutile de préciser à quel point il était sexy en ce moment même. Il entra dans la douche, avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

**_PDV Ian_**

Quand j'avais ouvert la porte de la douche, Nina avait sursauter et c'était aussitôt retournée pour me faire face. Tandis qu'elle me matait de bas en haut, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même. Elle était incroyablement sexy avec ses cheveux mouillés et l'eau glissant partout contre son corps...Elle se mordit ainsi la lèvre et j'entrai aussitôt la rejoindre en l'embrassant tendrement. Je lui caressai les cheveux et elle me tendit le shampoing.

-Mademoiselle souhaite se faire laver les cheveux?

Elle hocha la tête en riant tandis que je lui appliquai le shampoing en prenant bien soin de masser le cuir chevelu. Ça peut servir d'avoir une mère kiné! Elle soupira de bien être. J'actionnais

Elle était dos à moi et j'en profitais pour faire descendre mes mains jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle se retourna brusquement vers moi, prit le même shampoing , se mit sur la pointe des pieds tout en m'enlaçant de manière à pouvoir atteindre mes cheveux. Ses lèvres rencontraient les miennes toutes les deux secondes. Elle était tellement magnifique...J'actionnais le robinet et de l'eau chaude jaillit sur nos corps. Une fois débarrassés de toute la mousse, nous restâmes à nous regarder, yeux dans les yeux. Je devinai que mon regard était fiévreux de désir, tout comme Ian n°2. N'y tenant plus, je la plaquais contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement en caressant chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle entoura mon cou et fourragea ses mains dans mes cheveux, plaquant ma tête encore plus fort contre elle. J'attrapai la petite boîte que j'avais été chercher.

Ensuite, nous nous abandonnâmes tout deux aux ébats charnels de l'amour.

_**PDV Nina**_

Les trois jours passèrent très vite entre les journées de tournage et les câlins amoureux avec mon chéri. Chaque soir nous nous retrouvions dans la douche, la sienne ou la mienne et nous terminions dans le lit à profiter de notre solitude et de nos corps respectifs. Je n'avais jamais autant aimé un homme. Heureusement, la maison était ancienne et les murs très épais donc les sons ne passaient pas! J'avais bien cru que Steven nous avait démasqué dès le lendemain de notre nuit d'amour en disant.

-Alors, bien dormi?

Cette phrase assortie d'un petit regard plein de sous-entendus. Paul aussi avait semé le doute en disant à Ian.

-Mec, c'est normal que tu sentes le shampoing à la framboise?

Sur le coup, j'ai explosé de rire me valant une tape sur les fesses de la part de mon homme. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de ses sourires, ses beaux yeux, son sourire séduisant, sa chaleur, ses mains sur ma peau, ses lèvres contre les miennes... Autant dire que la nuit dernière avait été une torture car je n'avais pas pu dormir avec lui. Du coup, à la place, j'avais prévu un plan pour son anniversaire. Et oui, nous étions le 4 décembre 2010 et il aurait 32 ans! Et j'hésitai entre deux choses. Ou plutôt, deux destinations de voyages. Soit au ski (il adore les sports de glisse) soit au soleil, bien plus romantique! Je profitai de la matinée pour faire des recherches, comme Ian était parti faire une interview. Finalement, j'avais choisi la destination idéale: l'île Maurice! Ian m'avait dit qu'il adorerait faire de la plongée. En plus, il y avait des réductions! Sans hésiter, je pris le téléphone pour appeler le meilleur hôtel de St Louis. La meilleure chambre était libre (normal vu le prix) et mon correspondant eut l'air ravi de ma réservation. Je regardai les différentes activités puis éteignis l'ordinateur. Je préférai que l'on choisisse sur place nos activités. Maintenant, il ne me restait à faire que deux choses. Un, en parler à Julie et Kevin. Deux, entraîner Candice dans une après midi shopping! Ian et moi avions parlé du secret de notre relation. D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé que Candice et Paul avaient le droit de savoir, étant nos deux meilleurs amis respectifs. Il n'était que neuf heure du matin (oui, je sais, je suis matinale mais comment dormir sans Ian?!) et j'entendais Candice dans le couloir. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir un meilleur moment pour venir me voir!

A peine entra t-elle dans ma chambre qu'elle me fixa, essayant d'identifier le pourquoi de la mine ravie que j'abordais.

-Que s'est il passé!

Je tapotais mon lit et elle vint s'asseoir.

-Candice, promet moi de ne pas crier et de ne pas m'en vouloir.

Elle me regarda, étonnée.

-Ok

-Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité...

Haussement de sourcils.

-Tu sais, quand j'ai été chez Ian. Eh bien, Ian et moi on s'est embrassé.

Elle afficha un énorme sourire et mit une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

-Quoi?! Mais c'est merveilleux!

-Attend, ce n'est pas tout. On s'est mutuellement avouer notre amour. Et...j'ai couché avec lui. On est ensemble maintenant mais...

-Youuuuupppppiiiiiiiiiiii!

-...ça doit rester secret, soupirais-je en levant les yeux aux ciel (plus avec amusement qu'avec exaspération).

Elle me serra dans ses bras en arrêtant de crier. Quelle force!

-Cand', je peux plus respirer!

-Oh Nina! Raconte moi tout! Je devine pourquoi vous voulez garder ça secret mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant!

-Désolée, je ne pouvais pas...

-Aucune importance! Alors, comment ça c'est passé au lit?

Sa franchise (bien que je sois habituée) me fit rougir.

-C'est si bien que ça?!

Alors la, je devais vraiment ressembler à une tomate bien mûre. Elle explosa de rire avant de reprendre son air sérieux.

-Bon, c'est bientôt son anniv. T'as prévu quoi?

-Ile Maurice.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle tomba en arrière sur le lit.

-Tu l'emmènes à l'ile Maurice! Je te déteste! Tu n'as pas de place pour moi dans ta valise?

-Désolée mais ça va être quelques jours en tête à tête, sans journalistes, rien que nous deux!

Elle grommela je ne sais quoi puis se jeta sur moi (littéralement) en me faisant des gilis. Je fis de même et au bout d'un quart d'heure, essoufflées et totalement décoiffées, nous nous arrêtâmes.

-Bon, va falloir aller faire du shopping et un petit tour chez l'esthéticienne!

Elle attrapa son portable et parla à une vitesse hallucinante! Deux minutes après, elle raccrocha.

-Je nous ai trouvé un rendez vous dans 10 minutes chez le meilleur salon de beauté de la ville! Tu seras tranquille pendant un mois, je t'assure! Allez hop hop hop on y va!

Elle me jeta dehors et nous marchâmes très vite jusqu'au salon. J'avais à peine eut le temps de prévenir Paul de ma journée shopping pour qu'il prévienne Ian!

La journée ne faisait que commencer!


	19. Chapter 19

A new year, a new start. But you and me, it's forever!

(une nouvelle année, un nouveau départ. Mais toi et moi, c'est pour toujours!)

_**PDV Ian**_

-_Bonjour à tous! Nous sommes le vendredi 31 décembre 2010 il est 7 heures. A la une ce matin, un prisonnier s'est évadé de la prison Bulgare..._

J'éteignis cette saleté de réveil d'un coup brutal. Nina rigola a mon côté tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Sa peau était toute bronzée à cause de notre séjour magique datant de quelques semaines. Je n'ai jamais été autant surpris que le jour de mon anniversaire, quand elle m'a fait embarqué dans l'avion. Et direction...l'île Maurice! Vous voulez que je vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé? J'hésite, j'hésite. Mais, comme je suis de très bonne humeur, je vais vous faire un résumé de cette parfaite semaine. Tout d'abord, l'hôtel. Le plus luxueux que j'ai jamais vu, avec un confort maximum. Nina n'a pas voulu me dire le prix mais les chandelles en or m'ont un peu renseignées sur la question...

Le lit était gigantesque, on aurait pu loger tout le cast avec nous! Et je n'exagère presque pas. Nous avons aussi mangé des tas de spécialités plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Au niveau des activités vous n'allez pas me croire. Chaque soir, une fête bien entendu! Ma Nina était vraiment vraiment sublime et sexy! En plus, elle était tout le temps collée à moi donc aucun risque niveau jalousie! Nous avons fait de la plongée, et accrochez vous bien...Du skydiving (chute libre à 200 km/h) ! J'ai eu du mal à convaincre ma princesse mais elle a cédé. L'adrénaline était incroyable! J'en ai les jambes qui tremblent rien qu'à ce souvenir! Puis, je me suis laissé entraîné dans l'aqua zumba, une danse dans l'eau quoi.

Nina n'avait pas arrêté de rire pendant tout le cours car j'étais le seul homme du groupe. Après, pendant une journée entière, nous avons loué un bateau et fait le tour de l'île en amoureux. Nous avons aussi passés trois jours au lit (je dois avouer que ça n'a été que du bonheur) après un débat acharné sur l'endurance d'un homme par rapport à celui d'une femme. Eh bien, j'ai perdu! En même temps, ma princesse est prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle veut!

Enfin, le dernier jour, de la tyrolienne à travers tout l'île, ce qui était assez comique car nous n'arrêtions pas de tourner autour des mousquetons.. Je n'ai jamais passé de séjour aussi merveilleux. En fait, je n'ai jamais autant aimé une femme que ma Nina. Qui d'ailleurs, est en train de se lever. Elle s'étira comme un chat. J'adore quand elle fait ça, elle est si mignonne! Je ne me gênai pas pour la regarder (bon mater je l'avoue) de haut en bas. Elle se tourna vers moi, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres

-Ça va?! Te gêne pas surtout! La vue est belle?

-Plus que tu ne le penses, lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin irrésistible (non je ne me lance pas des roses à moi même, je ne fais que reprendre les paroles de ma douce!).

Gagné, elle rougit! Puis, d'un seul coup, elle sauta sur le lit (et donc sur moi) puis entreprit de me faire des chatouilles. Je ris de son effort car ça ne me faisait strictement rien! Ce qui n'était pas son cas visiblement! Une séance de chatouilles sous la couette commença, et je prenais le dessus à chaque fois.  
Tandis que je lui embrassais le ventre la faisant rire, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

_**PDV Candice**_

J'avais absolument besoin de Nina pour m'attacher ce fichu collier. J'étais devant sa porte et l'ouvris d'un seul coup... et la refermais aussitôt! Mais l'image resta gravée en moi. Nina, les cheveux en bataille, avec Ian penché sur elle...Stop! J'avais tendance à oublier qu'ils étaient en couple ces deux là!

-Candice!, s'exclamèrent ils depuis derrière la porte.

-Désolée!

Bon, maintenant, qui va m'attacher ce collier! Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois!

Je me rendis dans ma cuisine et découvris Michael torse nu, ne portant qu'un caleçon. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne me baladais pas à moitié à poil moi! Michael a complètement changé. Je m'en suis rendu compte juste avant notre séparation. Il est devenu agressif, limite violent, lunatique, impulsif, coléreux, jaloux et je le sens...dangereux. Oui, dangereux. Depuis le retour de Nina, il ne cesse de la coller, de se retrouver presque nu devant elle. J'en ai parlé avec elle mais elle n'arrive pas à en prendre conscience. Tiens, par exemple, il est entré dans sa loge au moment ou elle se changeait il y a deux jours. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas encore enlevé ses sous-vêtements! Sois disant qu'il ne savait pas... Mes fesses ouais!

De plus , je suis certaine qu'il sait pour Nina et Ian. Il fait pleins d'allusions au milieu de ses blagues devenues méchantes et pourries. Enfin bon. De toute façon, je crois que tout le monde se doute pour eux deux. Steven le sait, il me l'a dit. Paul et moi, c'est normal. En fait, il n'y a que Zach. Zach... Mon cœur tambourine quand je pense à lui. Lui aussi a changé mais dans le bon sens. Nous sommes ensembles depuis la soirée du retour de Ian et Nina et notre amour coule le bonheur parfait. Tout le monde est au courant à présent. Nina était folle quand je lui ai dit! Elle aussi est heureuse avec son Ian. Ils sont fait pour être ensemble. Néanmoins, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment. Comme si il allait de passer quelque chose de grave dans ce début d'année. Quelque chose qui n'augure rien de bon...

PDV Nina

Ellipse de 10 heures: 19h

Nous avions travaillé tout la journée et ce soir la CW organisait une soirée pour la nouvelle année. Candice avait encore fait un de ses petits plans. Je ne verrais Ian que las-bas et vice versa. Je venais de finir de prendre une douche et je devais maintenant m'habiller, me coiffer, me maquiller... Et je ne pouvais pas demander à Cand car elle avait décidé qu'elle accompagnerais Ian et que ce serait Paul qui serait à mon côté étant donné que Torrey venait avec Zach. Du coup, j'enfilai ma robe noire et blanche et mes chaussures rouges à talons. Pour la coiffure, je me relevais les cheveux et fus satisfaite du résultat. Enfin, je me maquillais les yeux puis mit une touche de rouge à lèvres. Quand je sortis, Paul était très beau dans son costume.

Et nous voilà tous les deux à rentrer dans la grande salle de fête après avoir passé le barrage des paparazzis... Ils n'allaient pas être dessus toute à l'heure! Je dis ça, je dis rien moi... Et nous voilà dans l'ambiance mais je ne faisais que le chercher lui. J'avais royalement ignoré Michael, Candice et les autres qui me complimentaient. Paul avait retrouvé Torrey et cela faisait dix minutes que je cherchais mon homme quand une tape sur mon épaule me fit me retourner. Wahou! Il était magnifique dans son costume . J'en aurais presque bavé! Lui aussi avait la bouche ouverte d'ailleurs...Je dus me retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser sur champ!

-Vous êtes resplendissante Mademoiselle Dobrev, dit il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Mr Somerhalder.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser mais je tournais la tête au dernier moment.

-Vous allez devoir languir un peu très cher. Vos manières sont très déplaisantes!

-Oh, mais je me ferais excusé par tous les moyens...

Je me détachais de lui avant qu'il ne continue et que je lui cède.

Je venais de remarquer que tout le monde dansait et Ian m'entraîna au même moment. Je dansais avec lui pendant une heure jusqu'à ce que Candice nous interrompe.

-Tu permets, je récupère mon cavalier, fit elle en me tirant la langue.

Oh la saloperie! Elle va me le payer! Paul m'entraîna alors en me faisant tourbillonné dans tous les sens. Un petit cercle s'était formé autour de Paul, moi, Cand et Ian. Nous enchaînâmes mouvement sur mouvements puis d'un coup je me trouvais avec Ian et Cand avec Paul. Ce fut de courte durée! Les partenaires changèrent encore et je me retrouvais avec ma meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, je lui marchai sur les pieds.

-Oups, j'ai pas fait exprès!

Personne ne me croit. Bon d'accord c'était un peu ironique. Elle fit de même pour se venger et nous continuâmes à danser en rigolant. Cand me donna un coup de coude pour que je regarde les garçons. Et là, j'explosai de rire! Deux manchots pareils, c'était impossible! Ils se marchaient dessus, se trompaient de sens et n'étaient pas du tout en rythme! Paul m'entendit rire et me prit par la taille pour retrouver sa cavalière de départ. Ian grogna un peu mais nous continuâmes à danser. Les heures défilèrent et j'enchaînai les cavaliers bien que ce soit souvent Ian. Le buffet était très bon! La soirée se passa sans incidents, si ce n'est que Michael, en dansant avec moi, m'a touché les fesses. J'ai enlevé sa main et il n'a pas recommencé! Cand' a raison, il a changé. Il me fait un peu peur et je ne le supporte plus! Enfin bref... Je retrouvais Ian étant donné qu'il était presque minuit et nous nous approchâmes de la scène.

_**PDV Externe (une première!)**_

La soirée battait de son plein, la joie de vivre emplissait la pièce. Les lumières s'éteignirent comme prévu et le compte à rebours commença.

10...Deux amoureux, mains dans la mains et sourire au lèvres s'approchent de la scène.

9 ... Le coeur battant à mille à l'heure, ils dépassent la première marche

8 ... Des têtes se tournent vers les deux ombres

7 ... Un jeune fille saute de joie comprenant ce qu'il va se passer

6 ... Les membres de la série reconnaissent les deux formes et gardent un sourire heureux sur leur lèvres

5 ... Un homme piégé regarde avec haine et rancœur le couple qui s'enlace, se promettant une revanche prochaine. Elle était à lui!

4 ... Loin de tout ça, quelqu'un sourit de son plan diabolique

3 ... Avec lui, une femme pleure toutes les larmes de son corps

2 ... Inconscient de la future tragédie, deux visages se rapprochent

1 ... Les lumières se rallument, dévoilant le couple

BONNE ANNEE 2011!

Ian et Nina s'embrassent, sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements, les cris de la foule et la pluie de confettis multicolores.

Profitez de ce moment, la suite ne sera pas si idéale.

Car le mal et la mort vous guette, tapi dans l'ombre, n'attendant qu'une chose. Une erreur de votre part.


	20. Chapter 20

Quand le passé vous rattrape, vous avez beau courrir il est déjà trop tard.

_**PDV Ian**_

Nous étions le 19 janvier 2011, cela fait 10 jours que l'anniversaire de Nina est passé. A mon plus grand malheur, Julie et Kevin ont refusé de nous accorder la semaine pour que je l'emmène en voyage sous prétexte qu'on avait du retard dans le tournage. Donc, à la place, j'ai organisé une méga fête avec l'aide de Candice, et son sens de l'exagération m'a beaucoup aidé! Je n'oublierai jamais son petit air surpris quand elle est rentrée dans l'appart et qu'on a tous crié « Joyeux anniversaire » au moment ou elle allumait la lumière. Après le départ de tout le petit monde, je lui ai préparé une autre petite surprise personnelle...Mais je ne vous le dirai pas, ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre reste dans cette chambre! Arrêtez avec vos yeux du chat botté, je suis catégorique!

. Autant dire que ça lui a beaucoup plut! Je lui ai aussi offert un pendentif avec un cœur incrusté de petits diamants. De plus, j'ai fait gravé derrière « Mon cœur t'appartient pour l'éternité ». Elle m'a littéralement sauté au cou! Enfin bref! Cela fait cinq jours que les parents de Nina sont arrivés à l'appartement, son frère n'a hélas pas pu venir. Nina est aux anges et je dois avouer que moi aussi. Mme Dobrev m'a ouvert les bras et mes craintes sur son opinion par rapport à notre différence d'âge se sont totalement envolées! Avec M. Dobrev, c'est assez étrange. Je n'ai jamais connu un père aussi froid avec sa fille, mais en revanche à moi il me parle normalement. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec ma princesse car je vois bien que ça l'attriste. Je dois absolument l'aider! (NA: Et voilà qu'il se prend pour mère Thérésa!)

Deux coups secs à la porte de la salle de bain me ramenèrent à la réalité et j'éteignis le jet d'eau chaude de la douche.  
-Mon amour, ça fait deux heures que tu es dans la salle de bain, tu viens manger?  
-Oui mon amour, j'arrive dans deux minutes.  
Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de répéter le mon amour. Un peu guimauve, j'assume totalement! J'adore quand elle m'appelle comme ça! Encore plus que Bad Boy, Beau Gosse, Mr Somerhalder, chéri et j'en passe!  
J'enroulai une serviette autour de moi, et finissais de me préparer. Enfin, je descendis retrouver ma douce, ses parents et nos amis.

_**PDV Mme Dobrev**_

Le repas de ma fille était excellent! Tout ce passait dans la bonne humeur et je devais avouer que tous les amis de ma fille étaient parfait! Le petit Steven me faisait bien rire et Candice aussi! Je pris le temps de tous les observer. J'avais l'impression de les connaître depuis longtemps, Nina me les ayant bien décrit pendant nos innombrables heures au téléphone. Comme j'étais fière de ma fille. Tout d'abord, elle avait combattu vaillamment pour ses rêves et avait réussi. Chose que je n'avais pas fait. Elle est si courageuse! Et modeste! Pas une seule fois elle nous a considéré comme inférieur. Mon cher mari avait refusé qu'elle nous donne de l'argent et pour une fois, nous étions d'accord! Elle a su trouvé l'amour, et je suis certaine que Ian est son âme sœur. J'arrive à sentir ses choses là. Les regards qu'ils se lancent, les petits gestes, les attentions, les petits mots doux...Ils s'aiment.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon cher Edward Dobrev. Pendant un temps, il me regardait comme ça lui aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est devenu si froid, si renfermé. Au début, je pensais que c'était à cause de l'emprisonnement de son frère. Il n'a jamais pu accepter le fait que Iosif ait tué son fils. Il n'a jamais réussi à croire sur parole Nina qui l'a vu faire. Penser à ça me donne des frissons. Iosif aurait pu tuer ma fille. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, mais je laissais Nina aller voir ce cher petit Pavel. Ils s'entendaient si bien tout les deux! Son cousin la protégeait toujours. Je crois que si Iosif était en face de moi, je le tuerai. Tout le mal qu'il a fait! Je sens que Nina m'a caché quelque chose le jour ou elle m'a dit que cette ordure ne lui avait rien fait. Je le sens. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à la faire parler.

-Mme Dobrev, vous voulez un autre verre de vin ? , me demanda poliment mon beau fils.  
Je le fusillai de mes yeux noisettes et toute la table éclata de rire, sauf lui.  
-Ian, je t'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois en trois jours de m'appeler Lilas! J'ai l'impression d'avoir 20 ans de plus que mon âge! Non, ne me demandez pas mon âge, rajoutais-je aux autres avant de regarder Ian de nouveau. Et tutoie moi je t'en prie! Au fait non, je ne veux pas d'autres verres mais merci quand même.  
Il rit à son tour.  
Je regardai derechef les amis de ma fille. Candice avec ses beaux yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds tenant la main à son petit ami Zach portrait même d'un sportif, Katerina avec sa peau mate et ses yeux en amande venue nous rejoindre pour cette soirée, Steven et son air typiquement farceur, Paul qui je trouve est aussi beau que Ian. Candice, Zach, Katerina, Steven, Paul. Mais, il manquait quelqu'un! Comment s'appelle t-il déjà? Ah oui, Michael!  
-Nina, mais ou est donc Michael?  
Au silence de la table (dont Steven! Incroyable! Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire clouer le bec en 5 jours!), je conclus que je venais de faire une gaffe... monumentale.

_**PDV Nina**_

Voyant que personne ne répondait, je finis par lâcher.  
-Michael ne vit plus ici, il a été viré de la série.  
Nouveau blanc. Je sentais que ma mère n'était pas à l'aise et heureusement, ma Candie Cola me sauva la mise. Encore!  
-Nina nous a dit que vous travaillez comme décoratrice d'intérieur? Que pensez vous de la déco de l'appart?  
-Je trouve que vous avez très bon goût! Mais j'aurais peut être...  
Le reste se perdit dans un cafouillis sonore et, malgré moi, mes pensées me ramenèrent à ce jour si horrible.

Flash Back

Nous étions le 11 janvier, et je revenais seule à l'appartement, heureuse que Julie et Kevin aient accepté ma relation avec Ian. Tous mes amis étaient resté pour tourner quelques scènes, mais j'étais trop épuisée pour rester, même si voir mon amoureux jouant Damon Salvatore me plaisait énormément. Je montai directement dans la salle de bain et, après une bonne douche brûlante, je sortis simplement vêtue d'une nuisette . Je me rappellerai toujours de ce qui se passa ensuite. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, je me regarde dans le miroir de mon armoire. Je sursaute et hurle. Michael est juste à côté de moi dans le reflet. Je tourne la tête et le vois effectivement. J'aurais du me sentir soulagée mais son regard me glace le sang. Ses yeux semblent animés d'une flamme désireuse presque démoniaque, son visage est crispé et froid comme de la glace. Je recule de quelques pas, obligeant mes jambes à bouger malgré ma pétrification. D'un mouvement brusque, il me plaque contre le mur.

-Tu es à moi, dit il de manière menaçante.  
J'ai peur. Je ne reconnais pas cette voix. Elle est si dure, mauvaise. Comme une langue de serpent. Je veux crier mais il a posé sa main sur ma bouche en grognant je ne sais quoi. Je tente de me débattre mais il s'appuie fortement contre moi et je me trouve immobilisée entre le mur et son corps. Je sens son désir contre moi. A ma plus grande horreur, il sourit et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues tandis qu'il descend jusque dans mon décolté et j' hurle. En vain, sa main retient mes cris. Il va me violer. Cette certitude s'insinue en moi telle une lame de couteau me déchirant les entrailles. Il arracha ma nuisette et je me retrouvai juste en culotte. Sa langue descend sur mon ventre pendant qu'il ne cesse de répéter « Tu es à moi ».

J'entends un bruit de voiture que je reconnaîtrai entre mille. Ian. Michael (bien que j'ai du mal à croire que c'est bien lui) l'entend aussi et il desserra presque imperceptiblement sa main de ma bouche. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus. Je le mordis jusqu'au sang et m'enfuie en courant. Son cri de douleur et de rage résonna dans tout l'appartement et je manquai de trébucher dans l'escalier. Il était juste derrière moi! Je courrais le plus vite que je pus droit sur la porte. Si Ian ne l'avait pas ouverte à se moment, je me la serrai prise en pleine figure. Je me jetai dans ces bras pour cacher mon corps. Je vis dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension puis une rage inimaginable quand il comprit.  
-Cand! Occupe toi d'elle!, dit il d'une voix mal contrôlée.  
Ma meilleure amie me prit dans ses bras et je vis Michael reculer. Ian se jeta sur lui et je détournai le regard. Candice m'entraîna dans sa chambre et je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Quelques minutes après (une éternité pour moi), Ian vint me rejoindre et je me laissai aller contre son épaule.

Fin Flash Back

J'ai toujours du mal à m'en remettre. Au fond de moi, je me demande ce qui a pu arriver à Michael pour qu'il devienne comme ça. Candice avait raison, j'aurais mieux fait de me méfier tout comme elle. Ian lui avait pété de nez et fracassé les dents d'après Steven. Après, il avait laissé les gars faire car sinon il ne se serait pas arrêté. Mais il est venu me rejoindre et m'a consolé avec tout son amour. Paul avait mis un coup de poing dans l'œil de notre ancien colocataire, Zach s'était occupé de la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie et Stev' l'avait foutu à la porte et balancé ses affaires à la figure. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans eux! Je revins avec mal au moment présent. Nous étions au dessert, et je réussi à me remettre dans la conversation quand, brusquement, une pierre brisa la vitre nous faisant hurler de peur. Les hommes sortirent de la maison pour voir le voyou et je m'approchais de la pierre. Avant même que je ne l'atteigne, un frisson me glaça l'échine du dos. Ma mère et Candice s'approchèrent à mon côté. La main aussi lourde que du plomb, je retournais l'objet. Il y avait quelque chose d'écrit.  
_Hey Lena! That's just begin._  
-Comment ça ça ne fait que commencer?, s'exclama Candice. Et c'est qui Lena?!  
Je fus incapable de répondre tellement l'horreur me submergeai me donnant la nausée et me rendant muette . J'eus juste le temps de voir le visage de Ian qui rentrait et celui , inquiet, de Candice avant de sombrer dans le plus profond des cauchemars.


	21. Chapter 21

Quand le passé vous rattrape, vous avez beau courrir il est déjà trop tard.

_**PDV Ian**_

Nous étions le 19 janvier 2011, cela fait 10 jours que l'anniversaire de Nina est passé. A mon plus grand malheur, Julie et Kevin ont refusé de nous accorder la semaine pour que je l'emmène en voyage sous prétexte qu'on avait du retard dans le tournage. Donc, à la place, j'ai organisé une méga fête avec l'aide de Candice, et son sens de l'exagération m'a beaucoup aidé! Je n'oublierai jamais son petit air surpris quand elle est rentrée dans l'appart et qu'on a tous crié « Joyeux anniversaire » au moment ou elle allumait la lumière. Après le départ de tout le petit monde, je lui ai préparé une autre petite surprise personnelle...Mais je ne vous le dirai pas, ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre reste dans cette chambre! Arrêtez avec vos yeux du chat botté, je suis catégorique!

. Autant dire que ça lui a beaucoup plut! Je lui ai aussi offert un pendentif avec un cœur incrusté de petits diamants. De plus, j'ai fait gravé derrière « Mon cœur t'appartient pour l'éternité ». Elle m'a littéralement sauté au cou! Enfin bref! Cela fait cinq jours que les parents de Nina sont arrivés à l'appartement, son frère n'a hélas pas pu venir. Nina est aux anges et je dois avouer que moi aussi. Mme Dobrev m'a ouvert les bras et mes craintes sur son opinion par rapport à notre différence d'âge se sont totalement envolées! Avec M. Dobrev, c'est assez étrange. Je n'ai jamais connu un père aussi froid avec sa fille, mais en revanche à moi il me parle normalement. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec ma princesse car je vois bien que ça l'attriste. Je dois absolument l'aider! (NA: Et voilà qu'il se prend pour mère Thérésa!)

Deux coups secs à la porte de la salle de bain me ramenèrent à la réalité et j'éteignis le jet d'eau chaude de la douche.  
-Mon amour, ça fait deux heures que tu es dans la salle de bain, tu viens manger?  
-Oui mon amour, j'arrive dans deux minutes.  
Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de répéter le mon amour. Un peu guimauve, j'assume totalement! J'adore quand elle m'appelle comme ça! Encore plus que Bad Boy, Beau Gosse, Mr Somerhalder, chéri et j'en passe!  
J'enroulai une serviette autour de moi, et finissais de me préparer. Enfin, je descendis retrouver ma douce, ses parents et nos amis.

_**PDV Mme Dobrev**_

Le repas de ma fille était excellent! Tout ce passait dans la bonne humeur et je devais avouer que tous les amis de ma fille étaient parfait! Le petit Steven me faisait bien rire et Candice aussi! Je pris le temps de tous les observer. J'avais l'impression de les connaître depuis longtemps, Nina me les ayant bien décrit pendant nos innombrables heures au téléphone. Comme j'étais fière de ma fille. Tout d'abord, elle avait combattu vaillamment pour ses rêves et avait réussi. Chose que je n'avais pas fait. Elle est si courageuse! Et modeste! Pas une seule fois elle nous a considéré comme inférieur. Mon cher mari avait refusé qu'elle nous donne de l'argent et pour une fois, nous étions d'accord! Elle a su trouvé l'amour, et je suis certaine que Ian est son âme sœur. J'arrive à sentir ses choses là. Les regards qu'ils se lancent, les petits gestes, les attentions, les petits mots doux...Ils s'aiment.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon cher Edward Dobrev. Pendant un temps, il me regardait comme ça lui aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est devenu si froid, si renfermé. Au début, je pensais que c'était à cause de l'emprisonnement de son frère. Il n'a jamais pu accepter le fait que Iosif ait tué son fils. Il n'a jamais réussi à croire sur parole Nina qui l'a vu faire. Penser à ça me donne des frissons. Iosif aurait pu tuer ma fille. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, mais je laissais Nina aller voir ce cher petit Pavel. Ils s'entendaient si bien tout les deux! Son cousin la protégeait toujours. Je crois que si Iosif était en face de moi, je le tuerai. Tout le mal qu'il a fait! Je sens que Nina m'a caché quelque chose le jour ou elle m'a dit que cette ordure ne lui avait rien fait. Je le sens. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à la faire parler.

-Mme Dobrev, vous voulez un autre verre de vin ? , me demanda poliment mon beau fils.  
Je le fusillai de mes yeux noisettes et toute la table éclata de rire, sauf lui.  
-Ian, je t'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois en trois jours de m'appeler Lilas! J'ai l'impression d'avoir 20 ans de plus que mon âge! Non, ne me demandez pas mon âge, rajoutais-je aux autres avant de regarder Ian de nouveau. Et tutoie moi je t'en prie! Au fait non, je ne veux pas d'autres verres mais merci quand même.  
Il rit à son tour.  
Je regardai derechef les amis de ma fille. Candice avec ses beaux yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds tenant la main à son petit ami Zach portrait même d'un sportif, Katerina avec sa peau mate et ses yeux en amande venue nous rejoindre pour cette soirée, Steven et son air typiquement farceur, Paul qui je trouve est aussi beau que Ian. Candice, Zach, Katerina, Steven, Paul. Mais, il manquait quelqu'un! Comment s'appelle t-il déjà? Ah oui, Michael!  
-Nina, mais ou est donc Michael?  
Au silence de la table (dont Steven! Incroyable! Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire clouer le bec en 5 jours!), je conclus que je venais de faire une gaffe... monumentale.

_**PDV Nina**_

Voyant que personne ne répondait, je finis par lâcher.  
-Michael ne vit plus ici, il a été viré de la série.  
Nouveau blanc. Je sentais que ma mère n'était pas à l'aise et heureusement, ma Candie Cola me sauva la mise. Encore!  
-Nina nous a dit que vous travaillez comme décoratrice d'intérieur? Que pensez vous de la déco de l'appart?  
-Je trouve que vous avez très bon goût! Mais j'aurais peut être...  
Le reste se perdit dans un cafouillis sonore et, malgré moi, mes pensées me ramenèrent à ce jour si horrible.

Flash Back

Nous étions le 11 janvier, et je revenais seule à l'appartement, heureuse que Julie et Kevin aient accepté ma relation avec Ian. Tous mes amis étaient resté pour tourner quelques scènes, mais j'étais trop épuisée pour rester, même si voir mon amoureux jouant Damon Salvatore me plaisait énormément. Je montai directement dans la salle de bain et, après une bonne douche brûlante, je sortis simplement vêtue d'une nuisette . Je me rappellerai toujours de ce qui se passa ensuite. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, je me regarde dans le miroir de mon armoire. Je sursaute et hurle. Michael est juste à côté de moi dans le reflet. Je tourne la tête et le vois effectivement. J'aurais du me sentir soulagée mais son regard me glace le sang. Ses yeux semblent animés d'une flamme désireuse presque démoniaque, son visage est crispé et froid comme de la glace. Je recule de quelques pas, obligeant mes jambes à bouger malgré ma pétrification. D'un mouvement brusque, il me plaque contre le mur.

-Tu es à moi, dit il de manière menaçante.  
J'ai peur. Je ne reconnais pas cette voix. Elle est si dure, mauvaise. Comme une langue de serpent. Je veux crier mais il a posé sa main sur ma bouche en grognant je ne sais quoi. Je tente de me débattre mais il s'appuie fortement contre moi et je me trouve immobilisée entre le mur et son corps. Je sens son désir contre moi. A ma plus grande horreur, il sourit et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues tandis qu'il descend jusque dans mon décolté et j' hurle. En vain, sa main retient mes cris. Il va me violer. Cette certitude s'insinue en moi telle une lame de couteau me déchirant les entrailles. Il arracha ma nuisette et je me retrouvai juste en culotte. Sa langue descend sur mon ventre pendant qu'il ne cesse de répéter « Tu es à moi ».

J'entends un bruit de voiture que je reconnaîtrai entre mille. Ian. Michael (bien que j'ai du mal à croire que c'est bien lui) l'entend aussi et il desserra presque imperceptiblement sa main de ma bouche. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus. Je le mordis jusqu'au sang et m'enfuie en courant. Son cri de douleur et de rage résonna dans tout l'appartement et je manquai de trébucher dans l'escalier. Il était juste derrière moi! Je courrais le plus vite que je pus droit sur la porte. Si Ian ne l'avait pas ouverte à se moment, je me la serrai prise en pleine figure. Je me jetai dans ces bras pour cacher mon corps. Je vis dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension puis une rage inimaginable quand il comprit.  
-Cand! Occupe toi d'elle!, dit il d'une voix mal contrôlée.  
Ma meilleure amie me prit dans ses bras et je vis Michael reculer. Ian se jeta sur lui et je détournai le regard. Candice m'entraîna dans sa chambre et je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Quelques minutes après (une éternité pour moi), Ian vint me rejoindre et je me laissai aller contre son épaule.

Fin Flash Back

J'ai toujours du mal à m'en remettre. Au fond de moi, je me demande ce qui a pu arriver à Michael pour qu'il devienne comme ça. Candice avait raison, j'aurais mieux fait de me méfier tout comme elle. Ian lui avait pété de nez et fracassé les dents d'après Steven. Après, il avait laissé les gars faire car sinon il ne se serait pas arrêté. Mais il est venu me rejoindre et m'a consolé avec tout son amour. Paul avait mis un coup de poing dans l'œil de notre ancien colocataire, Zach s'était occupé de la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie et Stev' l'avait foutu à la porte et balancé ses affaires à la figure. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans eux! Je revins avec mal au moment présent. Nous étions au dessert, et je réussi à me remettre dans la conversation quand, brusquement, une pierre brisa la vitre nous faisant hurler de peur. Les hommes sortirent de la maison pour voir le voyou et je m'approchais de la pierre. Avant même que je ne l'atteigne, un frisson me glaça l'échine du dos. Ma mère et Candice s'approchèrent à mon côté. La main aussi lourde que du plomb, je retournais l'objet. Il y avait quelque chose d'écrit.  
_Hey Lena! That's just begin._  
-Comment ça ça ne fait que commencer?, s'exclama Candice. Et c'est qui Lena?!  
Je fus incapable de répondre tellement l'horreur me submergeai me donnant la nausée et me rendant muette . J'eus juste le temps de voir le visage de Ian qui rentrait et celui , inquiet, de Candice avant de sombrer dans le plus profond des cauchemars.


	22. Chapter 22

_**PDV Nina**_

Des gouttes d'eau sur mon visage me réveillèrent. J'étais prisonnière dans une sorte de cave si on en jugeait par l'odeur ou la taille et mes poignets étaient étroitement liés . J'ignorais pourquoi et depuis quand j'étais là. Tout était noir, je distinguais juste une forme sombre à terre qui devait être un tapis. Mais où étais-je donc ?! Je tentais de me remémorer mes derniers souvenirs mais tout était flou. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître deux silhouettes que je connaissais fort bien. Michael me sourit, un sourire bien timidie, et mon oncle me lança un regard à vous glacer le sang. Tout me revint en mémoire et j'eus beau me démener contre les liens qui m'emprisonnaient, rien à faire. Iosif explosa d'un rire guttural, faisant trembler les murs.

-Alors ma chérie ?, dit Michael en s'approchant de moi, je t'ai manqué depuis la dernière fois ?  
Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes en maintenant fermement ma tête. Quand sa langue se fraya un passage dans ma bouche, je le mordis puis lui donnai un coup de boule qui l'envoya valser par terre. Il grogna et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Iosif l'en empêcha.  
-Laisse, une fois que les comptes seront réglés entre nous, elle sera tout à toi.  
Ces mots me donnèrent la chair de poule mais je ne dis rien, craignant des représailles.  
-Je dois t'avouer nièce que tu as été particulièrement difficile à attraper ! Sans l'aide Michael, je n'aurais jamais pu t'approcher !  
Je foudroyais Michael du regard. Comment avait il pu changer à ce point ?! Comment avait il pu accepter de me faire ça ?! Iosif du comprendre mes interrogations car il dit :

-Le pouvoir Nina, le pouvoir sur toi. Je lui ai promis qu'il t'aurait et que je lui donnerais un petit milliard que j'ai dans un compte aux Caraïbes. Pour reprendre ou j'en étais, Michael n'est pas le seul à m'avoir aidé. Megan ou plutôt sa jalouise et sa haine à ton égard a aussi rempli sa part du marché même si elle a tenté de me trahir...

A ces mots, il donna un violent coup de pied dans la forme inerte étendue sur le sol. C'était Megan que j'avais pris pour un vulgaire tapis. Je ne pus retenir un petit gémissement horrifié. Elle leva son visage vers moi, m'implorant de venir à son secours. Mais j'eus beau me débattre avec mes liens, rien à faire ils étaient trop serrés. J'hurlai maintenant autant qu'elle tandis que Iosif ne cessait de la frapper, encore et encore. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues, je ne pouvais pas supporter ses cris de douleur. C'est alors qu'il la frappa en plein dans la poitrine et elle ne se défendit pas, gardant ses bras autour de son ventre. Horrifiée, je compris qu'elle était enceinte. Après ce qu'il me sembla une éternité, il la laissa, couverte de sang. Pendant une fraction de secondes, je crus qu'elle était morte. Mais sa poitrine se leva, certes difficilement mais cela prouvait qu'elle respirait de nouveau. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée car Iosif s'avança vers moi, d'un pas menaçant.  
-Tu vas payer Nina. A cause de toi, mon fils s'est détourné de moi. A cause de toi, j'ai du le tuer de mes mains. A cause de toi, je suis allé en prison.A cause de toi, je vis dans l'ombre.  
Alors oui tu vas payer.  
Le coup de poing partit sans que je n'ai eu le temps de le voir venir. Ma dernière pensée fut pour Ian, j'espérais qu'il réussirait à me retrouver car, une chose était sûre, Iosif allait me tuer.

_**PDV Ian**_

1 jour, 3 heures, 36 minutes et 45 secondes que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de mon amour.  
1 jour, 3 heures, 36 minutes et 46 secondes que je ne tiens plus en place.  
1 jour, 3 heures, 36 minutes et 47 secondes que j'appelle tous mes contacts pour la retrouver.  
-Ian, on est vraiment désolé, soupira Paul.

Ce devait être la 100 ème fois qu'il me le répétait. Je n'en avais rien à faire de ses excuses !  
La tête entre les mains, je m'efforçais de réfléchir sur un moyen pour la retrouver. La police faisait des recherches intenses mais je me doutais qu'ils ne croyaient pas à mon histoire, à son histoire. Je leur avais communiqué ce que je savais sur Iosif, son oncle qui s'était évadé de prison et ma certitude qu'il y était pour quelque chose.  
Je l'appelais une énième fois, toujours sa boîte vocale. C'est alors que Candice s'exclama :  
-Mais oui ! Qu'est ce que je suis bête !  
Elle se précipita dans la cuisine, ouvrit un placard, en enleva le fond.  
-Une cachette ?, demanda Zach.  
Elle acquiesça et sortit un petit bout de papier. _Je suis au café Milan_ disait il.

_**PDV Externe**_

Ian et ses amis se précipitèrent donc au café et harcelèrent l'unique serveur de question. Quand il murmura qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, Ian lui envoya son poing dans la figure, le souleva par le col en le plaquant sur le mur.  
-T'es sûr de toi ?, grogna t-il d'un ton dur  
Affolé, le serveur avoua :  
-Un homme grand, cheveux noirs et teint mat l'a emmené avec lui...  
-Son nom !, ordonna Ian en resserrant sa pression sur le cou de l'homme.  
-Mi..Michael, répondit il difficilement.  
-Où sont ils allés ?  
-Je ne sais pas ! Je le jure !  
Ian le jeta à terre et appela Michael.

Michael assistait à la scène et commençait à fortement regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Iosif ne lui avait pas dit qu'il violenterait les deux jeunes femmes hors, c'est bien ce qu'il faisait. Il asséna un énième coup à sa Nina, qui n'eut même plus la force de gémir. Il croisa son regard plein de détresse et elle murmura faiblement son prénom. Il était sa seule chance. Il l'aimait, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. D'un amour aussi désespéré qu'impossible. Il avait conscience d'avoir été trop loin mais, dès la ligne dépassée, il n'avait pu faire machine arrière. Jamais il n'avait pensé être aussi faible. Tandis qu'il regardait Iosif torturer, car il s'agit bien de ça, l'élue de son cœur, il se dit que jamais il ne pourrait se regarder dans une glace dorénavant. Il n'est pas méchant. Il n'est pas horrible. Il est juste terrifié. Mais il a un cœur, qui lui permet d'aimer son ancienne amie. Il devait l'aider, à tout prix avant que ce soit trop tard. Il devait réparer ses erreurs et la libérer de son passé. Il devait tuer Iosif pour lui assurer un bonheur que seul Ian pouvait lui offrir. Cette vérité s'imposa à lui. Il devait être fort, pour elle. Son portable vibra mais il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à avancer vers son destin.

-Arrêtes, dit il.  
Iosif ne l'entendit même pas et il s'écœura lui même d'avoir parlé aussi bas. Il attrapa le pistolet dans sa poche de jean et le pointa sur la tête de Iosif. Le déclic de l'arme se fit entendre et l'oncle de Nina se figea.  
-Arrêtes immédiatement et ne dis pas un mot !, hurla t-il d'un ton dur cette fois.  
Iosif se maudit d'avoir choisi un pareil cancre. Mais il avait prévu cette alternative. Il sortit à son tour un flingue, avec une rapidité de serpent et le pointa...sur Nina. La jeune femme fixait ce revolver qui pourrait en une seconde détruire sa vie. Ses nombreuses douleurs physiques n'étaient rien à côté de cette peur de mourir alors qu'elle n'avait encore presque rien fait de sa vie.  
-Lâches ton arme, Trevino, ou je la tue.  
Les deux êtres conscients dans la pièce devinèrent qu'il en serait être capable. Michael était à trois pas de Nina et il prit la meilleure décision. Il baissa son arme, donnant un sourire victorieux à Iosif.  
-De toute façon, j'allais la tuer, annonça t-il.  
Michael se jeta devant Nina en pointant kle revolver qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Deux coups de feu se firent entendre. Iosif tira d'abord, et la balle se figea dans l'estomac du brun. Michael tira ensuite avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Nina crut voir la balle au ralenti. Elle se logea en plein milieu du crâne de son oncle, provocant des jets de sang avant qu'il ne meurt aussitôt. C'est fini, se dit elle. Tout est fini. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues et elle fixa Michael. Il n'était pas encore mort.  
-Je suis désolé, murmura t-il difficilement en rampant vers elle.  
Elle eut peur qu'il s'attaque à elle mais il défit seulement ses liens. Michael l'avait sauvé. Il s'était jeté entre elle et Iosif en guise de bouclier. Elle se précipita vers lui et appuya sur le trou béant de son ventre.  
-Accroche toi Micha, accroche toi !  
Il secoua la tête et lui prit les mains.  
-Je t'ai toujours aimé Nina... Ne me juge pas trop dur pour ce que j'ai fait, j'étais tenu par Iosif même si j'ai ma part de responsabilité. Appelles ma mère et dis lui que je veux être incinéré et que je lui demande pardon... Je suis tellement désolé Nina, pardonne moi je t'en supplie.  
Toute rancœur ou haine avait désertée la jeune femme, elle pleurait de tristesse pour son ancien ami qui avait été un énième pion de Iosif.  
-Je te pardonne Michael.

Il sourit, son dernier sourire avant que la mort ne l'emporte. Ses yeux se voilèrent, et son âme s'envola. Nina lui ferma les yeux et se précipita vers Megan. Elle était dans un état pire que le sien. Malgré ses hématomes et hémorragies, elle réussit à soulever son ancienne ennemie et elles sortirent toutes deux de la cave. Après avoir marché dans l'herbe sur une dizaine de mètres, elle s'écroula, à bout de force et s'évanouit.  
Ian avait prévenu la police qui avait réussi à localiser le portable de Michael Trevino à une centaine de kilomètres. Ils étaient en route, et cette attente devenait insoutenable pour le petit ami de Nina.

Enfin, il arrivèrent à destination. Les policiers leur ordonnèrent de rester à l'abri, malgré leurs véhémentes protestations. Ian sut se montrer très convaincant et ils le laissèrent les accompagner. Quand les hommes entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une cave abandonnée, plusieurs lâchèrent un hoquet de stupeur. Il y avait du sang partout, et deux formes à terre. Ian, brusquement horrifié, s'élança vers les formes en retenant ses larmes. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, tout son avenir semblait compromit par l'identité des deux corps.

Quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand il reconnu Michael et un autre homme qui devait être Iosif. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur pour son ancien colègue mais il fixait la chaise, couverte de sang, dont les liens pendaient. Nina s'était échappée, mais dans quel état ?! Les policiers et l'homme suivirent la traînée de sang qui les conduit vers une autre sortie donnant sur l'extérieur. Ian avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se sentait défaillir mais s'accrochait pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Il aperçu deux formes étendues non loin. Tous se mirent à courir, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Il reconnut à peine Megan, son être entier était focalisé sur Nina, en sang, évanouie, mais bel et bien vivante. Les ambulances arrivèrent, l'une et transporta les deux jeune femmes, l'autre les deux corps.

Ils étaient arrivés à temps.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

Les deux femmes furent sauvées, et après deux semaines d'intenses soins, elle purent continuer leur vie. Nina et Ian assistèrent à l'enterrement de leur ancien ami qui, malgrè tout le mal qu'il avait fait, avait sauvé la jeune femme par amour. Nina eut une longue conversation avec son père qui culpabilisait de ne jamais l'avoir cru. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle vit son père pleurer, il avait vraiment eut peur pour elle. Megan n'avait pas pu se faire avorter car le délai était dépassé et Nina la soutint durant tous ces mois. Leur aventure les avait bizarrement rapproché, et elles étaient devenues amies, toute rancune et colère disparues. A la naissance de la petite fille de Megan, celle ci avait demandé à Nina d'être la marraine, lui arrachant des larmes et un « oui » ravi.

La vie avait repris son cours, le passé était définitivement résolu. Ian et Nina s'aimaient à ne plus en pouvoir.  
Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour eux, en ce 21 juin ils vont se lier pour l'éternité. Candice et la mère de Nina avaient tout prévu pour que leur mariage soit des plus parfait.

Nina, de blanc vêtue, s'avança vers l'autel de l'église où se trouvait son âme sœur. Leurs yeux pétillaient de joie et d'un amour infiniment pur. Ian ne pouvait détaché ses yeux de sa future femme, plus belle que jamais dans sa robe blanche. Il ne prêtait même plus attention à la centaine d'invité ni à Paul, son témoin, qui souriait de toutes ses dents ni à Candice, le témoin de Nina qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps ni à Megan demoiselle d'honneur ni à son frère Alec et à sa mère elle aussi en larmes au premier rang ni à ses beau-parents émus... Non, il ne voyait qu'elle, et elle ne voyait que lui.

Quand elle fut à ses côtés, ils se prirent naturellement la main et se tournèrent vers le prête. Nina sourit en le reconnaissant. C'était l'homme qu'elle avait brièvement rencontré lors de la pause petit déjeuner sur le trajet pour aller tourner des scènes. Nina et Ian venaient tout juste d'être ensembles et c'était encore un secret à ce moment là. Il s'appelait Julien, se souvint elle et il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Pavel, son cher cousin. (voir Chapitre 17 )  
Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là pour le plus beau jour de sa vie.  
-Ian Joseph Somerhalder, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Nina Constantinova Dobreva ici présente, de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
-Oui je le veux.

-Nina Constantinova Dobreva, voulez vous prendre pour époux Ian Joseph Somerhalder ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que que la mort vous sépare ?  
-Oui je le veux.  
Au fond d'eux, les mariés savaient que même la mort ne pourrait pas les séparer.  
-Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée, dit il à Ian.  
Ce fut le meilleur baiser de leur vie, malgré son goût salé à cause de leurs larmes de bonheur respectives. En ce 21 juin, ils se promirent l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité.  
Il vécurent heureux toute leur vie durant, et eurent 3 beaux enfants.

FIN.

**Voici donc la fin de ma fiction, qui je l'avoue est un peu guimauve mais j'aime les Happy End :) Qu'en avez vous pensé? **

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et laissez moi un avis :D**


End file.
